For The Love Of A Musketeer
by oldsoulsandhandsomedreams
Summary: What if the Captain had a ward living at the garrison, her life entwined with her musketeers? What if she fell for one of them? Follow their story. Starts pre-series, then follows the course of the show (most come from my imagination & some taken liberties). DISCLAIMER: the BBC owns all rights to The Musketeers. Juliette is my own. Remember friends, reviews make the world go round.
1. One

A knock broke the silence.

"Come in," Treville answered, his back to the door.

Turning around expecting to see a young man who would hopefully be a recruit, he instead came face to face with a young girl. She couldn't have been more than 16 years old.

"So, you're the captain" came her voice, her eyes squinted like she was judging him.

Before he could respond, the young man he had been expecting came bounding in.

"Juliette! You know you can't speak to someone like that, especially someone like the Captain. Where are your manners?" his scolding lacked the usual heat one would expect.

"I am so sorry Captain. My sister isn't usually like this, she usually has more sense," the young man spoke once more, "Juliette, go wait outside and being the charming lady I know you can be. I'll be down in a minute,"

Juliette sized Treville up once more before sighing dramatically and making her way back outside and down into the courtyard.

"Mathieu, is it?" Treville words attempting to bring the situation back to the seriousness it was, but his eyes betraying the amusement and amazement at the young girl's brazen attitude.

The young man in front of him only nodded in response, clearly unsure of what to do or say next.

"Have a seat," Treville said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk, and sat down.

"I'm sorry," the young man said, his eyes seemingly looking down at his feet.

"It's fine," Treville said, waving his hand to indicate that apologises weren't necessary and scanning the document in front of him, "The men won't cause her any trouble,"

"It's not your men I'm worried about causing trouble," the young man spoke, his words serious but containing a sense of sarcasm.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Treville looked up from the papers and took a good look at the young man, "Everything is in order. You would make a fine recruit for the Musketeers,"

Treville's kind words prompted the man to look up at him. Treville wasn't prepared for the hesitation that presented itself.

"If you're unsure, don't accept. I only have need for the men who truly want this life," Treville's statement bringing silent contemplation about once more.

"It's not that sir," Mathieu's eyes telling the Captain that he did want this.

"Then what is it?" Treville's question hanging in the air for a moment as Mathieu decided how best to respond.

"It's Juliette, sir," Mathieu faltering a little under Treville's puzzled stare, "She's got nowhere to go,"

"Don't you have family she can stay with?" Mathieu's face fell a little at the question.

"No, sir," His eyes now full of sadness, "There's no one left. It's just me and her,"

"I can't have a woman at the garrison," Treville's response seemingly saddening Mathieu even further, although he looked as though he had been expecting it.

"I know," he said sadly as he rose. Holding out his hand to shake the Captain's, he spoke again, "Thank you for your time,"

Treville didn't even have the time to say a word. As quickly as the young man had entered his office, he was gone.

Treville sank into his chair as he sighed. Mathieu would have made a fine recruit.


	2. Two

Dismounting from his horse, he saw figure sitting at the table.

Making his way over, he expected to find Aramis. He hadn't expected to find a woman.

Frozen where he was standing, he heard a voice behind him.

"Athos? Why are you just standing there?" Athos could hear the footsteps along with Aramis' voice, "Let us sit and drink. It's been far too long a day,"

Athos' raised hand soon stopped Aramis in his tracks, "It appears we won't be alone,"

Aramis looked at Athos with confusing before following his gaze to the table, "Ah, I see,"

Juliette was oblivious to the exchange happening behind her.

Patting Athos on the shoulder, as if to say don't be afraid, Aramis moved towards her.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, the action bringing about a rather unusual reaction for a woman.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Juliette exclaimed as she gripped and twisted Aramis' wrist in defence.

Standing up and letting go, she spoke again, "Don't touch me,"

"Juliette!" came Mathieu's exasperated voice.

"I'm so sorry misuser!" he said as he reached them, and looked at Aramis.

Before Aramis could speak, Mathieu turned his attention to Juliette, taking a hold of both her arms, "What do you think you were doing?"

"He put his hands on me first," came her defence.

"He's a King's Musketeer," Mathieu responded in disbelief.

"He started it. He shouldn't have touched me," her stubborn nature evident in her tone.

Athos and Aramis were both silent as they watched the two in front of them. Aramis looked slightly proud and amused. Athos was surprised, not that you would be able to tell by looking at him.

Unbeknownst to the men, the commotion had brought Captain Treville out of his office. He leant against the railing, and watched.

"You know better Juliette," Mathieu sounding exasperated once again.

He turned to face the two elder men, "I'm so sorry. My sister seems to have forgotten about manners and etiquette. I hope she didn't cause you any trouble,"

"It's fine. She's a strong woman," Aramis' amusement evident in his voice.

Athos remained silent. Juliette was glaring at him.

"What?" her tone defiant, "Never seen a woman defend herself before?"

"Juliette! Manners!" Mathieu's tone telling the men he had now given up.

Athos continued to say nothing, his lip had slightly upturned.

Aramis looked between Juliette and Athos, and laughed, "He's not much of a talker, but that earned you a smile"

"I wish Juliette was like that sometimes," Mathieu sitting down as he attempted to joke.

"You do not Mathieu," Juliette breaking eye contact with Athos and turning to face her brother, "So, you in?"

Mathieu's silence told her what she needed to know, "Why not? You just as good, and you have the documentation. What possible reason could there be to not take you?"

Her outburst was met with more silence.

Huffing, she turned, spotting the Captain on his balcony, and made her way up to meet him. The look in her eye indicating trouble to Athos.

Putting his arm out, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. No words were spoken, just looks were shared.

'Don't' Athos shooting her a warning glare.

'Let me go. It's none of your business' Juliette defiantly glared back,

'Don't'

'He's my brother'

'Don't embarrass him then'

'Don't tell me what to'

Aramis chuckled at the confused and surprised look on Mathieu's face as they watched the silent exchange.

"It seems as though Athos as met someone who can finally understand him, even when he uses no words," Aramis nudged Mathieu out of his stupor as he spoke, "I didn't think it was possible,"

"Just when I thought I knew everything there was about her," came Mathieu's reply, his tone sounding lighter now.

No sooner had their silent exchange began, it ended with either Juliette breaking free of Athos' grasp, or Athos letting go.

It resulted in Juliette accomplishing her goal of joining Treville on the balcony.

"What gives you the right to judge?" she spoke pointing her finger at him

"I'm the Captain of the King's Musketeers. That gives me all the rights I need," Treville's tone serious but his eyes light.

"Mathieu is one of the most loyal, trustworthy, honourable and able-bodied men you'll ever meet, let alone have working for you. Is that not what you look for in a Musketeer?" her tone still accusatory, her finger now prodding him in the chest.

"Yes," Treville pushing away her hand, "It is,"

"Then why not choose him?"

"Juliette! Stop!" Mathieu speaking before Treville could, "That's enough. It wasn't his call,"

Turning sharply to look at her brother, Juliette's face fell in realisation of what his words meant.

Stepping forward, Mathieu threw Treville a look of apology, Treville shaking his head as 'not needed' in return.

"Juliette," Mathieu's voice now soft as he forced his sister to look him in the eye.

"You walked away?" she sounded hesitant now, "Why?"

Mathieu just continued to look at her, waiting for her to say the words he knew she was thinking.

"Me?" she sighed as she asked.

"Yes," came the reply she was expecting.

"Why?" she looked defeated.

"Because we're all we have," he was quiet as he spoke, leaving Treville feeling like he was intruding.

"But you've wanted this your entire life. It's all you've ever talked about. You want this," her tone slowly becoming headstrong again.

"We're family Juliette. Nothing comes before that," Mathieu bringing Juliette in close for a hug, "We're family,"

Those words grabbed Treville's attention. Family. Wasn't that what being a Musketeer was all about?

"Athos, Aramis," Treville talking to the men that no one had noticed arriving, "Find a bed, bring it to the room closest to the stables,"

Treville then turned his attention to the brother/sister duo, "Mathieu, welcome to the Musketeer Regiment,"

"Thank you, sir," Mathieu stuttered.

He was about to ask about Juliette, when Treville answered for him, "Juliette can stay with you in your room. She's not to distract the men, she's not to get in the way. She's your responsibility. See to it she behaves, or your both out. Understood?"

The nods he got in return from both was all he needed.

Treville smiled at them as he made his way inside his office. He had made it as far as the doorway when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Thank you" came the muffled voice of Juliette.

"Juliette!" Mathieu's voice rang through as Treville patted her arm, and she let go.

No one saw the silent chuckle Treville gave as he walked inside.


	3. Three

Juliette was sitting at the table, as she had done for the past few months, and watched as Mathieu practised his sword work with Athos. Aramis, as usual, was sitting with her.

"He's getting better?" Juliette's statement sounding more like a question.

"Quite," Aramis patting Juliette's arm as he spoke, "He can keep up with Athos now, for the most part,"

"Good," was all Juliette said.

After a few minutes of silence, Aramis looked at Juliette, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," came her response, but her refusal to look at him told him more.

"What is it? It's not like you to be so quiet," he prodded.

She sighed as she looked at him, "I feel like I'm a burden,"

Aramis wasn't shocked by her candour, but by her words.

"You're not a burden," his voice soft as he moved closer so that their shoulders were touching.

She offered him a smile as she spoke, "I just wish there was something I could do to repay all Treville has done for me,"

Aramis squeezed her arm slightly. He understood how she felt.

Spotting Serge working in the kitchen, an idea formed in Aramis' mind.

"Let us see if you can help out around the garrison," Aramis rose as he spoke. He gestured to Juliette to follow him.

She did so, unsure of what he was up to.

Mathieu was distracted by the exchange between Aramis and Juliette, allowing Athos to get the upper hand and strike him down.

"Don't let yourself get distracted," Athos scolded as he followed Mathieu's gaze, "It could be the difference between life or death,"

"I know. I know," Mathieu replied as he stood and dusted himself off.

"She's in safe hands," Athos said, earning himself a raised eyebrow of suspicion.

"She's with Aramis," came the reply.

"Like I said, safe hands," Athos smirked.

"It's his hands I'm worried about," Mathieu scanning the courtyard to try and see where they went.

"He won't go there, not with Juliette," Athos understanding Mathieu's need to protect.

"What makes you so sure?" Mathieu spoke as they made their way over to the table to grab some water, "They've been getting closer and closer,"

"He likes her," Athos words resulting in a concerned look from the young man, "Easy, I said likes, not loves,"

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Mathieu asked.

"Aramis needs to feel needed. He craves a family. It's what lead him here, Treville offering him something he needed. But Juliette? Juliette gives him something more. A family he needs to protect, a family that gives him a purpose" Athos could see Mathieu relax a little at the insight.

"Does he not have a family of his own?" Mathieu asked as he poured water for both of them.

"None that he concerns himself with," Athos taking the goblet offered, "It's a complicated situation, and not my story to tell,"

"So, I shouldn't be worried?" Mathieu asked tentatively.

"No," Athos said as he took a sip of water, "Juliette will always be safe with Aramis around,"

The two of them then sat in an easy silence as they took their small break, before returning to their practice match.

Aramis lead Juliette into the kitchen, and greeted Serge with a smile.

"Serge," his voice warm.

"Aramis," Serge smiled back, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering whether you needed help," Aramis gestured to Juliette as he spoke, "Juliette is looking for a way to help out,"

"Can you cook?" Serge asked, smiling at her. He liked Juliette, it was obvious everyone did.

"Not much I'm afraid," She sounded a little sad, "But I'm a fast learner. If you're willing to teach me that is,"

"I'd be happy to," Serge offered her a knife, "Help me peel the potatoes?"

"Certainly," Juliette grinned, taking the knife and picking up a potato.

Aramis was about to leave and find more chores that Juliette could help with, when her hand grasping his stopped him.

Turning to face her, she embraced him in a hug. Surprised, it took Aramis a second before he hugged her back.

"Your welcome," his words acknowledging the hug for what it was.

Letting go, Juliette gave him another smile and made her way back to Serge.

Making his way out of the kitchen, he was a little surprised to see Athos sitting alone.

"Where's Mathieu?" Aramis asked as he sat down opposite him.

"Of learning hand-to-hand," was what he got in return, as Athos handed him a goblet of wine.

Taking a sip, Aramis could sense Athos wanted to say something more.

"What is it?" he asked, taking another sip.

"Be careful with her," Athos giving him a soft warning.

Aramis almost choked on his wine, "It's not like that,"

"I know," Athos smirking, his eyes soft as his tone. Aramis' raised eyebrow prompting him to explain, "Mathieu is worried that you might have… impure intentions towards Juliette,"

This time Aramis did choke on his wine. It took a few rough slaps to his back from Athos for the coughing to subside.

"Sorry," Athos offered.

"It's not like that," Aramis repeated, refilling his goblet as he spoke, "I want to help her,"

"You need to protect her," Athos corrected.

Aramis just stared at him, confusion on his face.

"You treat her like a little sister. Sometimes worse than Mathieu does," Athos elaborated, "I'm surprised she hasn't yelled at either of you to stop,"

"She reserves the yelling for you my friend," Aramis' tone light.

"How would you know?" Athos retorted, "She only yells at me with her eyes,"

"Ah yes, we know. It seems to be the only way you two communicate when you're mad," Aramis turned to face him.

"Less chance we'll say something we'll regret," Athos answered the unasked question, "Safer for everyone,"

"Hmmm," was the only response he got.

Juliette found them a couple of hours later, still sitting at the table.

She placed the pot of stew she was carrying on the table, "Anyone hungry?"

They must have been the magic words, because no sooner had she said them, essentially the entire garrison made their way over.

Juliette was smiling as she dished out stew to each hungry and waiting man.

Mathieu gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she handed him his dinner.

He sat with Athos and Aramis, and the three of them waited until Juliette joined them with her own bowl before they ate.

"You boys didn't have to wait," she said, hungrily downing her first spoonful.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do mademoiselle," Aramis mockingly tipping his hat to her.

That gesture earned him a smile as she poked out her tongue.

"Now that wasn't very ladylike," Aramis joked as he winked at her.

Mathieu had been watching them, and shot a raised eyebrow at Athos.

Athos merely shook his head in return, Mathieu taking that as a 'no need to worry'.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he ate a few mouthfuls of stew before turning to his sister, "This is actually good sis,"

"You sound surprised," came her reply.

"I was a little worried, you haven't really cooked before," Mathieu's words carried no real offense, and Juliette knew it.

"Serge says I'm a natural," Mathieu couldn't help but grin at how proud of herself Juliette sounded.

"I'm glad you're fitting in. You look happier," he said as he nudged her shoulder.

"You can thank Aramis for that. It was his idea," she missed the amused 'I told you so' look Athos was giving Mathieu.

"Thanks," Mathieu's tone laden with unspoken gratitude.

Aramis only smiled in response.

Treville was watching them from the balcony. He breathed a small sigh of relief at the sight.

Maybe he'd made the right call after all.


	4. Four

Juliette was waiting for them when they arrived back from their mission.

Aramis was the first to dismount and make his way to her.

He engulfed her in a hug, this seemingly their way of greeting each other now. Nobody questioned it anymore.

"To what do we owe the honour?" he asked playfully as he pulled away.

"Treville's looking for you," she answered, grinning.

"What for?" came Athos' voice as he joined them.

"Not sure. He only wanted Aramis though. Told me to tell you when you got back," Juliette giving Athos a kiss on the cheek. She knew he wanted to be as open with his affection as Aramis was, but found it difficult. Juliette had taken it upon herself to make up the difference.

"What did you do this time?" Athos tone conveying humour.

"Don't think I've done anything lately," Aramis retorted as he made his way up to Captain's office.

"Shall we?" Athos gesturing towards the table they all frequented.

"We shall," Juliette started walking, "How was it?"

"Fine," he answered, "Wasn't enough excitement for Aramis I fear,"

Juliette laughed a little. Athos' sass rivalled her own.

"Where's Mathieu?" Athos' voice breaking the silence as they sat down.

"Not sure. Last I saw he was with some of the other cadets practising," She handed Athos some wine, then sipped her own.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence. It was normal for them, words weren't necessary. Both simply enjoying the other's company.

Looking up, Juliette spotted Mathieu walking across the courtyard. She smiled at him and got one in return.

Just as she was about to wave him over to join them, Aramis appeared on the Captain's balcony and shouted out to him, "Mathieu. Could you join us please?".

Mathieu shrugged and ran upstairs to follow Aramis inside.

"Wonder what that's about," Juliette mused, taking another sip.

"We'll soon find out," was all Athos could offer her.

Silence enveloped them once more.

"Mathieu," Treville spoke as her peered over maps, "Aramis thinks you're ready to go on a training mission,"

"Sir?" Mathieu asked. He sounded a little surprised.

Looking up, Treville traded glances with Aramis and upon receiving a nod, turned his attention to Mathieu.

"Go ready the horses. You leave in a couple of hours. This is your chance to prove yourself," He handed him a piece of parchment, "Go to Serge. Give him this. He'll give you what you'll need,"

"Thank you, sir," Mathieu took the paper from him, "Aramis,"

After Mathieu left, Aramis turned to Treville, "He's ready,"

"I know," Treville said as he sat down, "Be careful,"

"Always, sir," Aramis offered as he left the office and made his way out to the courtyard.

Aramis spotted Mathieu and Juliette over at the stable, Juliette helping to ready the horses.

"Training mission?" Athos' voice interrupting Aramis' thoughts.

Aramis said nothing, just looked at him.

"Where?" Athos asked.

"Savoy," Aramis turning his gaze back to the brother and sister duo.

"Be careful," Athos' words echoing the Captain's.

"Always," Aramis giving Athos the same reply, "Hope Juliette's going to be okay,"

Athos' silence prompted Aramis to look at him, and was met with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't think they've ever really been apart since they got here. Certainly, not this long," He explained.

"She'll be okay," Athos eyes speaking volumes.

Clapping his friend on the shoulder, Aramis made his way over to the stable.

"You be safe," Juliette said as she helped Mathieu ready the horses.

"I will," Mathieu knew words would do little to ease her worry.

"Just come back to me," Juliette couldn't bring herself to look at him when she spoke.

Mathieu brought her into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I promise,"

Aramis felt a bit guilty as he approached them, they were obvious having a moment and he didn't want to disturb it.

Sensing Aramis' arrival, Juliette released herself from her brother's grip.

"You be careful too," she poked him in the chest as she spoke.

"Always," Aramis' saying the word for the third time, "It's only training. Everything will be fine,"

"You bring him back," She kissed him on the cheek, "You come back too,"

"Juliette, everything's going to be," Aramis was taken aback by how worried she seemed to be, "Training missions happen all the time,"

Juliette said nothing as Athos seemed to appear next to her.

Aramis and Mathieu mounted their horse, and rode off to join the others.

Sighing, Juliette turned to face Athos, "Something doesn't feel right Athos,"

"They're in excellent company," Athos' words having little effect.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Juliette staring at him.

Athos silence confirming her suspicions.


	5. Five

They were 3 days into their training mission.

Night had fallen on the camp, the only source of light coming from the campfire that was still burning.

Mathieu was sitting in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and lost in silent contemplation.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Aramis approach.

"Everything alright?" Aramis' voice startling Mathieu.

"Yes," his eyes never leaving the flames, "Why do you ask?"

"You looked lost," Aramis said as he sat down beside him, relishing in the warmth of the fire.

"I was just thinking about Juliette," Mathieu offered.

"What about her?" Aramis queried.

"When I accepted the Captain's offer, I didn't think about what it meant for Juliette," Mathieu still not looking at Aramis.

Aramis turned to face him, a little surprised at his confession.

His silence seemed to prompt Mathieu to continue talking, "Soldiering is a dangerous affair. What if something happens to me? Where does that leave Juliette? What happens to her if I die?"

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Aramis took in a deep breath before speaking, "She'll never be alone, that's for sure,"

These words finally getting Mathieu to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Aramis continued, "The whole garrison is taken with her. Everyone has her back. She has managed a to cultivate a rapport with every person there, doesn't matter what their rank or job is. She has found a way to form a friendship with every single one of them, she knows all of them by name. Wouldn't surprise me if she could tell you their whole life story as well. Should anything happen to you, god forbid, she would never be alone. The Musketeer's will always be her family, whether she accepts it or not,"

"She won't be able to live at the garrison," Mathieu said sadly, "It's a miracle that the Captain lets her stay with me,"

"No miracle necessary for that," Aramis laughed, "Treville is more taken with her than anyone of us. Except maybe Athos,"

"Athos?" Mathieu sounded confused, "Athos barely says two words to her. Half the time when I come across the two of them together, they're just sitting in silence. It's the only time Juliette is ever really quiet,"

"Athos may be a man of few words, but his eyes speak volumes. Juliette is one of the rare few you can understand him and communicate back. Never disregard their silence my friend, that is when they are speaking the most," Aramis' eyes were beginning to droop as they continued talking.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest," He said as he rose and made his way over to his tent.

"In a minute," Mathieu responded, his eyes returning to watch the flames.

Aramis turned in for the night, leaving Mathieu to think about things.

No sooner had Aramis dozed off, he was awoken by screams and the clanging of metal.

Gripping his sword in one hand and a pistol in the other, he emerged from his tent.

He was met with the bodies of his comrades, only a few remained alive and attempting to fight off the attackers.

Aramis spotted Marsac among the ones left alive and made his way to join him. He looked as though he was outnumbered.

As he made his way to him, he tripped over one of the bodies.

He threw up when he realised it was Mathieu's body he had tripped over.

Dropping to his knees, he tried to find a pulse.

Tears began to fall from his eyes when he couldn't find one. His body was still warm, meaning he hadn't died too long ago.

Raising his pistol, he aimed and shot at the first enemy combatant he could find.

Standing up, he gripped his sword tight and charged at the group Marsac was fighting.

His anger filled cries alerted Marsac to his presence and the two began fighting, taking down as many as they could.

Aramis took a strike to the head and instantly went down.

When he woke, he found himself propped up against a tree in the forest they were camping next to.

Scanning his surroundings, he began to panic when all he could see were dead bodies.

His panic subsided a fraction when he spotted Marsac.

He broke when he realised that Marsac was just sitting amongst the bodies, his head in his hands.

Marsac stiffened when he felt Aramis's gaze. He walked over to him and took his head in his hands to inspect the wound.

"Anyone?" Aramis asked, but knowing the answer.

"I don't have anything to bandage your wound. It's pretty bad Aramis," Marsac's ignorance of his question all the answer he needed.

Uneasy silence swallowed them as Aramis cried.

Marsac stood after a few moments, shame and guilt the only emotions he felt.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, as he ripped of his uniform and rode away.

Aramis didn't have the strength to stop him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Blood loss making him sleepy and the pain from his head wound becoming unbearable, all Aramis could think of was the promise both he and Mathieu had made to Juliette. The promise that they would come back to her.

Crying as he closed his eyes, Aramis' heart broke as he realised he would be breaking the first promise he had made that he truly cared about keeping.


	6. Six

"Something's wrong," came Athos' voice, "They should have been back by now,"

"I was thinking the same," Treville sounded tired, "Ready the horses. Take a group and find them,"

Athos hovered in the doorway, "Juliette," was all he said.

"Tell her nothing. We don't need her to worry unless there's a reason too," Treville sighed.

"Sir," Athos said as he departed.

He made his way to a group of cadets that were practising near the stables, "Ready your horses,"

The group did as he asked without batting an eye. Athos had that effect on people.

Juliette spotted him just as he was about to mount his horse, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Athos said turning to face her, "Just running an errand for Treville,"

"With a small troop?" Juliette placed her hands on her hips in defiance, "Athos, what aren't you telling me?"

Athos said nothing. He simply placed a kiss on her cheek, mounted his horse and rode off, his small troop following behind.

Juliette stood there frozen. She had a hand on her cheek, where Athos had kissed.

She had a sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

She turned and raced upstairs, stopping at the doorway of Treville's office.

She felt sick when she saw the look on his face.

"What's happened?" Her voice alerting Treville to her presence.

When he said nothing, Juliette stepped inside.

"What are you keeping from me?" she asked as she sat down, her voice wavering.

"Juliette," Treville's tone worried her further.

"Just tell me," her eyes now staring at the floor.

"We don't know anything yet," his words bringing her eyes up, "They're late,"

"Athos?" she asked.

"Gone to find out what's keeping them," Treville attempted to smile, but his eyes gave him away.

Saying nothing, Juliette got up and left. She made her way into the courtyard and sat at their table, facing the entryway to the garrison, waiting for them to return.

When Athos and the men found the campsite, no one was prepared for what they saw.

The field was decorated with bodies. Musketeer bodies.

"Look for survivors," Athos bellowed as he dismounted.

The scene made him feel physically ill, but he kept his composure. He had to, for the sake of his men.

As he worked his way through the bodies, he spotted someone propped up against a tree.

Racing over, Athos' heart stopped when he realised it was Aramis.

Kneeling down next to him, he frantically tried to find a pulse.

He let out the breath he was holding in when he found it. It was weak, but it was there.

"Hang on Aramis," he said as he ran back over to the horses to fetch some blankets.

Returning to his friend, Athos set about wrapping him in blankets, trying to warm him up.

"You," he yelled at the musketeer closest to him, "Anyone alive?"

"No, sir," Was the sad reply he got.

Sighing sadly, he turned his attention back to Aramis. He let out a gasp of surprise when he realised Aramis was staring back at him.

"Athos?" Aramis asked, unsure if he was seeing things, "Am I dead?"

"No, you are very much alive," the sadness in Athos' voice feeling like a crushing weight on Aramis' chest.

"Anyone?" he asked, voice quiet.

Athos couldn't bring himself to answer, but his silence was all the answer Aramis needed.

"Mathieu's dead," he choked out.

Athos' brought Aramis in for a hug. Rare, but extremely necessary in the moment.

This gesture finally breaking Aramis, he began to sob uncontrollably.

Athos said nothing, just holding on to Aramis tight. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Other Musketeers saw the event unfold, but said nothing. All too lost in their own grief.

After what seemed like hours, Aramis' sobbing began to subside and he removed himself from Athos' embrace.

"How am I supposed to tell her" Athos knew he was referring to Juliette. The news was going to break her.

"I'll tell her," Athos offered.

"No," Aramis looking up at him, "It has to be me,"

Athos stared at him, "You sure?"

"We made her a promise," Aramis' eyes began to water again, "We promised we'd come back to her. It was supposed to just be a training mission. We were supposed to come back to her,"

Athos' reached out a hand and flinched a little when Aramis gripped it tight.

"You are," was all Athos could say, he knew it wouldn't help any though.

"Not how we were meant to," Aramis voice suddenly void of all emotion.

Athos winced at his sudden change, this was bad.

"Come on," Athos rising and helping Aramis up, "Let's go,"

"What about them?" Aramis said, looking at all the bodies.

"I'll send a cart back for them," He guided Aramis to the horses as he spoke.

As they mounted, Athos breathed in deep.

This was going to be one of the toughest things he'll ever have to witness.


	7. Seven

Juliette had moved on from worrying, and had advanced to slight panic.

Athos' sudden bout of affection only served to confirm that something bad had most likely happened.

She felt someone standing next to her, the person's presence breaking through her clouded mind.

Looking up, she was a little surprised to see that it was Treville taking a seat next to her.

Turning her attention back to the garrison entryway, she felt their shoulders touching and his hand take a hold of hers.

Both sat there in silence, Juliette not trusting herself to speak, and Treville now knowing what to say.

They had been sitting there for a few hours when the sun began to set.

Treville had not moved from his seat, even though he probably had more important things to be doing.

Juliette was grateful he stayed with her. She wasn't sure if she would have been okay if he hadn't.

His hand holding hers was what was keeping her emotions in check.

They had been sitting there so long, she was beginning to feel sleepy.

She moved in closer to Treville and rested her head on his shoulder.

He didn't react at all. Juliette felt a little surprised but said nothing.

She had her eyes closed when she heard the sound of horse hooves on pavement.

Flinging her eyes open, she stiffened when she saw only Athos had returned, and had an injured Aramis with him.

Treville letting go of her hand snapped her out of it.

Both rose and hurried over to them.

Treville helped Aramis down as Athos dismounted.

"We need to send a cart back," Athos spoke first.

Juliette could only stare at Aramis, and Aramis refused to look at her.

"Aramis?" Juliette's voice was timid, something she normally wasn't.

Athos and Treville exchanged glances. Treville silently asking about survivors and Athos silently answering.

Juliette slowly approached Aramis, and winced when she noticed the head wound. The dried blood prompting her to look at Athos.

'It'll heal' Athos' look answered.

Turning back to Aramis, Juliette carefully took his head between her hands and forced him to look at her, "Aramis?"

The sadness and guilt she saw in his eyes began to crack her resolve.

"I'm sorry," Aramis choked out, "We broke our promise,"

All it took was those words and Juliette crumbled.

Dropping her hands from Aramis's face, Juliette would have fallen to her knees if Treville's arms hadn't caught her.

Holding her tight, Treville manoeuvred them so that they were once more sitting at the table.

Juliette gripped onto him like her life depended on it, her sobs soaking through his shirt.

Athos had a firm grip on Aramis, both men starting to crack.

Seeing Juliette inconsolable finally destroyed what was left of Aramis. He fell to his knees, his sobs rivalling Juliette's.

Athos fell with him. His eyes met Treville's. Both men realising that the other was also unsure of how to handle the situation.

Leaving Aramis for a moment, Athos walked over to a couple of musketeers and explained what had happened. He instructed them to take a cart and meet the others at the campsite.

Returning to Aramis, Athos saw he had stopped crying.

He was just staring at Juliette, his face blank.

Treville noticed this also.

Both men knew this was bad, and both men had no clue has to how they were going to go about fixing it.


	8. Eight

Savoy.

That place had destroyed everything.

It had happened weeks ago.

It was supposed to be a routine training exercise.

Supposed to being the operative words.

But it quickly turned into a massacre.

Aramis being the only one left.

Well Marsac had survived too, but had left Aramis alone, injured and on death's door.

When Athos had found him, he had thought him dead. The strangled noise from Athos was one sound he never wished to hear again.

Facing Juliette and telling her that her beloved brother was dead, destroyed him more.

Waking himself from these thoughts, he got out of bed, washed and dressed, and slowly made his way down to their table for breakfast.

He had composed himself just enough before leaving his room, that he could plaster a fake smile on his face.

He knew Athos would see right through it, he had been nursing Aramis through his nightmares after all.

He only cared that no one else saw through it.

Everything was fine until he got halfway to the table.

Approaching the table from the kitchen was Juliette. He hoped she hadn't seen him, but those hopes were quickly dashed when she sent a sad smile his way. That was all it took to break his resolve.

Breathing sharply, he made to turn around and head back up to is room when he collided with Athos.

Noting his friends anguish, Athos said nothing and simply embraced Aramis, whispering comforting words in his ear. Athos never usually showed affection, especially in public but Aramis had desperately needed it.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Athos let go, looking at his friend to make sure he had regained composure.

Aramis simply nodded, answering his friend's silent question.

"You can't avoid her forever you know?" Athos said, referring to Juliette.

"If I hadn't recommended Mathieu for the exercise, he would still be here. She would still have her brother. She would still have family," was all Aramis could say. He refused to turn around even though he could feel Juliette's eyes on him.

"She still has family Aramis, or are you forgetting all the times she has referred to us as such," Athos' voice was soothing even if his words refused to penetrate Aramis mind.

"Seeing me will only bring her more pain. I'll forever be a reminder of what was taken from her," Aramis made to walk away, but Athos' hand on his arm stopped him

"Don't you think she should be the one to decide that?" Athos said, bringing Aramis' face up to look at him.

He took in a sharp breath at the dead inside look in his eyes. He needed to get Aramis to talk to Juliette, Athos knew she would bring him back to them.

"She's already lost one brother. Don't make her go through losing another," And with that he let go of Aramis and walked over to greet Juliette.

He was welcomed with a plate of bread and cheese, and sad smile.

"He still won't come near me, will he?" She gestured towards Aramis

"Give him time," Athos said between bites.

"How much time Athos? It's beginning to feel as though he doesn't love me anymore." She knew she was being ridiculous but this forced separation made it feel so.

Athos was taken aback by her comment. Juliette was never one to question their love or loyalty for her. It was the one constant they had all come to rely on. Before he could even protest, she waved a hand at him to stop him.

"I know, I know. He loves me. But I don't want to be the reason he wilts away Athos, I won't. He must know I place no blame at his feet, none at all," She looked at Athos, pain and sadness filled her eyes. "I need him to come back to me Athos. I need my boys, my family, it's the only way I can survive this," Her last comment nothing more than a whisper, but Athos heard it regardless.

Looking to where he had left Aramis, he noted that the man hadn't moved at all. He was obviously conflicted between running for his rooms and facing Juliette.

Athos' words had struck a chord with him, tugged at heartstrings he didn't know were still intact.

Athos was just about to rise and drag Aramis over, but before he could Juliette stood with a look of determination in her eyes. She stalked over to where Aramis was still standing and engulfed him in hug, not giving the man an option. She had clearly chosen the element of surprise to aid her.

Athos expected Aramis to protest, to fight, to run away. What he hadn't expected was for Aramis to crumble into the embrace, gripping Juliette like his life depended on it, while his sobs raked through his entire body.

Juliette managed to lower themselves until they were kneeling on the ground, all without letting go of Aramis.

She thought if she let him go, he would run and she didn't know if he would come back.

She didn't care about the state of her clothes or how this scene might look to outsiders.

All she cared about, in that moment, was Aramis.

Watching the event unfold in front of him, Athos glared at anyone who dared to come near the two. He wasn't trying to be mean, but god help anyone who dared to interrupt Juliette and Aramis. Suddenly he could feel eyes watching him, and he looked up to find Treville watching the scene from his balcony. He shot Athos a concerned look, silently asking if he needed to intervene.

Athos shook his head and smiled slightly. He knew the Captain would understand his response.

With that, the Captain made his way back into his office. He knew that Athos would call him if he was needed. He trusted him with the care of Juliette and his men.

Once Aramis' sobbing subsided, Juliette let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Moving slightly, she untangled Aramis' hands from her clothes, never letting go of them. Just simply entwining her fingers with his. She didn't know who this was comforting more, her or Aramis.

Knowing he wouldn't be the one to speak first, she broke the silence.

"Do you not love me anymore?" She knew the question would hurt him, and she knew she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear him say it.

She needed him to remind himself and her, that he was loved and did love.

He needed reminding that he was still worthy.

He just looked at her stunned, and a little hurt. It took him a few minutes before he composed himself enough to respond.

"You know I do," was all he could manage.

"Then talk to me, hug me, yell at me, fight with me, just acknowledge me. I'll take anything at this point Aramis, anything. As long as it shows me that you're still in there. That you're still with us, that you're still with me," she spoke, looking into his eyes and hoping he could see all the things she wasn't saying but was feeling.

"You should hate me. If I hadn't recommended your brother come with us, he would still be alive. You would still have him. You would still have your family," he broke away from her grasp, letting go of her hands.

He didn't move away from her though. She took that as a good sign.

Her glee was fleeting as his words registered. Then she got mad.

"Don't you get it?!" her voiced raised as she gripped the lapels of his jacket, forcing him to look at her.

Athos had left the table and started to make his way over to them. Close enough to separate them if needed, but far enough to not interrupt them. The commotion had brought Treville out of his office once more, but he said nothing. Just silently watching.

When Aramis failed to respond, she shook him as she asked again, "Aramis, don't you get it? You are my family. It wasn't just Mathieu. He was family by blood, but you are family by choice. Losing him hurt me in ways I know you can understand. But I knew I still had you. And Athos, and Treville. I took comfort knowing I still had family. That I wasn't alone. But then you left me. You refuse to look at me, refuse to talk to me. You go out of your way to avoid me. And you're doing it for foolish reasons. I don't blame you Aramis, not even a little bit. Being a Musketeer was all Mathieu ever wanted. Being your friend was just the icing on the cake. He died doing what he loved. Died knowing I was loved. Don't take that from me or from his memory, don't make me be the reason you give up. I need you here Aramis. I need you. I need all of you. I won't survive without you," she sounded defeated as she let him go, "Don't leave me Aramis, and don't ask me to let you go,"

She got up and walked over to Athos. Without even asking, Athos wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"He can't leave me Athos," Juliette sobbed against his chest, as she curled her fingers around the first bit of fabric she could find and gripped tight.

"He knows how you feel. I tried telling him, but I think it coming from you made him hear it. Don't give up on him just yet," Athos murmured close enough to her ear so she could hear him, all while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

He could see the other musketeers watching him, but he also knew they would not be foolish enough to ever speak about it. No one wanted to incur the wrath of Athos.

"Same goes for you, you know. Don't you leave me either, and don't you dare ever ask me to let you go," Juliette raised her head enough to look into his eyes, pleading with him.

He knew he didn't need to answer with words, so he just placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, knowing she would take that as his response.

Juliette sighed and dropped her head back down, savouring the safe feeling and warmth Athos was providing.

For someone who kept everyone at an arm's length, and with good reason, he was surprisingly soft towards her. Never condescending, and never coddling her, but soft when she needed it.

She allowed herself to just disappear into Athos for a little bit, her outburst at Aramis clearly having worn her out.

A hand on her shoulder, and Athos shifting made her alert. She stiffened slightly at the touch, but one look at Athos' face and she knew it was Aramis who had approached her.

With Athos' arms dropping to release her, she turned to face Aramis.

But before she could say a word, Aramis' arms took up the position that Athos' had only moments ago.

"I'm sorry Juliette, I'm so sorry," were the words Aramis kept murmuring in her ear.

It was an unnecessary sentiment, but she let him say them, knowing it was what he needed to do.

All she could do was hug him back, just as tightly and fiercely as he was holding onto her.

After a moment, she pulled away, wiped the tears from his face, placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table where a plate of bread and cheese was waiting for them. Juliette knew Serge had left it for them. He had been just as worried about Aramis as she had been.

Throwing a grateful glance to Serge, which he returned in kind, Juliette forced Aramis to sit. She placed the plate in front of him, and after he failed to eat, she took it upon herself to rip a piece of bread and force it down him.

"Juliette, is this necessary?" Aramis enquired after swallowing the mouthful. He eyed the piece of cheese now in her hand, and grabbed her wrist to stop her attempting to force feed him that too.

"Well if you're not going to feed yourself, I'll have to do it for you," She responded.

"You haven't eaten properly in weeks Aramis, don't think I haven't noticed," she had lowered her voice with that comment.

"Oh dear god no, not in front of everyone. I'm not an invalid you know?" he placed a hand over his heart in mock indignation, trying his best to lighten the mood. The sadness in his eyes, while still there, was beginning to dim a little.

"Then show me you can feed yourself," she handed the piece over to him. He ate it, while wearily keeping an eye on her, lest she try to grab more food to force feed him.

The look of satisfaction she gave him when he reached for more of his food, began to chip away at the heaviness he had been feeling of late.

After a few more mouthfuls, Aramis placed a hand on Juliette's knee, stopping her mid mouthful.

As she turned to look at him, she could see his sense of love and worthiness beginning to slowly return.

He leaned in close and whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere,".

As she moved away, she placed her own hand over his and without looking him in the eye, softy asked, "You promise me?"

"For as long as God will allow it," He replied, hoping she could hear just how much me meant it, just how much he was going to prove to her that he meant it.

The gentle squeeze of his hand that he got in return, told him all he needed to know.

She leaned in close, and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Then stop testing him,"

And with that, the two of them just sat there in a comfortable silence, eating their food and still gripping each other's hand tightly.

Athos looked up at Treville and they traded knowing looks of relief.

While Aramis still had a long way to go, both men revelled in the fact that he was still with them. That they still had their family.


	9. Nine

It had been weeks since Aramis had told her of her brother's death.

It had been weeks since Athos, in a rare display of affection, held her while she crumbled.

It had been weeks since she made Aramis forgive himself.

It had been weeks since she made both Athos and Aramis promise that they wouldn't leave her.

It had been weeks since everyone had finally stopped treating her like she was made of glass, yet she still hid herself away whenever she felt herself start to break.

It had only been weeks since she lost the only blood relative she had left, but she didn't want to be seen as a weak little girl.

It had been weeks and she was still waiting for the time to come when Treville would tell her she had to leave.

She knew she couldn't stay at the garrison.

She wasn't a Musketeer, that was her brother.

He was the reason she had been allowed to stay.

Now that he was gone, so was her reason.

She didn't want to leave, she had nowhere else to go, so she just kept waiting.

Treville was leaning over the railing of his balcony, watching Juliette in the courtyard below.

That was how Athos found him when he ascended the stairs. He stood at the top step, reluctant to approach the Captain and disturb his thoughts.

"What is it?" Treville asked as he turned his head to look at Athos.

"Juliette," was all Athos said. He knew the captain would need no further explanation.

Taking the silence as his que, Athos stepped forward to join his captain in leaning over the railing.

Juliette was sitting at the table with Aramis, watching the cadets train. Every now and then either Aramis or Juliette would point out what they were doing wrong.

It still amazed and impressed Athos how the cadets would accept direction and criticism from Juliette. Even though she wasn't a musketeer, and even though she was a woman, the cadets still held her and her opinion in high esteem and treated her with the same respect they gave to more senior Musketeers.

The Captain seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised by his cadets, or by how easily Juliette seemed to fit.

Then again, Treville always saw the things in others that everyone else would either miss or choose to ignore. He was an excellent judge of character.

"You're going to let her stay," Athos stated.

"She's not a Musketeer," came Treville's reply.

"You're going to let her stay," Athos repeated, this time looking at Treville as he spoke.

The silence he got in return, and the look on his face as he watched Juliette, was all the answer Athos needed.

He felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

He had come up here intent on convincing the Captain to let Juliette stay. But once he saw the Captain he realised he wouldn't need to.

Everyone had been so caught up in their own relationships with Juliette, that no one had taken the time to notice how entwined Treville and Juliette's lives had become.

Thinking back on everything, Athos scolded himself. How could he have not seen it?

"Have you told her?" Athos asked, his attention turning back to the courtyard. Aramis had Juliette laughing about something but he could see that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Not yet," Treville answered, "I haven't found an appropriate time,"

"Any time would be an appropriate time. She keeps waiting for you to tell her she has to leave," Athos said, "She needs to know that we're not going to abandon her. She needs to know she'll always have a home here, with us,"

That must have been the push Treville needed, because without saying a word, he descended the stairs and walked over to Juliette. Athos soon followed.

"Captain," Aramis said as Treville appeared.

Juliette had had her back to the courtyard and so didn't see him coming. She stiffened slightly as Aramis spoke.

"Can you give us a minute?" Treville said, gesturing to Juliette.

Aramis nodded, and walked over to stand next to Athos.

Treville sat next to her and placed a hand at the small of her back. She tensed under his hand, but otherwise didn't move or say anything.

"Juliette," she closed her eyes at the softness in Treville's voice. 'This was it' she thought to herself.

"Juliette, look at me," his voice still soft. He waited patiently.

Turning to look at him, she opened her eyes. She was determined to keep her composure.

He brought her in close for the hug she desperately needed and whispered in her ear, "You're not going anywhere,"

That was all it took to break her. Treville held her tight as she sobbed and clung to him. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and murmured the words she needed to hear, "Never be afraid I'm going to ask you to leave, because I won't. Never be afraid of not being welcome here, because you are. Never be afraid that anyone here will abandon you, because they won't. At least not on purpose. Never be afraid that you don't belong here, because you do. More than you realise. Never be afraid to show your emotions, no one will think less of you if you do. Everyone here adores you, you must know that. The garrison is your home Juliette, and everyone here is your family. For as long as you want, and even when you think otherwise. For better or for worse Juliette,"

The garrison was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. No one said or did anything, not wanting to stop the moment in front of them. It had been a long time coming, everyone knew it.

After what seemed like forever, Juliette's sobbing subsided. Treville waited for her to collect herself before he let go. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek before standing and addressing his men.

"Juliette is now my ward. You will continue to treat her with the same respect and adoration as you have been doing since she first arrived. Nothing changes," and with that he left them, returning to his office.

Juliette was speechless.

Aramis was by her side in an instant, Athos remaining where he stood.

"Juliette?" Athos' concerned voice breaking through her bubble.

"I'm okay," her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had just done. She reached for the goblet of water Aramis had just placed in front of her, and took a sip.

Both men watched her carefully, waiting for the Captain's words to fully sink in. They weren't sure what her reaction would be when they did.

She could feel their eyes on her. She took a deep breath to steady her thoughts, and that's when Treville's words registered.

Without warning, she stood and ran up the stairs to Treville's office.

She entered without knocking, and stood in the doorway.

"Did you mean it?" her question receiving a raised eyebrow.

"Did you mean it?" she repeated, this time moving to take the seat opposite him as she spoke.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Why?" her voice suddenly becoming timid, which was unlike her.

"You are family," he said, as if that was all the answer she needed.

Seeing the confusion on her face, he spoke again, "You are more important to all of us than you will ever realise Juliette. You calm Aramis, you keep Athos in check, and you are more of a family to me than my own. You belong here,"

Juliette sniffed and wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thank you," she managed to say, breathing in deeply as she did.

Both of them sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

After a couple of minutes, Juliette walked around to stand behind where Treville was sitting, and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek, and he patted her arm before she let go.

Leaving Treville's office, she was greeted by Athos and Aramis. Both of them smiled once they realised she was looking happier than she had in weeks.

Slinging his arm around her shoulders as they descended the stairs, Aramis declared it was time to head to a tavern for a few drinks.

No words were said between them as they walked out of the garrison.

Juliette finally felt like things would be okay. She took comfort knowing that no matter what doubts she may have or what may happen next, that she would always have a home and would always have family.

This time, her smile reached her eyes.


	10. Ten

_Two years later, a new recruit would come along and change their dynamic for the better…_

Standing at the entryway of the garrison, he was weary. He knew that most people didn't take too kindly to the colour of his skin, but he was hoping that things here would be different. He was hoping that he had finally found somewhere he could belong, could find the family he had been missing. Given that Captain Treville himself had found him and recommended him, he hoped that people wouldn't say the things they usually did. Even though he had grown thick skin over the years, some words still cut through him like a knife. He was human after all.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the garrison. No sooner had he set foot in the courtyard, the clanging of swords and friendly jests he heard only moments ago, had come to an abrupt stop. He knew why. It was the colour of his skin, the one thing he couldn't change about himself. The one thing he sometimes wished he could. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He could feel all their eyes on him, watching, starting. No doubt wondering what their captain had been thinking.

He sighed and turned around, once again facing the entryway to the garrison. Only this time he was intent on walking out, back onto the streets of Paris. He didn't want the Captain to have any repercussions of his choice to recruit him, heart heavy but knowing it was the right thing to do.

Before he could even take one step back towards the way he came, he felt a hand on his arm. He hadn't heard anyone move, and he certainly hadn't thought anyone would come near him. He was a Moor after all. Wearily, he moved his gaze to look at the person gripping his arm. He was surprised to find that arm attached to a woman. He hadn't noticed a woman in the garrison. 'You weren't paying attention to your surroundings were you though? You were too busy focusing on the silence' He scolded himself.

Without uttering a single word, the young woman gripped his arm a little tighter and practically dragged him to a nearby table. She gestured for him to sit next to her, as she sat down and placed a bowl of stew down in front of the empty space.

"You're not going to make me eat alone are you?" She uttered as she picked up her own bowl, "I promise it's not poisoned, I'm not in the habit of poisoning the new recruits. Not until they have it coming anyway," she said between mouthfuls. She had a grin on her face as she said it.

Opposite them were two men, with amused grins on their kind but tired faces. Taking this as a good sign, he sat down and began eating the stew, grateful for the warm food. She eyed him for a second to make sure he was eating, before pouring him a goblet of water and returning to her own bowl. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments. He wasn't sure what to say. This simple gesture meant so much and he wasn't sure there were any words that would truly do justice to how he felt. She was something else. He had never met a woman like her before. Just being near her was calming for him. All his life he had done things with one eye open, always looking over his shoulder. But not here, not now in this moment.

"Umm thanks mademoiselle …" he trailed off. She calmed him and he didn't even know her name.

"Juliette," came her warm response "And these two are Athos and Aramis," She added, gesturing to the two men standing opposite them.

"And you would be the Captain's new recruit?" Aramis asked, picking up an apple and taking a bite of it.

"Yeah, Porthos is my name," He replied, his expression sinking as he could once again feel all eyes on him.

"Don't worry about them," Juliette said softly referring to the other musketeers in the garrison, placing her hand on Porthos' knee knowing he needed the comfort. She could see how quickly he tensed when he realised that no one in the garrison had resumed their activities. But before she could speak again, Athos beat her to it.

"Everyone back to your duties. I don't think Captain would take too kindly to his Musketeers getting sloppy just because a new recruit has arrived," His voice not overly loud, but commanding nonetheless. Sure enough, no sooner had he spoken those words, the sounds Porthos had first heard as he entered the garrison resumed.

"Thanks for that," He offered as he looked up at Athos, while covering Juliette's hand with one of his own and giving it a gentle squeeze as thanks.

"Ah its's not a problem," came Aramis' voice, replying on Athos' behalf. Juliette could see the relief that spread across Athos' face. He wasn't someone who took gratitude well, but he smiled at Porthos nonetheless. "Juliette has claimed you as one of us now, and we always look out for one another," Ararmis said as he walked around to place a quick kiss to the top of Juliette's head.

" 'Mis was that necessary?" Juliette groaned, but the smile in her eyes gave her away.

"You know my love for you is always necessary my dear," He tipped his hat to her as he bowed mockingly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some recruits to school in the art of shooting," And with that, he walked over to a small group of men standing near the practice targets.

Comfortable silence washed over them again. Porthos was struggling to understand why there was a woman who seemed so at home in the garrison, why had she decided that he was worth her kindness, and why her two friends seemed to just accept him.

Sensing him tense once again, Juliette squeezed his hand that still had a hold of hers. She looked at Porthos and upon seeing his eyes were closed in contemplation, she turned her gaze to Athos hoping he could shed some light on the change in behaviour. Athos was a man of few words but that was what made him observant. He could read people like a book and always seemed to know what people were thinking. Before she could ask anything, Athos spoke. Almost as if he was out to prove her right.

"You're wondering why Juliette seems so at home at the garrison?" He asked, as he sat down picking up a goblet of water.

"Doesn't seem as though it's the kind of place for a woman," Porthos responded, feeling a sense of loss as she removed her hand from his. He hoped he hadn't offended her, but he didn't want to look up and see hurt in her eyes. He hadn't known her long, but he never wanted to be the reason.

Athos put his hand up to stop her reply as he spoke again. He knew Porthos hadn't meant any disrespect. It was a fair enough question. "Normally I would say you're correct, but in this case, Juliette lives here. She's Captain Treville's ward," He gave her a smile, brief but warm. Athos might be a man of few words, but his words spoke volumes.

Porthos turned to look at Juliette, noting the sad look in her eye. Before he could ask, Juliette answered.

"My brother was a Musketeer. The only family I had left. My brother made it clear to the Captain that we were a package deal. The captain didn't have to let me stay, he could have refused. But knowing that we had no one but each other, he made an exception. Aramis thinks the Captain had a soft spot for me even then. I pull my weight though. I take care of the washing, help Serge with all the cooking. Didn't want anyone to think the Captain was playing favourites. Aramis even started teaching me basic medicine. I usually help with the wounded now," She had a sense gratitude and pride as she spoke. She was proud of herself and all she had accomplished so far.

"How did you end up the Captain's ward?" Porthos asked. Athos giving Juliette a sad smile as she looked down at her hands, suddenly nervous. Noticing her change in behaviour, Porthos placed a hand on her shoulder. It was his turn to offer some comfort now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," he regretted asking the question. The event was obviously a sad memory.

"No, it's okay. It's just no one has asked in a while," She looked up at him and gave a small smile as he dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Like I said, my brother was a musketeer. Up until the day he wasn't. He died. In service of the King. It's the only way he would have wanted to go out," She took a deep breath in before she continued.

"When he died, Treville took me in. He could have just thrown me out, but instead he became my legal guardian. He was like a father to me anyway, so nothing really changed," She had a warm smile on her face as she spoke about the Captain. He clearly meant a lot to her.

"We would have missed having you around," Athos said softly. Porthos had forgotten he was sitting there. Wasn't hard to do, he barely made any sound. "Who else will keep Aramis from self-destructing?" He offered.

Juliette's eyes lit up at this remark, "And who would make sure you don't follow the same path?" She added, reaching across the table to quickly squeeze Athos' hand.

"Indeed," was all Athos said, as he stood up and walked over to join Aramis in training.

Once more, Porthos and Juliette sat in silence. Both taking solace in each other's company. Porthos was still puzzled though. Juliette could sense it, she had picked up some of Athos' traits after all.

"Something still troubles you. What is it?" She asked.

"Why me?" He asked in response.

"I'm sorry?" She sounded surprised. She had not been expecting that.

"Why me? Why are you being so kind to me? Why did the others just accept me?" He refused to look at her, even when she moved closer so that their shoulders were touching.

"Because you're a good man," was she said. As if those few words were just somehow all the answer needed. But it wasn't, he needed more. He needed to understand.

"You don't even know me," He said quietly, still not daring to look.

"I know enough. Treville choose you, and I trust him with all my heart. And as for the other two, they trust the captain as well. But most importantly, we trust each other's judgement," She elaborated.

"But what if I'm not worth it? What if your judgement is misplaced?" her breath hitched as he spoke. Now she understood. She didn't blame him, he had obviously been subject to much hatred in his short life. Being a Moor, from the Court of Miracles no less, didn't really give him the best start in life. People could be so judgemental. He didn't need to know that she knew about his upbringing though. She had promised Treville and she would never betray his confidence.

"The very fact you are here, makes me believe that deep down you know you belong here. The Captain doesn't make recommendations lightly. You should take comfort in the knowledge that if he thinks you should be here, then you are worth it. And don't worry about what other people say. You now have Athos and Aramis watching your back. You won't find anyone better than those two. Don't let them hear you say you're not worth it. Aramis will chuck a fit. He likes you already. Don't be surprised if he shows up at your door bright and early tomorrow morning to make you join him for an early morning stroll," she said, hoping he would heed her words. She knew it would take more than just this little talk before he would truly believe his worth, but she hoped at the very least it was a start.

"He better hope it's not too early. I'm not really an early morning person." He said grinning as he looked up at Juliette. She instantly felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw the smile reach his eyes. The sadness was still there, but had dimmed, showing Juliette that over time those doubts would disappear.

"Oh, don't worry, neither is Athos. His first day here, Aramis made the mistake of trying to wake Athos up. Got himself a nice black eye for his troubles," Juliette chuckled at the memory of Aramis walking into the kitchen sporting Athos' handiwork.

And on that note, Porthos stood and bowed at Juliette.

Before she could enquire as to why, she heard Aramis call Porthos over to where he was standing with Athos. Without saying a word, he walked over to them.

Looking over his shoulder back at Juliette, Porthos knew that she was somethings special. He had always been taught to trust his instincts, and his instincts told him she was going to be everything for him.

God help him, he just knew he was going to end up falling for the Captain's ward.

Juliette grinned to herself at the sight of her boys standing as one with the new recruit.

She picked up an apple and made her way up the stairs, intent on making sure her favourite musketeer had eaten. As she got to the top, she found Treville leaning over the railing out the front of his office, watching the scene unfolding on the ground below.

"Were you spying on us?" Juliette asked, sounding amused.

Without moving from where he stood, Treville responded, "I prefer to think of it as knowing what my people are up to, as is my duty,"

Moving towards him, she wasn't surprised when he put his arm out to her, offering her a place by his side. Standing next to him, his arm circled round to bring her into a much needed embrace.

"You heard me talk about Mathieu," She sighed.

"Didn't have to hear it to know. Athos' bout of affection gave that away," He said, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head before letting her go and making his way back into his office.

"He's going to fit in just fine," Juliette offered about Porthos as she followed Treville inside.

"I hope so," Treville sounded a little sad as he said it, "I hope he realises his worth before he decides to throw it all away,"

"Oh, I don't think you will have to worry about that. Aramis is already quite taken with him. I haven't seen him this carefree since before Savoy. It's like he knows that Porthos is going to end up being important to him. Athos likes him too. I could see it in his eyes when he was talking to him." Juliette offered as she sat down opposite the desk.

"And you?" Treville posed, his eyebrow raised as he awaited the response he knew was to follow.

"I like him just fine. I think he'll be good for all of us. He has this nature about him. He's going to be the glue that holds them together I think," Juliette ignored the amused look on Treville's face.

"You like him just fine?" Treville still looked amused, "I saw you with him. It's not how you were with the others in the beginning. I think you like him a little more than just fine,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Juliette replied as she stood up.

"Off to check on your boys?" He asked, knowing full well that she was going to protest.

"No as a matter of fact, I'm going to see if Serge wants some help with supper," She said walking out of the office. She didn't see the grin on Treville's face change to one of slight concern. He knew she would eventually fall for him. He could see the body language shared with them as they talked, as they sat in silence. He groaned at the thought, knowing that he would now have to keep an extra eye on Porthos and Juliette.


	11. Eleven

Juliette was eating her breakfast when Athos joined her.

She handed him the goblet of water sitting next to her without being asked, while moving herself and her plate a little closer to him.

It was their normal routine now.

Juliette would rise early and fix herself some breakfast, always adding extra for when Athos would stumble out of his room.

She would always hand him the pre-prepared drink and move closer to him so that he could pick food off her plate. He wasn't usually hungry in the mornings, but he needed some sustenance to get through the day.

Athos kept her company, Juliette kept him alive.

Porthos was watching them from across the courtyard.

He had been with the regiment for over almost a year now, and he still couldn't figure out the relationship between Athos and Juliette.

"Feeling jealous, are we?" Aramis' amused tone breaking Porthos' thoughts.

"No," he grumbled as he looked at Aramis. If he was being honest with himself, was a little jealous at how close Athos seemed to be with Juliette. Aramis too. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Confused?" Aramis' asked, amusement still present.

"I just don't understand," Porthos said, shaking his head slightly as his gaze returned to the duo at the table, "Do they even speak to each other?"

"Quite a lot actually," Aramis' eyes betraying the humour in his voice.

"Really? Because every time I catch them like this, they always seem to be silent," Porthos couldn't hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Athos says more with his eyes than with his words. Juliette is among the rare people who can understand him and communicate his way," Aramis' tone becoming sad with his words.

This change in tone prompted Porthos to face Aramis. His eyes softened when he saw the sadness on Aramis' face.

Sensing Porthos' stare, Aramis breathed him deep as he spoke, "This just reminds me of a similar conversation I had with Juliette's brother. The night before he died,"

"I'm sorry," came Porthos' voice as he placed a comforting grip on Aramis' shoulder.

"No need," Aramis relishing in the human contact.

After a few moments, Aramis patted Porthos' hand and removed himself from the grip, "Come, let us join them for breakfast,"

And with that, both men made their way over to their friends.

Juliette was the first one to notice their impending arrival.

She looked up and greeted them with a warm smile as she nudged Athos.

Still reeling from his hangover, Athos looked up at her and glared.

'What?' his eyes were piercing

'Company' she stared, gesturing to the two men sitting opposite them

Athos merely rolled her eyes and laid his head back down on the table.

Juliette kicked him under the table.

A groan was what she got in return.

"Sorry," she offered to them, taking a bite of bread, "You know how cranky he is in the morning,".

Aramis just laughed.

Porthos just looked amused, and enamoured by Juliette.

Juliette blushed a little under Porthos' stare.

Aramis noticed and smiled at the sight.

"What's the plan for today?" Juliette asked, nudging Athos and silently handing him a piece of bread when he sat up.

He took it and gave her a look that told her he was grateful.

"Training, patrolling," Aramis answered for the group, "You know, the fun stuff,"

Juliette smiled at him, before looking at Porthos, "See something you like?"

Porthos choked on his water at her words.

Aramis slapped him on the back as he roared with laughter.

That sound earning Juliette a small smile from Athos. He hadn't heard Aramis laugh like that in a while. A sound he hadn't realised he missed.

"Sorry?" Porthos manged to ask once he stopped coughing.

"You were staring," Juliette said softly, handing Athos more food before taking a mouthful herself.

"Didn't realise," Porthos replied, looking away. He found himself looking at Aramis, the older man grinning at him.

A comfortable silence washed over them, as the four of them sat there relishing in the carefree moment they had just shared.

The silence was broken when Porthos stiffened suddenly.

Looking at him, Juliette took in a sharp breath as she saw sadness in his eyes.

She exchanged looks with Aramis and Athos, both men just as confused at the change in demeanour as she was.

"Porthos?" Aramis asked softly.

Silence, and clenched fists is what he got.

Juliette was just about to speak when she noticed two men that she recognised as new cadets not far behind Porthos.

She couldn't hear what they were quietly saying to each other, but it was obvious from the sniggering looks on their faces and fingers pointing in Porthos' direction, that they were the reason for the change.

Anger coursed through her as she rose to her feet.

She was going to give them a piece of her mind. How dare they treat her friend so poorly.

Before she could give them the tongue lashing she wanted, Athos' hand on her arm stopped her.

Looking down at him she glared, 'You can't ask me not to'

'Think of Porthos' his eyes speaking back.

'I am'

'Don't do this'

'I have to' her eyes glaring at him.

Sighing, Athos let go of her. There was no stopping her. Not when her friends were involved.

Stalking over to the two men, Juliette was fuming.

She could feel the others' eyes on her, but that only served to strengthen her resolve.

"How dare you?" Juliette growled.

"What are you on about?" said the one she recognised as Marcus.

"What gives you the right?" Juliette poking Marcus in the chest at each word, "You have no right to say derogatory things about a fellow Musketeer, a fellow human being,"

"He's not one of us," the other man said harshly. Juliette was pretty sure his name was Jean, "I heard him was rasied in the Court of Miracles,"

"He doesn't belong here," Marcus spat out, "He's no better than the criminals he grew up with. He's a Moor. A mongrel,"

No more words had the chance to be spoken as Juliette's fist collided with Marcus face.

He stumbled to the ground, a hand clutching where Juliette had hit him.

"You stupid girl," Jean growled as he grabbed her arm, his eyes menacing.

"I'd let go if I were you," Aramis voice startling Juliette. She hadn't realised he had moved.

"She should know her place," Jean's grip only tightening, "She's a woman,"

"Let her go" Athos voice echoed through the courtyard.

Jean glared but let go of Juliette.

Athos moved so that he was standing directly between the two men and her.

"You're not fit to be Musketeers," Juliette's voice breaking through the silence. It was clear she was still seething with anger.

What do you know of being a musketeer?" Marcus hissed as he dusted himself off, "

"I know more about being a Musketeer than you ever will," she seethed.

"You're a woman, you know nothing," Marcus wasn't helping himself.

"You're. Not. Fit. To. Be. A. Musketeer," Juliette started to move towards them, eyes rageful.

Porthos' hand stopped her. Nobody had noticed him join them.

Turning to look at him, she began to soften at the pleading look in his eyes. He took her sigh as the compliance it was.

"The Moor and the little girl? How touching. Does the captain know about this disgusting affair?" Jean's words resulted in Juliette launching herself at him, wildly throwing punches hoping to get a few hits in.

"ENOUGH!" Treville's voice stopping everyone in their tracks. The commotion had brought him out of his office.

Nobody said anything, the tension in the air was thick.

"Somebody tell me what's going on," Treville commanded as he descended the stairs.

"Juliette struck at us," Marcus the first to speak.

"Juliette?" Treville hid his surprise well.

"It's my fault sir," came Porthos' voice. Juliette visibly winced at the sadness she could hear.

The look that Aramis shot Treville told him it wasn't that simple.

"Juliette, go wait in my office," Treville's voice firm.

When Juliette failed to move, he spoke again, "Now Juliette,"

Huffing she finally listened and headed into Treville's office.

"You two clean yourselves up," he said, looking at Marcus and Jean.

He then turned to the others, "What happened?"

"Porthos was the recipient of some rather unkind sentiments," Aramis offered.

"And Juliette?" Treville asked, feeling as though he already knew the answer.

"Defended him. It only got violent when they repeated the words to her face," Aramis' words what Treville had been dreading.

"I'm sorry sir," Porthos was next to speak.

"For?" Treville asked.

"I should have stopped her. Wasn't anything I haven't heard before," Porthos' words causing Treville to sigh.

"It's not your fault," he said as he turned to head up to his office.

"Not Juliette's either," Athos words ending the conversation.

Taking a seat at his desk, Treville looked across at Juliette.

Her eyes were closed but it was obvious she was still furious.

"You can't go around striking my men," Treville's voice soft not that they were alone.

She flung her eyes open at his words, "They shouldn't be Musketeers,"

Treville simply raised an eyebrow.

"They said awful things about Porthos, about the colour of his skin, about his upbringing, about me," her voice becoming soft with sadness.

"That still doesn't mean you get to punch them," he sighed.

"They deserved it," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's not your call," said Treville.

"No, it's yours," she retorted defiantly, "They're not going to stop,"

"You know this how?" he asked.

"I know their kind. They're privileged. They will never see Porthos as anything but a Moor," her words felt like poison on her tongue.

"You care about him," Treville's words surprising her.

"He's family," her response earning a slight laugh from Treville.

"Tell me you'll make this right," Juliette's plea hidden amongst her words.

The look Treville sent her way told her he would do what he could.

"I'm not sorry," She knew she had put him in a tough spot.

"I know," was the acknowledgement she got in return.

Taking that as a sign the conversation was over, Juliette exited and made her down to the courtyard.

Spotting the three of them sitting at the table, she strolled over and sat herself next to Porthos.

"So proud," Aramis offering her a goblet of wine, smile on his face.

She grinned at Aramis, and accepted the drink.

Athos stared at her, 'Everything okay?'

'For now' she stared back.

Porthos' hand taking a hold of hers brought her out of her silent conversation.

Turning and looking at him, she squeezed his hand as she waited for him to speak.

"Thank you," he finally said after a few moments.

"Was nothing," she shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.

"Was everything," she got in return.


	12. Twelve

It had been a couple of months since the incident.

Word spread quickly amongst the regiment.

Marcus and Jean did not get the support they were expecting, only a small few sharing the same archaic views.

Juliette's rapport with the other members proved quite strong, the other Musketeers all too ready to side with her.

As a result, Porthos was taken under the wings of and protected by not only Aramis and Athos, but the others as well.

Treville silently sided with Juliette as well. He didn't show anything outward, but Juliette knew.

That mattered the most to her.

Treville was also proud that Juliette's defence of Porthos proved to him that he had chosen wisely (save for the select few) with his Musketeers.

They chose to ignore the colour of Porthos' skin and his societal standing, simply embracing him as one of them.

Marcus and Jean, while remaining as Musketeers, had not been let off easy.

They were tasked with performing the everyday menial tasks Juliette usually took care of.

They reported to Serge, Treville feeling as though reporting to Juliette would only add to the tension.

To say they took things well would be an understatement.

Things came to a head a few weeks after they thought it would be funny to destroy some of Porthos' clothing while doing the laundry.

Taking a seat next to Athos, Juliette could feel that something was wrong.

Their reluctance to look up at her arrival proving it.

Nudging Athos, she wasn't prepared for the softness she saw in his eyes.

'What is it?' her look weary.

'Juliette' his look a silent plea.

That was when she knew something had happened, and Porthos was the victim.

'What did they do?' her eyes flitting between Porthos and Athos.

Athos silence prompted her to voice her question out loud, "Someone tell me what happened, now,"

"It's nothing," Porthos looking up at her.

"Nothing?" her tone daring him to try to lie to her

"Juliette, leave it, please," Porthos' pleas went unanswered as Juliette turned to Aramis.

"Aramis?" her use of his name as a question earning her a sigh as he looked up.

"They destroyed some of his clothes," came his answer.

Juliette breathed in deep. She was now fuming.

"When are they going to learn…." Her words trailed off as she rose.

Athos rose too, grabbing her arms to keep her where she stood.

"Juliette, don't" his words echoing Porthos' pleas.

"Athos," her tone a warning.

'Not this time' they had now moved to unspoken conversation.

'Athos'

'Don't'

'I can't'

'You can'

'I don't want to'

'You must'

'Porthos'

'Exactly'

Aramis watched the silent exchange happened. He knew Athos would be attempting to calm Juliette's desire to wage war on the ignorant fools. He just wasn't sure whether he would be able too.

"It's not worth it," Porthos' words surprising all of them.

"Of course, it's worth it" Juliette had turned to look at him.

"I'm not worth it," Juliette took in a sharp breath at the words.

Before she could react, Athos' voice broke through, "Never say that,"

Porthos' only response was to cast his eyes down.

"You're definitely worth it," Aramis placing a hand on Porthos' shoulder as he spoke.

Still no reaction.

Juliette walked around the table and kneeled next to Porthos.

Hesitantly, she took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"You are worth it," her voice wavering slightly at the defeat in his eyes.

When Porthos still said nothing, she spoke once more, "Especially to me,"

Her words so quiet, Athos and Aramis thought they had heard her wrong.

Looking at each other, they both acknowledged that the relationship between Porthos and Juliette was beginning to shift into something more.

Porthos sighed as he removed her hands from his face, not letting go of them.

He continued to stare at her for a moment, taking in the determined and pleading look on Juliette's face.

He brought her hands to his lips and placed a quick kiss to them before letting go.

"Okay" was all he said, Juliette seemingly relaxing at the word.

Aramis smiling at the sight before them prompted Athos to give a slight groan, a smile in his eyes betraying the sound.

Porthos and Juliette. This pairing was definitely going to happen, Athos knew was only a matter of time.

Juliette rising, she turned to walk away.

"Juliette," Athos' tone causing her to stop.

Looking over her shoulder at them, she flashed them a grin, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything,"

Relief came across Porthos' face.

"This time," Juliette added as she turned and made her way out of the garrison.

"We should follow," Aramis looking at Athos as he spoke.

Athos simply shook his head.

Porthos added nothing as he watched Juliette walk away, a warm feeling washing over him.

Juliette's stroll through the streets of Paris, buying replacement clothes for Porthos, calmed her slightly.

While she was still fuming about their treatment of Porthos, her desire to find and punch them in the faces subsided.

She would listen to Porthos this time. Next time, she decided, she would ignore all of them.

Leaving the shop, her purchase in hand, she decided to take a favourited shortcut back to the garrison.

She hadn't made it far when she heard voices that made her blood run cold.

Turning around, she came face to face with Marcus. Jean and a couple of others behind him.

"What do you want?" her anger from earlier returning,

"You've caused us quite a bit trouble," Marcus backing her up against the wall as he spoke, effectively cornering her.

"You made you were made to look weak by a woman?" she silently cursed herself for taking off on her own when tensions had been running high.

"You should have stayed out of it," Jean speaking as he came up beside Marcus, "It wasn't any of your concern,"

"You made it my concern when you singled out my friend," she was starting to become concerned at how close they were.

"He's a Moor," Marcus getting too close for comfort.

"He's a Musketeer," Juliette defiantly correcting him.

"Treville has no business allowing that mongrel to join the regiment," Jean's disrespect of the Captain igniting a fire in Juliette.

"Porthos earned it," Juliette hissing, "More than you can say for yourself. You had it handed to you with no real work on your part. It's you who doesn't belong,"

Her words earned her a harsh slap across the face from Marcus. She dropped the parcel was carrying at the impact.

"You watch your tongue," his tone vicious as he moved in closer, "You never know what could happen,"

"Treville will have your uniform for this," Juliette now desperately trying to hide how frightened she was beginning to feel. She could taste blood in her mouth. He must have slapped her harder than she thought.

"How's he to know?" Marcus eyes menacing, "As far as he'll be concerned, we just happened to walk past this alleyway and found you like this,"

"Like what?" Juliette shivered as Marcus moved to whisper in her ear.

"Let's find out, shall we?" his tone dark as he ran a hand up her thigh.

That was Juliette began to thrash, but Marcus and Jean's arms on either side of her made her efforts pointless.

"Nobody can protect you now," Jean's voice and the smirks from the others prompted Juliette to knee him the private region.

This forced him to the ground, letting go of Juliette's arm.

Using her now free arm, she moved to strike Jean, but he quickly grabbed her hand, and twisted it behind her.

She couldn't help the cry of pain as she felt herself collided with the wall in the process, hitting her head hard.

"Help…" she tried to shout, but her voice was slurring and her vision was starting to go.

As she started to crumble, she felt Jean's hands, that had been holding her up, let go.

"Merde!" his voice becoming distant as she could hear footsteps retreating.

As she slid down the wall, her world turned black.


	13. Thirteen

Athos was beginning to feel concerned when Juliette didn't return.

A couple of hours was more than enough time.

He knew she had gone to buy some clothes for Porthos.

He also knew she should have been back by now.

Aramis came up next to him as he watched the cadets train.

"She should be back by now," Aramis voicing Athos' thoughts.

"I know," Athos sighed back.

"We need to find her," Aramis fidgeting as he spoke.

"I know," Athos repeated.

Looking as though he was about to offer a comforting hand on Aramis' shoulder, Athos decided against it and headed out of the garrison.

Chasing after him, Aramis reached and stopped him.

"Porthos?" Aramis' voice hesitant.

"We don't need to cause any pain until we know what's happened," Athos shaking his head softly, "We could be worrying about nothing,"

"You don't believe that one bit," Aramis following Athos out of the garrison.

The uneasy sentiment hung in the air as they walked the streets of Paris looking for Juliette.

They hadn't been walking for too long when they found her.

Rushing towards her, Athos couldn't help the fear he felt as she made no movement at the sound of their footsteps.

His fear was increased as Aramis dropped to his knees beside her and frantically searched for her pulse.

"Aramis?" Athos tentatively asked, unsure if he wanted an answer.

Aramis' sigh of relief chipping away at the fear a tiny bit, "She's alive,"

Athos knelt beside Juliette's other side and grasped her hand, "Concussed?"

Aramis felt around Juliette's head and looked at Athos sharply when he felt a lump.

"Yes," he pulled his hands away and breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't see blood, "No open wound. She must have just hit her head slightly too hard,"

"So, she'll be okay?" Athos asked.

"I believe so," came Aramis' reply, "We should get her back to the Garrison and make her comfortable,"

Saying nothing, Athos simply picked Juliette up bridal style and began walking.

The quiet laugh Aramis gave at the sight earned him a raised eyebrow form Athos.

"Juliette would be terribly upset if she could see the way you're carrying her right now," Aramis explained.

As they reached the entryway, Athos stopped.

"What is it?" Aramis becoming concerned.

Athos' non-existent response caused Aramis to follow his gaze. He gasped when he saw Treville standing with Porthos, both men looking their way.

Treville moved towards them, concern clearly evident on his face.

Porthos remained where he was, as if he was frozen in place.

"Not here," Athos words stopping the Captain from asking any questions.

He walked past them and headed towards Juliette's room.

Before he could contemplate how he was going to open the door, Porthos appeared and opened it for him.

Placing Juliette down on the bed, Athos turned to thank Porthos, but he was gone.

Sighing, he pulled up a chair and sat down. He ran a hand through Juliette's hair before taking her hand in his and holding tight.

He was soon joined by Aramis and Treville.

Aramis pulling up a chair at the foot of her bed and sitting.

The Captain remained in the doorway. Neither musketeer could imagine how Treville was feeling.

"What happened?" Treville's voice soft with concern.

"Don't know," Aramis answered, "We found her like this,"

"We know who's responsible," Athos voice deepening with rage.

"We do?" Aramis surprised at Athos' words.

A glare pointed his way is the response he got in return.

"Athos," Treville prompting him to continue.

"Marcus, Jean," Athos growled.

"We can't prove that," Aramis voice was soft.

"It was them," Athos was defiant.

"This is all my fault," Porthos' voice from behind Treville.

"It wasn't" Aramis knew his words would not make him feel any better, but they needed to be said.

"She was out there alone because of me," the sadness in Porthos' voice making Aramis wince. "It's not your fault," Aramis repeated.

"Look at her!" Porthos hissed, gesturing to the split lip and the bruise that had started to form "Don't tell me it isn't my fault. We all know she was out buying me clothes,"

"What for?" Treville asked watching his men.

"They ruined his," Juliette's voice startling all of them. Porthos' outburst must have woken her.

Athos felt her hand squeeze his and he sighed with relief, before letting go.

Treville's stare prompted her to continue, "I wanted to replace them. I was trying to do the right thing. And now I've lost them,"

"I don't care about the clothes," Porthos' voice was soft, a trace of adoration in them.

Juliette blushed at his words.

"What happened?" Treville asked, ignoring the shift in relationship between Porthos and Juliette for now.

"They cornered me. I fought back, "Juliette's eyes began to water, "I swear I tried to fight them off,"

Aramis moved and sat next to her on the bed, running his hand through her hair as he brought her close.

"We know," he said softly.

Looking up at the others, he could see the anguish on Athos' face, the guilt on Porthos', and the anger on Treville's.

"Who?" everyone could sense the anger in Treville's voice.

"Marcus, Jean, Antoine and Michel," Juliette answered timidly.

Without saying a word, Treville walked out of the room.

"Stay here," Athos said as he and Porthos followed their Captain.

Athos wasn't surprised when Aramis and Juliette appeared beside him a couple of minutes later.

"You should be resting," he winced a little when he noticed Aramis was being careful of her right arm.

"Aramis said it's just a sprain. Nothing to worry about," Juliette answering the question Athos' gaze was posing.

They all saw Porthos stiffen at the revelation. They could also see how heavily the misplaced guilt he felt was weighing on him.

"I want everyone's attention! Now!" Treville bellowed, his voice breaking them from their thoughts.

Once everyone had gathered, Treville's voice echoed through again, "Marcus, Jean, Antoine and Michel. Step forward,"

When no one moved, Treville became furious, "You four, move to attention now!"

The four of them finally moved and stood in front of their Captain.

"You know what you did," Their eyes all looking down as Treville spoke, "Remove your uniforms. I want you out of my sight,"

"Sir…" Marcus began to protest.

"it's not up for debate!" Treville looked as though he was going to murder Marcus.

"You have some nerve…." Porthos voice deep as he moved towards them.

"You!" Marcus lunged at Porthos.

Treville stopped him, "Don't go there. Not if you enjoy breathing,"

The garrison was deathly silent as they watched the four of them remove their uniforms and were disgracefully discharged from the Musketeers.

Athos stood protectively in front of Juliette was they walked past.

"I ever hear you coming after anyone again, you'll wish you were dead," came the threat from Athos when he saw the look in Marcus' eye.

Nobody was sad to see them leave.

"Take care of her," Treville said to them as he headed to his office, "I'll be by later to check up on you,"

"Let's get you back into bed," Aramis said leading Juliette back to her room, Athos following them.

Once she got settled, Juliette was saddened to find Porthos had not joined them.

"Give him a moment," Athos' knew what she had been thinking, "He'll join us,"

"You sure about that?" Juliette jested.

Sure enough, a minute later Porthos appeared in the doorway.

"Stop it," Juliette's firm tone prompting Porthos to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," she answered.

"You were out there because of me," Porthos said sadly.

"I'm sorry I lost the clothes," her apology surprising them.

Porthos couldn't help but be amazed by her. She was the injured one, and here she was apologising for losing some clothes.

"I don't care about the clothes," Porthos repeating his words from earlier as he moved closer to her.

She smiled as she patted the spot next to her, indicating he should sit.

"If you care about me, stop blaming yourself," Porthos looked away at her request.

"I can't do that," his tone guilt laden.

"For me?" she asked, squeezing his arm.

Looking up at her, he saw acceptance and love in her eyes. He suddenly felt himself unable to deny her.

He didn't need to use words, she could feel the shift in his demeanour.

"Good," she said as she sank down into her pillows.

Closing her eyes, she smiled.

All three of her boys smiled back.

They didn't know what had they done right in life to deserve someone like Juliette, but were immensely grateful for her.


	14. Fourteen

It had been a few months since the incident.

It had been a few months, and her boys never let her out of their sight.

One of them was always hovering near her, she was never on her own.

At first, she let them do it. It made her feel safe, and she knew that at times it was more for their benefit than hers.

Juliette was standing with Aramis, helping him train cadets.

"You boys need to stop," she had her hands on her hips as she spoke. She was determined to get them to back down.

"Stop what?" Aramis asked, his eyes never leave the cadets in front of him.

"The hovering," she sighed, "It's driving me nuts,"

"Juliette…." Aramis tone a soft plea.

"Aramis, I get it. I really do. But it was months ago," she touched his arm to get her to look at him.

"I need to feel normal. Right now, I feel like I'm made of glass," she said once he finally looked at her.

"We can scale back while you're here at the garrison," Aramis offering a compromise, "But not when you're out in Paris. Not yet,"

Juliette saw the despair in his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Okay. For now,"

"For now," Aramis agreed, as he turned his attention back to the cadets.

Juliette spotted Porthos practicing his sword work with Athos.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when he noticed her and grinned.

Aramis saw this happen out the corner of his eye.

"He needs to focus Juliette," he said as he nudged her shoulder gently.

"He is," her attention returning the cadets in training.

"Not if you keep distracting him," there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I am doing no such thing," she turned to face him, "I only smiled. It was the polite thing to do,"

Aramis shook his head as he chuckled, "You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Your effect on him," his eyes flitted between Porthos and Juliette.

"Have you gone insane?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aramis merely laughed.

"We're friends Aramis, friends," her eyes still clouded with slight confusion.

"For now," his tone indicating the conversation was over but not finished.

It had been a week since her conversation with Aramis, and Juliette still couldn't figure out what had gotten into him.

She also couldn't get his words out of her mind.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Athos walk over to her.

"Juliette?" his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

Athos winced as he moved his hand away, feeling guilty he had startled her.

"Stop it," she scolded, but her eyes told him she meant it with love.

"Stop what?" he asked looking away.

"Stop feeling guilty. You startled me, okay? I wasn't paying attention," her words firm, but her tone was soft.

Athos said nothing as he sat beside her.

"Aramis said you would all stop smothering me when I'm in the garrison," Juliette said once she felt Athos settle next to her.

"I know," he replied.

"And Paris?" she asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"We'll work on Paris," he sounded as though he was smiling, "Porthos will be tougher to convince,"

Silence fell over them at those words.

Her thoughts wandered back to her conversation with Aramis as they sat there.

"I can hear you thinking," Athos' voice broke through.

"You know Porthos and I are just friends right?" she asked.

Athos faced her, amusement and a raised eyebrow in question is what he offered her.

"Aramis thinks there is something more going on," she turned to look at him as she spoke.

"Is there?" Athos asked, smirking slightly.

He knew what Aramis was referring to. He too had noticed the shift in dynamic between Juliette and Porthos.

"No," Juliette answered, but her tone told him she wasn't sure.

"Okay," he said.

She stared at him surprised, "Okay?"

"Okay," he repeated as he looked back out into the courtyard.

He spotted Aramis at the stables, and the two men showed a knowing look.

"Okay," Juliette said as she felt their comfortable silence take over.

Aramis chuckled to himself. It was obvious from the look Athos gave him that Juliette hadn't stopped thinking about their conversation.

"What's so funny?" came Porthos' voice from behind him.

"Nothing," Aramis said as he turned around to face him.

Porthos didn't believe him but didn't push the matter, "I was told you were looking for me?"

"Yes," Aramis gestured to the garrison entryway, "We're on patrol duty today,"

"Well let's go then," came Porthos eager words.

"After you," Aramis mockingly bowed.

Laughing, Porthos left the garrison, Aramis alongside him.

They walked for a few blocks in silence, taking in what Paris had to offer them.

"So….," Aramis said after a while, "You and Juliette"

Porthos stopped at the words, "What?"

"What's going on there?" slight amusement in Aramis' tone. Something Porthos didn't quite notice.

"Nothing," came the gruff response.

"Easy, Porthos," Aramis realising the miscommunication, "Was just a question,"

"It's not like that," Porthos' tone still serious.

"I know," Aramis said as he gestured that they should start walking again.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the bigger man continued their patrol.

"You care about her," Aramis once again breaking the silence.

"So do you," Porthos replied, "Athos too,"

"Yes," was Aramis' reply, "Differently to you though. Correct?"

Porthos' silence confirming Aramis' words.

"She sees me," Porthos words startling and saddening Aramis at the same time.

He didn't say anything. He just let the silence continue, hoping Porthos would keep talking. It was obvious this had been weighing on his mind.

"She sees me," Porthos repeated, "She doesn't care about the colour of my skin or where I come from, none of it. She really sees me, sees who I am as a person,"

"She is special that way," Aramis smiling as he spoke.

"She's everything," Porthos spoke, his voice showing his adoration, "Everything,"

"And that's a problem?" Aramis asked.

"She's a friend Aramis," Porthos sounded sad.

"Porthos…," Aramis was about to offer Porthos some comforting words when they were interrupted by a commotion at one of the food stands,

"Help! My purse!" came a woman's cry.

The two musketeers spotted the thief fleeing.

"Time for some excitement," Porthos said, briefly looking at Aramis before giving chase.

'It can wait' Aramis thought as he followed closely behind.


	15. Fifteen

Aramis had been avoiding her lately. His behaviour changed like this every year around this time.

And each year Juliette worried. But this year he seemed to be coping better.

Or so she thought….

A knock at her door woke her.

Blinking her eyes open slowly, she groaned when she realised it was still dark.

Another knock came, the speed of which made her rise quickly.

"Just a moment," putting her jacket on as she spoke, to look a bit more decent.

Flinging the door open, she was met with a panicked Porthos.

His hand was firmly holding on to Aramis', almost as if he was going to flee.

Her face softened when she recognised the look on Aramis' face, he was in the midst of an panic attack.

"Oh Aramis," her voice soft as she engulfed him in a hug.

When Aramis failed to hug her back, she let go and gestured to Porthos, "Come inside you two,"

Porthos led Aramis to the bed, and sat next to him.

Juliette watched as Aramis struggled to compose himself and even out his breathing.

She watched as Porthos struggled to support his friend.

Aramis briefly made eye contact with Juliette and she gave him a warm smile.

That ended up being the wrong reaction, as no sooner had she smiled, Aramis' breathing began to quicken and become more erratic.

Moving quickly, Juliette knelt in front of him.

Tentatively she took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Breathe Aramis," she spoke soft, her tone full of love, "You're safe. You're with me,"

Porthos watched on in amazement and adoration at the woman in front of him.

"I don't need you to be sorry Aramis," Juliette's words bringing Porthos out of his stupor. He hadn't heard Aramis speak.

Looking at the two of them, Porthos realised that Aramis must have been giving Juliette a look.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Juliette spoke again, her eyes never leaving Aramis', "I just need you to breathe. Just breathe okay, like me. Just copy me,"

Porthos watched as Juliette breathed in and out in a steady rhythm, and he watched as Aramis started to do the same.

"That's it Aramis. Keep breathing for me," she leant forward to kiss him on the forehead, "You're safe. You're safe here with me,"

They stayed like that for a few moments, as Aramis calmed down.

"Juliette," Aramis' voice was raspy.

"Don't you dare Aramis," Juliette's tone firm but soft, "You never judged me…."

"You had your reasons," Aramis giving Juliette a soft glare.

"And you don't?" she gave Aramis a soft glare in return, "Don't discount your own pain. It's no more real than mine,"

Aramis said nothing. Juliette could see he was tired, the panic attack clearly taking it out of him.

"You need to rest Aramis," rising as she spoke.

She turned her back for a split second to grab a second blanket.

When she turned back around, Aramis had already reached the door, Porthos clearly unsure of how to stop him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" a hand rested on her hip, and a hint of amusement in her tone.

Aramis stiffened form and his refusal to say anything caused Juliette to sigh softly. This was obviously a bad one.

"Stay, Aramis. My bed is just as comfortable as yours," Porthos felt a little jealous at Juliette's words. He wondered why Juliette would know about Aramis' bed.

"I can't ask you to do that," Aramis sad tone bringing Porthos' focus back to the situation at hand.

"I don't remember you asking," Juliette smiled a little as Aramis turned around to face her.

"Juliette…." Aramis sounded defeated.

"I need you where I can see you," Juliette spoke so softly they almost didn't hear her.

Aramis sighed as he registered her words.

He said nothing as he moved back to the bed and laid down.

Juliette laid the blanket she had retrieved and placed it on top of him.

His hand gripping hers stopped her from moving.

She squeezed his hand gently as she sat on the edge of the bed.

They just stared at each other for a moment.

Porthos could see that Aramis clearly needed the human contact.

Juliette leaned over a placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I'll leave a candle burning," she whispered before letting go of his hand.

She saw the relief wash over Aramis' face at her words as he closed his eyes.

Feeling a sense of relief herself, Juliette walked over to and slid down the wall opposite the bed.

Before Porthos could say anything, she gestured for him to come over and join her.

He did so, his eyes moving between Aramis' resting form and Juliette.

He was about to speak when Juliette placed a finger to her lips indicating for him to be silent.

That just sat there for what felt like hours, but would have only been minutes.

When the sound of soft, even breathing filled the room, Juliette spoke, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Porthos shook his head sadly, "I was coming back from the tavern when I heard noises coming from an alleyway. I followed the sounds and came across Aramis. I tried my best to calm him. Wasn't anything like you did but it was enough. At least I thought it was,"

He sighed when he felt Juliette's hand on his arm. It prompted him to continue, "I kept telling him I'd take him home, back to his room. He didn't like that. He began to panic more. Managed to say your name though,"

"That's when you brought him here," Juliette finished for him.

"Seemed like that's what he needed," Porthos finally looking up at Juliette, "You're what he needed,"

Juliette just squeezed his arm in response, her gaze returning to Aramis.

Porthos staring at Juliette for a second, relishing the feeling of her hand on his arm and admiring how she seemed to be able to calm even the darkest moments, before also turning his gaze to Aramis.

He looked somewhat peaceful now. Not completely at ease, but better.

"What is it?" Juliette's question causing him to look at her.

She laughed quietly at the confusion on his face.

"It's clear you have questions," her words silent permission for him to ask.

"They need you," Porthos looking over at Aramis, then back at Juliette.

"That wasn't a question," Juliette said slightly amused.

"Why?" Porthos was given a raised eyebrow in return.

"Why did he panic?" he asked.

"Savoy. Three years ago today," Juliette said sadly.

Porthos wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her a little closer.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

Juliette sighed softly, "I thought he was doing better this time. I should have seen the signs,"

"Juliette…." Porthos' tone softening at the anguish in her voice.

"Not your fault," came Aramis' voice.

"Thought you were sleeping," Juliette's voice had a slight warning to it, indicating Aramis should go back to sleep.

"Mhmmm," was what she got. Aramis had clearly dozed back off to sleep.

"He's right you know," Porthos watching her demeanour change, "It's not your fault,"

Juliette gave Porthos a sad smile in response.

The two settled into an uneasy but calm silence as they kept an eye on their friend.

"I need them as much as they need me," Juliette broke the silence.

"What?" Porthos asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Earlier you said they need me. I need them too." She rested her head on Porthos' shoulder as she spoke, "Especially this time of year,"

"Because of Mathieu," Porthos mused.

"It's my birthday in a couple of days," Juliette once again surprising Porthos.

He thought back to the last couple of years and realised they had never celebrated birthdays for her.

Sensing Porthos' line of thought, Juliette didn't give him a chance to say anything, "I chose not to celebrate it. It's too close to ….that day. The boys respected that,"

"And this year?" Porthos knew there must have been a reason she was bringing it up.

"This year I'll be turning twenty-one. The same age Mathieu was when he died," she sighed and buried her head in Porthos shoulder.

He took in a sharp breath at her words, his heart aching for her.

Not knowing what to say, he simply held her tighter.

He felt her sink into the embrace, making him smile as a sense of warmth came over him.

He knew things had changed between them, for him at least.

He knew he was beginning to fall for her, knew it would happen the moment he had met her.

He placed a kiss to the top of head.

It felt natural, like they had been doing this for years.

He groaned inwardly at the thought that if something did happen, he would have to tell the Captain.

If she felt the same way, he knew it was worth facing Treville, he would do it for Juliette.

He grinned to himself knowing that as of now, be it as lovers or friends, he would do anything for her.


	16. Sixteen

When Juliette woke the next morning, she wasn't on the floor anymore.

At some point during the last few hours, someone had moved her to the bed.

'Porthos' she smiled as she thought to herself.

She could feel someone's hand on her arm.

She slowly turned her head to the left and came face to face with Aramis.

His face looked younger as he slept.

Smiling, she slowly turned her head to the right, not wanting to wake the sleeping man beside her.

She expected to see Porthos sitting against the wall, or in the room somewhere at the very least.

She wasn't prepared for the pang of sadness she felt when he was nowhere to be found.

Using her free hand, she carefully released Aramis' grip from her arm and moved off the bed.

Quietly, she got herself dressed and pulled the covers over Aramis once more.

He didn't stir the entire time Juliette was moving about her room, making it clear to her that he had not been getting much sleep recently.

She smiled sadly at him before making her way out of her room and into the courtyard, intent on getting herself some breakfast.

Athos must have spotted Juliette at the same time she spotted him, because no sooner had she seen him, he gestured for her to come over to the table and then disappeared into the kitchen.

She gave an involuntary sigh of gratitude when he reappeared with a bowl of porridge.

Placing it in front of her, Athos took a good look at the state of her. Juliette squirmed a little internally under his gaze.

"You're tired" pouring her a goblet of water before sitting down opposite her.

"Thank you captain obvious," came the reply between mouthfuls.

When Athos gave no response, Juliette sheepishly looked up and was surprised by the look of amusement on Athos' face.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "Been a rough night,"

"Aramis," was all Athos said in return. A question and the answer all in one.

"Where did you find him this year?" Athos asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I didn't" she sighed.

When Athos said nothing, she looked up at him. She was met with a raised eyebrow and confusion.

"Porthos brought him to me," she felt guilty as she said the words, "He was mid-panic attack when I opened my door. I eventually got him to calm down. He's sleeping in my bed at the moment,"

"And Porthos?" Athos was sad about the whole situation.

"What about him?" Juliette was a little confused.

"Juliette," Athos tone holding a soft trace of sad humour.

"He stayed. Helped me look after Aramis. He did well for someone who was clearly unprepared for the situation. He was gone when I woke up though," Juliette sighed as she cast her eyes down, "I should have seen the signs Athos,"

"He was doing better this time," Athos answered her, "You know he would not be happy about you feeling guilty,"

Juliette's silence concerned Athos. That clearly wasn't all that was on her mind.

"There's something else," he stated, voice showing his concern. Juliette wondered if there was anything that man didn't know about her.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," her voice was quiet.

"I know," Athos spoke, and waited for her to continue.

"My twenty-first," Juliette felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Instead of hearing Athos speak, Juliette felt his arm bring her in close. She hadn't even heard him move.

The kiss to the top of her head is what caused the tears to freely fall, one after another.

There were no words said between them, there was no need.

Athos just sat there, holding her as she buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

This was the scene Aramis was confronted with when he entered the courtyard.

He instantly felt guilty.

"Not your fault," came Porthos gruff voice from the side.

Turning to face him, Aramis couldn't even muster the stamina to smile at him. He didn't feel like lying to his friend.

"But it is. I lied to her. I acted like I was doing better, but I wasn't. I was barely holding it together. Her guilt is my fault," Aramis running a hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Why?" Porthos' tone had softened, "Why'd you lie to her?"

"I didn't want her to keep putting her life on hold for me. Each year, that day rolls around and she spends all her time looking after me. She lost the only family she had left. I should be the one looking after her on that day each year," Aramis refusing to look at Porthos, "I should be the strong one,"

"You two never cease to amaze me," Porthos chuckled sadly.

Aramis looked up, confusion clear on his features.

"You both spend your energy feeling guilty about each other's pain, when you should be finding a way to grieve and move on together," Porthos answered the silent question, placing a comforting hand on Aramis' shoulder.

"Where did you go this morning?" Aramis desperately needing to change the subject.

"I had an errand to run," Porthos squeezed Aramis' shoulder before dropping his hand.

"So early in the morning?" Aramis raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes," was all Porthos offered.

After a couple of moments silence, Porthos sighed and opened his hand to reveal a locket, "Needed to buy it before someone else did,"

"For Juliette?" Aramis asked, his voice soft at the sweet gesture.

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Porthos shrugged.

Before Aramis could say anything, Porthos spoke again, "I know she doesn't celebrate her birthday. But she'll be twenty-one this year,"

"Mathieu," Aramis' breath hitched as he remembered.

"Wanted to get her something to give her a nice memory. I had it engraved with the fleur-de-lis. Like the one on our pauldron. To always remind her that she's one of us, a Musketeer, family," Porthos looked away embarrassed.

Aramis' hand on his arm brought his gaze back.

"It's beautiful Porthos," Aramis smiled, "She'll love it,"

Silence fell over them. Both men turning their attention back to the two at the table.

"I'm hungry," Aramis breaking the silence, after a few minutes, as his stomach grumbled, "Let's join them,"

"I'll catch up," Porthos turning to head to his room as he spoke, "Don't want her to see this before tomorrow.

Smiling, Aramis made his way over to the table. He was relieved when neither Juliette or Athos said anything as he sat down.

Without warning, a bowl of porridge was placed in front of him and another placed next to him.

Looking up, Aramis smiled when he saw it was Serge.

"Thanks," Aramis said as Serge walked away. Serge gave him a smile in response.

He was a few mouthfuls in when Porthos appeared beside him.

"Okay?" Aramis asked softly, looking between Juliette and Athos.

"Better now," Juliette answered, her eyes only slightly red now from her previous crying.

"Okay?" Athos asked him in return, his soft glare indicating Aramis had better not try to lie.

"Getting there," Aramis answered honestly.

Satisfied, Athos said nothing more, allowing the four of them to sit there in a comfortable silence until it was time to start on their activities for the day.


	17. Seventeen

When Juliette opened her eyes, the sun had just begun to rise.

She laid there for a minute in silent contemplation.

'Twenty-one' she thought, 'Happy twenty-first to me'

Sighing, she got up out of bed and got herself dressed.

She wore a simple but beautiful dress that Treville had bought her for her birthday.

No words had ever been exchanged between them, but every year on her birthday she would wake to a new dress hanging on her door.

It was a simple gesture, but it made her feel immensely loved.

Instead of sitting at the table in the courtyard and waiting for her boys, Juliette left the garrison and walked the streets of Paris.

It was another of her birthday traditions.

She would walk the streets and then end at 'her' spot by the river.

After a few hours, she would then return to the garrison in time for breakfast.

This year, although sadder for her, was no different.

As she reached her spot on the river, she was surprised to find Porthos sitting there, his legs dangling over the edge like she liked to do.

"I understand why you like it here," Porthos said as Juliette took a seat next to him, "It's serene,"

"Mathieu used to bring me here," Juliette spoke softly, "Said it helped him relax after a trying day,"

Porthos reached over and gripped her hand, not knowing what to say.

Juliette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, relishing in the contact.

They sat there in silence, hands intertwined, for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only a few moments.

"Why are you here Porthos?" Juliette's question breaking the silence.

When Porthos failed to respond, Juliette turned to face him.

"I can go if you want," he finally answered.

"Don't" she said, a bit too quick.

This reaction caused him to smile. A blush crept across Juliette's face.

"I have something for you," Porthos untangling their hands as he spoke.

Juliette missed the feeling of his hand. That thought made her blush even more.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"I know you don't celebrate it but …" he handed her a small box as he spoke, "Happy birthday,"

Juliette smiled sadly as she took the box from him.

She slowly opened it, revealing the locket with its delicate design.

She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"It's not much I know," he looked at her with trepidation.

"It's beautiful," her words coming out in an almost whisper as she removed the locket from the box and out it on.

She traced the engraving on it with her finger.

"The fleur-de-lis," Porthos words causing her to look up at him, "To remind you that you're one of us. That you're family,"

Juliette didn't know what to say. So instead of using words, she simply moved in close and hugged him tight. Porthos, in return, placed a kiss to the top of her head and held her.

"It's perfect," Juliette murmured against Porthos' chest.

"Just like you," Porthos couldn't stop the words from coming out.

He felt her breath hitch as she pulled away from him.

He said nothing, unsure of where to go from here. There was no turning back now.

"Porthos?" the tenderness in Juliette's voice causing him to look at her.

He was unprepared for what happened next.

She kissed him.

It was quick but powerful.

It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Juliette's choice of words stinging a little, "We shouldn't have done that,"

"I know," Porthos said sighing.

"You do?" Juliette sounded a little stunned.

"I do," he smiled sadly at her, "Doesn't mean I regret it though,"

"Me either," her reply giving him hope.

"One day," he said, facing her before rising to his feet.

"I hope so," she said softly.

"One day Juliette. I promise you," and with that he walked away, his heart heavy.

He'd had a taste of what could be and that only made him realise more that she was it for him.

"I'll hold you to that," Juliette whispered to herself as she watched Porthos walk away.

She continued to sit there for a few more minutes, before dusting herself off and headed for the garrison, intent on finding Aramis.

She found him in the stable, tending to his horse.

"Juliette?" his voice was soft, "Juliette are you alright?"

"I kissed Porthos," she blurted out.

Aramis just stared at her, "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Juliette exasperated.

All she got was silence.

"What have I done?" she sighed as she knelt against the wall, head in hands, "Aramis, what have I done?"

"It'll be okay," Aramis whispered in her ear as he hugged her, "It'll all be okay,"

"I hurt him," her eyes began to water.

"No, you didn't," he said as he pulled away slightly to look at her, "He adores you,"

"Oh no," she groaned sadly.

"Juliette?" Aramis was growing more concerned.

"I told him that it was a mistake," she heard Aramis breathe deep in understanding at her words.

"But it wasn't, Aramis. It wasn't a mistake," she began to cry.

"Then why?" Aramis asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Because I don't want to lose him," she sobbed.

"I don't understand," Aramis spoke softly.

"If I got in too deep and something happened, I wouldn't be able to handle it," she breathed deep trying to calm herself.

"Well did you tell him that?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"No," she said quietly, "I just let him walk away,"

"Oh Juliette," Aramis' heart broke for her. It was obvious how she felt about Porthos.

"I didn't even know I cared for him like that until I kissed him. It was like everything just fell into place," she wiped at her eyes.

"That's what love is my dear. Pure love," Aramis tone had a sad tinge to it.

"What do I do now?" she asked.

Sighing, Aramis pulled her in close, "I don't know,".

Athos was watching cadets train when Porthos appeared beside him.

"Morning," there was slight disappointment in Porthos' voice.

"Everything alright?" Athos asked.

"Fine," Porthos tone soft but gruff.

Turning to look at him, Athos noticed how sad he looked, "What happened?"

"Gave Juliette the locket," Porthos answered, not looking at Athos.

"And?" Athos knew something else had obviously happened.

"She kissed me," he said.

Athos nearly choked on the air, "What?"

"She kissed me," Porthos repeated, finally looking at Athos.

The sadness on Porthos' face hurt him a little.

"I thought you wanted that," Athos maintaining a serious tone.

"She said she shouldn't have," the sadness in his tone matching his face.

"Oh," was all Athos could say.

"She's right," they were the last words Athos expected to come out of Porthos' mouth.

Athos said nothing, just continued to look at Porthos.

"Now's not the right time," he continued.

"Is there ever a right time?" Athos mused, "The heart wants what the heart wants,"

"I know," Porthos sighed, "But I don't want to push it and lose her anyway. It needs to happen at her pace,"

"You'll wait for her?" Athos asked, his tone tentative with warning.

"Yes," as all Porthos offered, "Forever if that's what it takes,"

"Forever is a long time," Athos sighed, as he spotted Juliette over at the stables.

"She's worth it Athos," Porthos tone now full of adoration.

Athos simply patted Porthos on the shoulder in support, before turning his attention back to the cadets in training.

There were no words he could offer that would help ease the heartache.


	18. Eighteen

Everyone had noticed that Juliette had been avoiding Porthos all week.

Athos and Aramis were the only ones who knew why.

Even Treville had noticed this change in her behaviour. His suspicions as to why were confirmed when he spotted Porthos looking heartbroken after Juliette had obviously changed direction when she spotted him.

Sighing, made his way to the table where Athos and Aramis were sitting.

"What happened?" Treville's question startling the men.

"Sir?" Athos asked, glancing slightly at Aramis.

"Juliette and Porthos. What happened?" Treville noticed the looks passed between the two men, "They've barely spent any time in each other's company in the last week. Don't play me for a fool,"

"It's complicated," Athos offered. Aramis was strangely silent.

"Don't make me ask again," Treville's tone a slight warning.

"Feelings were discovered but complications arose," Aramis finally spoke, "It's not our place to say sir. You should talk to Juliette,"

"Do I need to reprimand someone?" Treville asked as he spotted Porthos heading their way.

"No!" Aramis answered quickly, "Nothing like that all,"

"If you see Juliette, send her to me," Treville turning to head back to his office.

He gave a slight nod to Porthos as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Porthos asked, taking a seat opposite Aramis.

"Treville's noticed," was all Aramis offered.

Porthos' face fell at the idea, "Oh,"

The three men sat there in silence.

Athos rose when he noticed Juliette. He walked off without saying a word to the others.

Juliette saw him walking over to her, so she stopped and waited.

"You're a hard woman to find," Athos attempted to jest. He felt instantly guilty at the sad smile she gave him in response.

"Sorry," Juliette offered, "I didn't mean to become so distant. It's just…."

"Difficult," Athos finished for her, "I understand,"

"You do?" she asked, looking at him.

He simply raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. Anne," Juliette mentally scolded herself for forgetting.

"Juliette," Athos' voice tender, as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It hurts Athos," Juliette sighed, "Why does love have to be so difficult?"

"I fear you are making it more so than it needs to be," Athos squeezed her shoulder has he spoke.

"Probably," Juliette chuckled sadly.

"Why?" Athos asked, prompting Juliette to look at him with surprise, "It's clear you both have feelings for each other. Why do this to yourself?"

"It hurts less this way," Juliette answered.

Athos just waited. It was obvious Juliette had more to say.

"I wouldn't be able to handle losing him," She continued. Her words reminiscent of what she had told Aramis.

"Juliette. You know he would never leave you," Athos spoke tentatively. He knew what reaction his words would get.

"That's what Mathieu used to say. I know he didn't leave on purpose, but he's gone just the same. It almost destroyed me, remember?" She stared sadly at him.

"This is different. He's not Mathieu," Athos prodded. Juliette need to get this off her chest so they could all try to move forward.

"I know," Juliette shook her head as she spoke, "Losing Porthos would be worse,"

"You need to talk to him," Athos said softly, "Before you speak to Treville,"

"Treville?" Juliette asked as she pushed Athos' hand off her shoulder.

"He's looking for you. He's noticed," Athos answered the silent question.

"Okay, "Juliette sighed as she turned and headed to where Aramis and Porthos were sitting, Athos following behind.

Aramis standing alerted to Porthos that someone was behind him.

Turning around, he couldn't help the sad smile that graced his face when he came face to face with Juliette.

"I'll give you two a minute," Aramis' voice breaking through the slightly awkward silence. He then walked off to join Athos who was standing off to the side, giving Juliette and Porthos enough privacy.

"I'm sorry," Their voices echoed as they spoke the same words at the same time.

This resulted in both of them smiling a little and then sitting in silence.

"I don't regret what happened," Juliette breaking the silence, "I need you to know that,"

"I know," Porthos' words had a trace of sadness to them.

Silence once again for a few moments.

"I want this," Porthos didn't look at her as he spoke. He just stared at his hands, "I want you,"

"I can't" Juliette's choice of words causing him to look at her, "No matter how much I want to,"

Porthos' breath hitched a little at her words. They were barely a whisper but he heard them.

Reaching out, he took a hold of her hand. Juliette startled a little at the contact.

"I'm willing to wait," he spoke softly, "However long it takes. I'll wait,"

"I can't ask you to do that," Her eyes sad as she looked at him.

"You didn't," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"Why?" she asked.

Silence and raised eyebrow is what she got.

"Why would wait?" she repeated.

"You're worth it," he offered, "You are all I could ever want,"

Juliette's eyes began to water at the words he was speaking, "Porthos…,"

"You are unlike any other person I have ever met. You look past people's skin and their pasts, you see them as people. You see me," Porthos words causing Juliette to breathe in deep to try and stop tears from falling, "I want you. In any capacity you'll have me,"

"Even if it's just as friends?" Juliette asked as she relished in the feel of Porthos' hand holding hers.

"Even then," Porthos answered, "But you're not a friend Juliette. You're my family,"

Silence once more. Juliette could sense that Porthos wanted to ask why, and she knew she owed him an answer.

"I wouldn't be able to handle losing you," Juliette breaking the silence.

"You won't lose me," Porthos' stumbling over his words. He had not been expecting those words.

"You can't know that," Juliette averting her gaze, "Soldering is a dangerous affair. It's unpredictable. Anything could happen. I could lose you, Porthos. And I'm not strong enough to handle that,"

Porthos said nothing. There were no words he could offer her. He settled for gripping her hand tight and pulling her in closer to him.

"I barely survived losing Mathieu," Juliette continued, "I wouldn't survive losing you,"

Porthos used his free hand to draw her face to him, and kissed her.

It was soft and sweet.

"Just family then," he said sadly as he pulled away.

Juliette said nothing. She didn't trust herself to speak without crying.

"This avoiding has to stop though," he said as smiled at her, "I miss you,"

"I miss you too," she croaked.

"Good," Porthos' word ending the conversation.

Silence took over them once more, as Athos and Aramis re-joined them. This time, the silence was a comfortable one.

"Everyone good?" Aramis asked as he sat down, Athos taking a seat beside him.

Juliette looked at Porthos and smiled before she spoke, "Better,"

"Thank goodness," Aramis exasperated, "Does this mean you'll be gracing us with your presence like usual now?"

"Yes," Juliette grinned as she stood.

"Treville?" Athos asked.

Juliette simply nodded in response as she made her way to Treville's office.

"Well?" Aramis pried as they watched Juliette walk away.

"Just family," Porthos answered, "For now,"

"She won't take to kindly to you putting your life on hold for her," Athos' words prompting Porthos to turn and look at him, "She may never come around to you and her. She won't show it, but she's terrified of getting hurt,"

"I know," Porthos' tone soft, "I'll try. But I won't be able to stop myself from comparing everyone to her,"

Aramis could feel the sadness in Porthos words.

"It feels like life is playing a cruel joke on me," Porthos continued, "Putting what I want in front of me but not allowing me to have it,"

"True love is never easy," Aramis mused, "Otherwise how would we know it's pure?"

"Does it have to be so painful?" Porthos sighed.

"It doesn't have to," Aramis voice becoming soft, "Unfortunately it seems love for a musketeer is destined to difficult,".

Silence took hold once more.


	19. Nineteen

He knew Juliette was standing in the doorway, he could feel her staring at him.

"Come in Juliette," Treville spoke, his eyes not leaving the paperwork in front of him.

He waited as she entered and sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"You were looking for me?" Juliette's voice contained slight hesitation.

"You and Porthos," Treville looked up at her as he spoke, "Do I need to be worried?"

"No," Juliette answered.

"You've been avoiding him," he stated.

"I know," Juliette sighed.

"What happened?" Treville asked, his voice soft.

"I kissed him," Juliette looking back at him as she answered.

"You did what?" Treville sounded only slightly surprised.

"I kissed him," Juliette repeated.

"Why? When?" Treville had a feeling something like this would have happened eventually, but he had imagined a very different conversation to take place.

"My birthday," Juliette's voice saddened a little at the memory.

"After he gave me this," she pulled out the locket to show him.

"It's beautiful," Treville said as he saw the fleur-de-lis engraved on it.

"I know," Juliette said as she absentmindedly traced the design with her finger.

"Why avoid him?" Treville's question prompting Juliette to look up, "You obviously care for him,"

"After I kissed him, I told him we couldn't be together," she sighed, "He accepted how I felt but I felt so guilty every time I saw him that I just ended up avoiding him,"

Treville smiled sadly at her, "Distancing yourself didn't help did it?"

"No," Juliette shook her head sadly, "Only made me feel worse. I missed being around him. I missed his laugh and the way he made everything seem better. I missed him. And by avoiding him, I also ended up avoiding Athos and Aramis,"

"And now?" Treville's words grabbing Juliette's attention once more, "You said missed. Past tense,"

Juliette smiled. Of course, he would have picked up on her word choice.

"Things are better. We talked," she answered, "We're just friends,"

"Family," Treville corrected, "You two have never been friends,"

"That's what Porthos said," a hint of sadness reappearing in Juliette's voice.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, both contemplating the situation at hand.

"You're allowed to be happy Juliette," Treville breaking the silence.

Juliette could only stare at him.

"I know you think you're protecting yourself, but trust me when I tell you that it's only going to end up hurting you," Treville continued when Juliette didn't respond, "There was a woman once. She was for what Porthos is for you. But I was a soldier. She told me she didn't care, that she knew what soldiering meant. She told me she loved me, that it was all that mattered. But I couldn't. I couldn't ask her to put herself in the position that could open her up to hurt. So, I walked away. And there isn't a single day that goes by where I don't regret my choice,"

"I'm not walking away," Juliette managed to say. She was stunned at Treville's words, "We're still in each other's lives,"

"I told myself that too. And we tried. We tried to be friends. But when you love someone so strongly, you can never be friends. You'll end up hurting each other and one of you will walk away. I don't want to see you get hurt Juliette," Treville spoke softly at the memory.

"I can't be with him," Juliette said sadly, "I don't think I would be strong enough to survive if something were to happen to him,"

"You're going to feel the same now if something happened," Treville offered, "Only it would hurt worse,"

"What do I do?" Juliette sighed.

"The only advice I can offer you," Treville's eyes softening as he spoke, "Don't try. Just be,"

Confusion is what Juliette gave him.

"You two have always had an undefined partnership," Treville clarified, smiling a little as he talked, "Don't try to define it. Don't force being just friends. Just be you and him. Let things happen naturally,"

"This is not how I thought you would react to me and Porthos," the sadness in Juliette's voice disappearing slowly.

"To say I was pleased when you told me you kissed him, would be a lie," Treville smirked, "But to deny you this would make me a hypocrite. I don't want you making the same choices I made. You deserve to be happy,"

"You deserve to happy too," Juliette said defiantly.

"I am," Treville smiled, "I have family. In you and in my men. It's all I need"

"Promise?" Juliette asked.

"It's not the family I envisioned," Treville shrugged, "But I promise you I'm happy,"

Realising words wouldn't be able to do her justice now, Juliette simply rose and moved around the desk. She placed her arms around Treville's shoulders and placed a kiss to his cheek.

After a moment, she released Treville from her embrace and headed for the courtyard.

She paused in the doorway, and turned to look at him.

"I love you, you know?" she stared softly at him.

"I know," Treville smiled at her, "You too,"

Grinning, Juliette turned and left the office, intent on joining the boys she had neglected for far too long.


	20. Twenty

_Two years later, things were going to change for them all…._

It was early when Juliette woke. Early enough that Serge hadn't begun cooking breakfast yet, and early enough to leave Athos a bucket of ice cold water on his window ledge. No doubt he was hungover as per usual. It was a rare moment when he wasn't hungover, and it was a moment she herself had never witnessed.

As she made her way through the streets of Paris, she couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. This was home to her, even if it was cold and dirty and busy. This was where she belonged.

Entering one of her regular taverns, one she knew Treville wouldn't approve of (it wasn't one of the more reputable places), she wasn't surprised to see Porthos playing cards with a Red Guard.

She graciously paid for her food and made her over to where Porthos was sitting. Watching him cheat Red Guards out of their money was always good entertainment.

Porthos relaxed a little as she sat down next to him, he hadn't even realised he was tense. He relished the calmness he felt whenever she was around.

She ate in silence, watching the game and not wanting to disturb Porthos' concentration. She normally didn't like silence, but she never felt like she had to talk in his company. Just being near him was enough.

She could sense that things were beginning to shift between them once again, but neither one of them chose to acknowledge it.

'Just be you and him' Treville's words from a couple of years earlier ringing in her mind.

As the game played on, Porthos was increasingly acquiring all the Red Guard's money, something the Red Guard in question clearly had a problem with. No sooner had Porthos played the final winning hand, the Red Guard made his displeasure known.

"That's impossible. You cheated," he claimed, placing his pistol on the table.

Without thinking, Juliette instantly placed her hand on Porthos' knee, she wasn't sure if this was to calm him or her. To his credit, Porthos didn't even flinch at the gesture. He was busy watching his opponent carefully after all.

It was right at this moment that Athos chose to arrive.

"What's going on?" he inquired, giving Juliette a quick smile of gratitude for the bucket of water earlier. He didn't seem to notice her hand on Porthos' knee, and for that she was grateful. She knew he would ask questions, and she didn't have any answers to give him.

"Ah, Dujon and I were having a discussion about personal integrity," Porthos' reply brought her out of her thoughts.

"Your friend had the king up his sleeve," came the accusation. Juliette gripped Porthos' knee a little tighter after seeing the look in Dujon's eye. Something didn't feel right to her.

"That's slander. Tell him Athos," Porthos' voice becoming deeper. Normally by now he would have started fighting with Dujon, but Juliette's hand was keeping him calm.

"Don't involve me in this," came Athos' reply from the counter as he purchased a drink to help him through the morning.

Suddenly, Dujon stood up, pistol raised at Porthos. Juliette couldn't help the concerned gasp that escaped her lips at the sight before her. She didn't realise that her grip had tightened even more, or see the slight grimace that passed across Porthos' face. It wasn't until she felt his hand take a hold of hers that she realised what she was doing. She felt herself blush a little when he didn't let go.

"Shoot him and its murder," Athos' words bringing her back. 'You've got to stop doing that' she scolded herself.

"One less musketeer. Who cares?" Dujon smirking as he spoke, pistol still aimed at Porthos.

"Fine words from a Red Guard," Juliette wasn't aware she had said the words out loud, until Porthos squeezed her hand slightly. Glancing up and searching for Athos, she was met with a hidden smile. She smiled back, noticing the proud glint in his eye.

"There's only one way to resolve this. A duel between gentlemen, supervised according to the strict code of honour," Athos walked over and leant against a beam behind Juliette as he spoke.

"Fine. In a fair fight, I'm a match for anyone," Dujon said confidently as he put is pistol away.

"Confidence. I like that in a man," Porthos said, finally letting go of Juliette's hand to collect his winnings.

Just as Juliette was about to breathe a sigh of relief, her bad feeling was proved right.

"Still, why fight fair when you might lose?" Dujon said kicking Porthos' weapons over and drawing his sword.

Athos quickly put his hand on Juliette's shoulder and moved her out of harm's way. He knew that Treville would have his head if anything happened to Juliette.

"My sword," Porthos groaned.

"Your problem," Dujon sounded a bit too gleeful. This man obviously had no sense or manner. But then again, which Red Guard did?

Juliette could do nothing but watch as Porthos skilfully dodged the blows Dujon was trying to land.

"Attacking an unarmed opponent defies every principal of chivalry," Athos spoke towards Dujon, as he placed his hand at the small of Juliette's back.

She felt a slight calm wash over her as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. And that was when she knew. She knew things had definitely changed.

It was common knowledge that Athos was not one to show emotions, especially when he could avoid it. He had been through too much, but he always made an exception for Juliette. He always seemed to know what she needed. He knew, that what she needed right now, was a friend. A friend who knew how it felt to realise you were falling in love with someone you told yourself you wouldn't.

She looked at him, a sad smile on his face telling her that he had known all along. That he had seen the signs, once again.

She sighed, and with that, both turned their attentions back to Porthos.

Ever the comedian, Porthos picked up a fork that was nearby and showed it to Athos. A mischievous smile on his face as he did so.

"Close enough," Juliette could swear she heard Athos smile as he spoke.

The fight continued, but not for long. Athos was growing impatient. He clearly hadn't come here for entertainment.

Removing his hand from Juliette, and downing the remnants of his drink, he picked up his pistol. The minute Dujon got close, it was all over. One hit with the butt of his pistol was all it took to knock him out.

"What happened to the code?" Porthos asked, amusement in his voice and winking at Juliette.

"It wastes time. Treville wants to see us," Athos revealed his reason for coming.

Juliette had made her way back to the table, and picked up Porthos' weapons.

As Porthos collected his winnings, Athos grabbed his wrist, revealing the cards hidden up his sleeve.

"Porthos," came Athos' groan.

"Yeah, I need to work on that," Porthos sheepishly replied.

"Or you could just not cheat. Play fair for once," Juliette mused as she handed Porthos his belongings.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" came the reply she had expected.

"Where's Aramis?" Athos wondered. Usually if you found Porthos, you would find Aramis as well.

When Porthos wouldn't look at him, the answer was known. He was obviously with Adele.

"Tell me he's not that stupid?" Athos asked rhetorically. He knew Aramis could be that stupid.

As the two musketeers made their way to the door, Athos paused and turned to Juliette.

"You know Treville would not be pleased if I left you here, especially in the company of a resentful Red Guard," Athos gestured for her to come with them.

"I am my own woman I'll have you know. I can go and do whatever I please. I happen to come here all the time," She was defiant in her response.

"But he doesn't know that, does he?" Athos' eyes softened with his question.

Normally she would become stubborn, and tell Athos where he could stick it, but she didn't really want to be left alone when Dujon awoke from his forced slumber. Instead, she huffed rather dramatically to show the boys she wasn't coming along because they were right, and walked over to them.

"Well, I do want to see how Aramis explains himself this time," and with that comment, the three of them left the tavern, heading for where they were sure to find their missing friend.


	21. Twenty-One

Sure enough, Aramis' method of escape was highly amusing. Seeing him dangling from the window ledge was a sight that brought a smile to even Athos' face, a small smile though as he was still displeased at the foolishness.

Walking back to the garrison, Aramis had his arm around Juliette's shoulders. He was enjoying the stability she brought him.

It was not an uncommon sight. There had been many rumours surrounding the interactions between Aramis and Juliette, not that they paid them any mind. They both found them rather amusing.

Treville hadn't been pleased in the beginning. Hearing rumours about his ward and the garrison's resident womaniser was enough to send him to an early grave, but he only had to take one look at them to know that there would never be anything romantic between them. It had always been and would always be strictly platonic. Juliette seemingly bringing a sense of peace to the man, and Aramis teaching Juliette things beyond the norm for your average woman in 1630.

Aramis could feel Juliette tensing a little under his arm each time Porthos turned around to tease him. He also noticed the sad acknowledgement in Athos' eye when he had turned to scold him. Something had happened with Juliette in the early hours of the morning. He didn't pry though. She would come to him when she was ready to talk. This he was sure of. She always did.

Turning his attention back to the conversation at hand, no one said anything as he starting rubbing his hand up and down Juliette's arm, trying to comfort her. The soft sigh that escaped her lips giving him the encouragement he needed.

"Why not Adele?" Aramis asked as they reached the courtyard of the garrison. Juliette hadn't even realised they had made it, or that they were still on this topic.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's think. Because she's the mistress of the most powerful man in France?" Porthos' tone had changed from amusement to one of seriousness.

"Gentleman I love her," Aramis proclaimed, letting go of Juliette, but not before placing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"You love her, or you love stealing what belongs to the cardinal?" Juliette asked, taking a seat at their table.

Just as the trio were about to sit down with her, Treville appeared on his balcony.

"You three, my office. Now," He commanded, his face serious.

"He looks happy," Aramis quipped.

"Does he ever when the three of you are involved?" Juliette asked, giving Treville a smile and a wave before he headed back into his office.

"Touché," was the only reply she got as her boys made their way upstairs.

Now alone, Juliette's thoughts began to wonder about Porthos.

She groaned to herself as she thought about all the lies she had told herself over the last couple of years.

She knew she wanted Porthos, he had told her he wanted her too.

She told herself she wouldn't go there.

It took a little while but they had finally become comfortable around each other once more. Not friends, but not something more. Just them.

Undefined, just like Treville had told. They had an undefined relationship.

Now she found herself wondering if maybe she wanted to define it.

Before she could muse any further, she heard the boys coming down the stairs.

"Was it about the duel?" She asked, looking anywhere but at Porthos.

"Yes, and no," Aramis answered, Juliette missing the raised eyebrows between Athos and himself at Juliette's sudden aversion to Porthos.

"He's sending you, somewhere isn't he?" She should have known.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll be back before you know it," Porthos spoke as he leaned over to grab an apple from the bowl behind her, his hand brushing her shoulder as he did so.

Juliette's breath hitched at the contact, but Porthos didn't seem to notice as he soon walked off to stables.

Aramis did though, the kiss on the head he gave her before following Porthos, evidence of that.

Athos grasped her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. It was his version of a hug.

"We'll talk when we get back," was all he said before letting go and walking off to meet the boys.

"Be careful," she shouted after them. The mock bows she got in response told her that they would try their best.

She sighed as she made her way up to Treville's office.

"How dangerous is this mission?" she asked as she took the seat opposite the desk.

Treville looked up, dropping all traces of captaincy when he saw it was her.

"What makes you ask?" he sounded tired.

"Athos showed me affection. That's usually the first clue," she looked at him, waiting.

"I don't know," was what she got in return.

She reached across the desk and grabbed his hand, "Who's missing?"

He didn't even get to ask how she knew that before she answered.

"I know captaining the Musketeers takes its toll, but you only look this tired when someone is hurt or missing. And seeing as how I am in here with you instead of helping the physician…," she trailed off, knowing he would understand what she was implying.

"Cornet. He was supposed to return yesterday, but there's been no word," he sighed, relishing in the comfort Juliette was offering him.

They just sat there in silence, each taking a moment to think about the situation at hand.

Treville hoping his gut feeling was wrong, and that Cornet and his men had simply been delayed somewhere.

All Juliette could think about was Porthos. And how she missed him already. Her newly realised feelings were becoming a real inconvenience for her.

"Where were you this morning?" Treville broke the silence with a change of topic.

"Out for breakfast," was what he got in return.

"You were with Porthos weren't you?" He already knew the answer.

"Porthos was already there when I arrived," Juliette countered.

"Do I need to be worried?" He asked, letting go of Juliette's hand.

"Of what? Of Porthos?" she asked, surprised.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. I've seen the way you are with him," Treville pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the oncoming headache he could feel, "It's beginning to feel like it was beforem"

"I love all of them equally," she spoke as she moved around the desk, closer to him.

"Yes, but you love him, more, don't you?" he knew she wouldn't answer him.

As expected, she said nothing. She simply placed her arms around him, giving him the hug he clearly needed, and placed a kiss to his cheek before heading out into the courtyard below.

He thought that was the end of it, but a few minutes later she had reappeared, plate of food and goblet of wine in hand.

"You haven't been eating properly. That's why you have a headache," she said placing the food and drink in front of him, "I don't think it would benefit the cadets if their captain was out of commission because of his own foolishness,"

And no sooner had she arrived, she was gone again.


	22. Twenty-Two

They had been gone for a few days. A few days too long on a n uncertain mission.

Juliette couldn't help but worry about her boys. They took it personal when anything happened to one of their own, one of their family.

Cornet was well liked and well respected amongst the ranks. He was a favourite of Juliette's, outside her boys of course.

Treville's return to the garrison interrupted Juliette's thoughts.

Instead of the smile she expected him to give her, she got nothing. That told her that things had transpired at his meeting with the King.

Sighing, Juliette got up from her seat and made her way upstairs and into Treville's office.

The closed door bothered her a little. Treville normally kept his door open. It was his way of showing new recruits that they could always come to him for assistance, sort of like an open-door policy.

She didn't bother knocking before she entered, she never did.

Treville said nothing as she sat down, he didn't even look up. That bothered her further.

"Someone is killing people, and using the Musketeer name to do it," Treville spoke before Juliette could even ask a question.

Juliette didn't know what to say. She sat there, a little stunned.

"Cornet?" She finally managed to say.

Looking up, Treville sighed, "I fear someone is using uniforms from Cornet and his group,"

"They're dead, aren't they?" Juliette asked, but the sinking feeling she now had growing in the pit of her stomach told her that she already knew the answer.

Treville said nothing. But the look Juliette saw in his eyes was all the answer she needed. He had the same feeling she did.

"Oh Cornet," she sighed.

Treville gave her more silence. His reluctance to use words prompted Juliette to rise from her seat and hug him.

She hugged him fiercely. She knew what losing men did to him. They were his family, and he hated losing family.

They stayed there like that for a few minutes before Treville spoke.

"Juliette…" he said as he patted her arm.

"Don't worry," she said as she let go of him, "I got them,"

Sighing, Treville simply nodded.

Juliette stood for a moment, trying to decide if there was anything she could say.

Ultimately, she decided against words. Nothing she could say would make him feel any better.

"Maybe we're wrong," Juliette said as she walked out the door.

She had no sooner sat at the table, when her boys returned.

Aramis headed towards the stairs after he dismounted.

Porthos grinned instantly when he saw Juliette, she couldn't help but grin back. He made his way straight to her after he dismounted.

Juliette blushed a little when she saw Aramis smile at the sight.

Athos was the last to dismount, but before anyone could say anything their reunion was interrupted.

"I'm looking for Athos," came the young man's voice from the garrison entryway.

"You found him," Athos responded as he turned around.

The young man pointed his pistol at Athos as he spoke, "My name is D'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony,"

Juliette couldn't help the small noise that escaped her lips at the sight. Porthos' hand on her shoulder calmed her, just a little.

"Prepare to fight. One of us dies here," D'Artagnan said as he put his pistol down and drew his sword.

"Now that's the way to make an entrance," Aramis tried to lighten the mood a little as he joined Porthos and Juliette.

"Can I ask why?" Athos inquired as he drew his sword in response.

"You murdered my father," D'Artagnan sounded almost as though he was offended Athos didn't know why he was challenging him.

"You're mistaken. I'm not the man you're looking for," Athos' words only seemed to enrage the young man even more.

"Murderer!" D'Artagnan shouted as he charged at Athos.

The two fought for a few minutes, Athos blocking the blows D'Artagnan was sending his way.

"Do you deny you shot Alexandre D'Artagnan two days ago in cold blood?" D'Artagnan asked as they fought.

"I usually remember the men I kill. That name means nothing to me," Athos' remained calm. Juliette couldn't help but smirk at how Athos never failed to remain level-headed in a fight.

"Then you're a liar as well," D'Artagnan attempting to land a blow in anger. His actions forced Athos to draw his small knife to aid him in blocking advances.

Juliette remained on edge as she watched them fight. Porthos' grip becoming a little tighter when she tensed after a close blow. She smiled up at him and placed her hand over his. This small action bringing her a little bit of calm. But not much.

"Remarkable. He's keeping up with Athos," Aramis voice breaking through the sound of clanging metal.

"Rubbish. He just doesn't want to hurt the lunatic," Porthos leaned over a placed a kiss to the top of Juliette's head as he spoke.

A few more minutes of fighting went on before Athos had D'Artagnan pinned to a post, sword at his throat, "That's enough," he stabbed the post next to D'Artagnan's head, embedding the small knife, "That could have been your throat. Don't make me kill you over a mistake. I didn't kill your father and I don't want to kill you,"

Athos turned his back and walked over to join them. Juliette was almost about to breathe a sigh of relief when D'Artagnan took the knife out of the post and took aim.

"Athos!" she screamed as she stood. She would have moved to him over but Porthos' hand kept her in place. She hadn't notice him more his hand from her shoulder to her arm.

The knife hit the post, narrowly missing Athos. He turned to face the young man, a stunned.

Juliette could now feel her heart beating fast.

"And that could have been your back," D'Artagnan spoke as he picked up his sword and pointed it at Athos, "Now fight me or die on your knees. I don't care which,"

"No?" came D'Artagnan's reply when Athos once again refused to fight him.

He charged at Athos once again. Only this time he was stopped immediately by Athos pinning his sword atop the table.

"He said enough," Aramis' sword joining Athos'.

"Very well. I'll fight both of you," D'Artagnan said as he looked between Athos and Aramis.

"Three of us. Now for god's sake pull up your sword," Porthos spoke as he too placed his sword atop the pile.

"You'll have to kill me for it," D'Artagnan spoke with dead fast determination as he pulled his sword out from the pile.

"Lively little bugger, aren't ya?" Porthos' voice had a hint of amusement as the three musketeers circled around D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan manged to fight the three of them for a few moments, but before long they had him pinned at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop fighting! All of you! Is three against one fair?" Constance's voice causing everyone to look at her.

"We weren't going to kill him," Athos said as he returned his sword to its sheath.

"Weren't we?" Porthos asked surprised.

"Next time, let us know," Aramis said as the two men also returned their swords to their sheaths.

"Constance, what are you doing here?" Juliette asked as she walked over to Athos. She gripped his hand to reassure herself that he was fine. He said nothing, simply squeezed her hand in return and then let go.

"I followed him because I knew he was going to do something stupid," Constance pointed to D'Artagnan.

"I don't need a woman to protect me," D'Artagnan said rather harshly as Constance stood next to him.

She ignored the tone in his voice as she defended him, "Don't say another word. If only men would think instead of fight, there might be some more good ones left,"

"Him I'm not sure about. Her I like," Aramis said as he slung an arm around Juliette. She leant into his side a little, clearly relieved the fighting was over. Porthos stood on the other side of Athos.

This was the scene Treville arrived at.

Juliette tensed a little under Aramis' arm at the sight of the Red Guards behind Treville.

"What's going on?" Treville asked at the sight of extra people in his garrison. He didn't wait for an explanation, "Never mind. Did you find Cornet?"

"He never made it to the monastery. Give us twenty men and we'll search the road to Chartres," Athos answered.

"Athos, I'm sorry," Treville glanced at Juliette quickly before looking back at Athos, "These men have come to arrest you. You're to appear before the King immediately charged with robbery and murder,"

Juliette took a hold of Athos hand once more.

"I promised them there'd be no trouble," Treville added as Aramis and Porthos both looked as though they were going to pull out their swords.

Athos turned to look at him and shook his head. Both men dropped their hands.

He turned back to face the Red Guards. He squeezed Juliette's hand and let go again, but refused to look at her.

"I'm not the man you're looking for," Athos turned his head to look at D'Artagnan as he was being cuffed.

"Why did my father name you before he died?" D'Artagnan now sounded broken and confused.

"I don't know," Athos said as he was led away.

Constance walked over to Juliette and hugged her.

"It'll be okay," she whispered into her ear before letting go.

Juliette just gave her a sad smile.

"You," Constance pointed at D'Artagnan, "Come with me,"

"I wouldn't argue with her," Juliette said before D'Artagnan could protest.

Sighing, D'Artagnan followed Constance out of the garrison.

Juliette remained where she was standing. She didn't know what to do.

Porthos came up behind her, startling her when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"He didn't do it," Juliette said as she looked up at Porthos.

"I know," was all Porthos could offer her.

"The charges are rubbish," Aramis spoke up beside them.

"You boys better go after them," Juliette said as she removed herself from Porthos' grip.

As they made their way out of the garrison, Porthos turned back to Juliette, "We'll fix this,"

"I hope so," Juliette whispered to herself as she watched them leave.


	23. Twenty-Three

It had been hours since she her boys had left the garrison and Juliette was getting restless.

She decided to go for a walk to calm herself.

Without realising, she found herself outside Constance's house.

She knocked, hoping her husband wouldn't be the one to open the door.

When the door opened, she was greeted with a smile from her friend.

"Come in," Constance ushered Juliette inside.

"You don't look surprised to see me," Juliette voiced her thoughts.

"Who else would you turn to?" Constance smirked, "I expect you've sent Porthos and Aramis after them,"

Juliette didn't respond. Constance took the silence for what it was, confirmation that she was right.

Juliette followed Constance into the kitchen. She was met with a shirtless D'Artagnan and a disapproving husband.

Bonacieux said and did nothing to acknowledge she had entered the room, not that she had expected him too. They didn't exactly get on or like each other very much.

D'Artagnan, however made to stand.

"Don't even think about," Constance said as she made him sit back down and began to wrap a bandage around his bruised ribs.

"I was raised a gentleman, and a gentleman always stands when a lady enters the room," he protested. He hissed a couple of times when Constance touched a particularly tender spot.

"I appreciate the gesture, but it's unnecessary," Juliette smiled.

"So, how did you come but those injuries?" Bonacieux asked, voicing the question in Juliette's mind.

"My injuries don't matter. I failed my father. I came to kill the man that murdered him but all I found were more questions. I can't rest until I know the truth," The sadness and sense of loss in D'Artagnan's voice made Juliette's heart ache for him a little. She knew how losing a loved one felt.

She also knew there were no words that could ease the heartache D'Artagnan was feeling, so she settled for squeezing his shoulder briefly as an offer of comfort and condolence.

He smiled sadly at her as thanks.

The moment was interrupted when Juliette heard Aramis' voice.

"That's lucky because rest is out of the question," Aramis said as he entered the room, Porthos following behind him.

D'Artagnan stood and backed up beside Juliette. He was facing them, his hand ready to draw his sword.

"Woah woah woah woah woah," Porthos had his hands up.

"They're not here to fight," Juliette said as she placed her hand on D'Artagnan's arm. This small action causing him to drop his arm to his side, no longer ready to fight.

Constance smiled small thanks at her. Juliette simply smiled back.

"Those musketeers who attacked you, would you know any of them again?" Aramis' tone indicated to Juliette that things had not gone well.

"They wore masks," Aramis and Porthos seemed downcast at D'Artagnan's answer. This caused Juliette to begin to panic a little.

"I shot one of them," D'Artagnan added, "His body might still be there at the inn,"

"Alright. Saddle up," Porthos gestured towards the door, "We're leaving,"

"This morning you try and kill them. And now you're best friends?" Constance sounded exasperated.

"Athos' life is at stake. He's to be executed in the morning for crimes he didn't commit," Aramis purposely avoided looking at Juliette.

Juliette could feel her heart racing. This was not good.

"Forgive the intrusion monsieur," Aramis said as they left. Juliette followed them out.

"You can't come with us," Porthos stopped her at the doorway.

"Porthos…." Juliette began to protest.

"No Juliette," Porthos reached out and took a hold of her hands, "Not this time,"

"Athos…" was all she said.

"Needs you here," Porthos brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

Juliette's heart skipped a beat.

"Porthos is right Juliette," Aramis interjected bringing her focus back to reality, "Please stay here,"

"Be careful," Juliette offered as her answer. She knew they were right.

"Always," Porthos grinned slightly as he squeezed her hands one last time before letting go.

She watched from the doorway as the three of them left.

Once they disappeared from her sight, her panic attack took hold.

Constance found her hunched over, trying to breathe.

"Juliette," Constance bringing her upright, "Slow breaths remember? Slow breaths"

It took her a few minutes but Juliette finally manged to breathe properly.

"Let's get you some water," Constance held onto her as they walked into the kitchen.

Juliette didn't see Bonacieux, he must have left at some point. She was silently grateful.

He might be her friend's husband, but she just couldn't stand him. And he couldn't really tolerate her.

"Here," Constance handed her a goblet of water and took a seat opposite her.

"Thanks," Juliette said after taking a few sips.

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments.

"It will all be alright," Constance breaking the silence, her words echoing what she had told Juliette back at the garrison.

"I hope so," Juliette said quietly.

"You know there is no way they will let anything happen to Athos," Constance tried to reassure Juliette, "They love him too you know,"

"I know," was all Juliette could bring herself to say.

After a few moments of silence, Juliette spoke desperately needing to change the subject, "So, D'Artagnan…"

"What about him?" Constance asked. Juliette swore she saw a slight blush briefly appear on her friend's face.

"How did you two meet?" she asked.

"He kissed me," Constance said softly, in case her husband was near.

"Sorry?" Juliette wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"You heard me," Constance retorted, "He only did it to hide from people who were chasing him. He did offer me five livres though"

"How romantic," Juliette said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Constance smirked, "My reaction might have been a little overzealous,"

"What did you do?" Juliette asked.

"I may have kneed him… down there" Constance said sheepishly, "Then may have pointed a knife at him and threatened to gut him like a fish,"

Juliette couldn't help the roar of laughter she let out as she pictured the event. Constance laughed as well.

Another silence washed over them as the laughter died down.

"I need to see him," Juliette said after a couple of minutes, rising as she spoke.

"You know where I am if you need me," Constance replied as she walked Juliette out.

"I'm glad you're my friend," Juliette said over her shoulder as she walked back to the garrison to get her horse.

"I know," Constance jested before heading back inside.

When Juliette entered, she heard the tail end of Athos' conversation with the priest.

"Make your last confession with an open heart my son, and god will forgive you your sins," the priest spoke. Juliette's breath hitched at the words.

"There was a woman. She died by hands," Athos sounded broken. Juliette knew what he was talking about and resisted the urge to reach through the bars and slap him.

"You murdered her?" the priest questioned. At hearing the words, Juliette resisted the urge to slap the priest for his assumptions. She smirked a little at how Aramis would react to her thoughts.

"I loved her," Athos words causing Juliette's heart to break for him.

"Go find some poor soul who deserves forgiveness. Don't waste your time here," Athos' tone ending the conversation.

Juliette chose that moment to step forward, "I should slap you,"

"For what?" Athos rose as he spoke. He was a gentleman after all.

"Your self-deprecating words," she answered, her voice softening a little.

"You shouldn't be here Juliette," Athos scolded.

"You need me," was all she responded with.

"You shouldn't be here," Athos repeated.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone," Juliette was defiant. Her tone daring Athos to try and argue with her.

Athos simply sighed.

Juliette grinned, she knew Athos had given in.

"The others?" Athos questioned.

"Out clearing your name," Juliette answered as she stepped closer.

Instead of speaking, Athos reached a hand through the bars and offered it to Juliette.

She sighed as she took hold of it and gripped it like her life depended on it.

"You knew I wanted to hug you, didn't you?" Juliette asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Hence the hand," Athos said, giving Juliette a small smile.

After a few moments of silence, Athos spoke once more, "You should go,"

"Athos," Juliette warned.

"The others may return needing you help," Athos cut her off.

"We're getting you out of here," Juliette said as she squeezed his hand once more before letting go.

"I know," was all Athos said.

Juliette gave him a smile before she left, "I promise,"


	24. Twenty-Four

When Juliette returned to the garrison, she was instantly sought out by one of the cadets.

"The captain is looking for you," the young man said as she dismounted his horse.

"Did he say what he wanted?" she asked as she handed him the reins to her horse.

"No," the young man's tone told her there was something else.

"Samuel is it?" she asked, hoping to ease the new cadet's nerves.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded as he spoke.

"Samuel, what is it?" Juliette asked as she tried to make eye contact with the young man.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "Somethings just not right,"

Sighing, Juliette patted him on the shoulder before leaving and heading up to Treville's office.

She expected him to be sitting at his desk, so she was surprised to find his office empty.

Juliette decided that waiting in his office would be the quicker way of finding him, he had to return here eventually.

She was right. She didn't have to wait long before Treville walked in.

Juliette didn't give him a chance to say anything or walk further into his office, as she all but launched herself at him, embracing him in a hug they both so desperately needed.

After a couple of minutes, Treville broke the hug, giving Juliette a quick kiss to the forehead as he did.

As he sat down at his desk, Juliette couldn't help but think the he looked as though he had aged a few years. The unfolding events obviously taking its toll.

"How is he?" Treville asked, sounding as tired as he looked.

"He's Athos," Juliette answered, "I don't think he cares,"

Treville glanced up at her upon hearing those words.

"I think that scares me more," Juliette spoke softly.

"He wouldn't leave you," Treville offered, not really sounding as sure as Juliette would have liked.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," She sighed, her eyes staring down at her hands, "But you didn't see him. The darkness is back in his eyes. I know he promised he would never go looking for it, but I never made him promise to not accept it if it came to him,"

"He promised he wouldn't leave you. You know Athos always keeps his word," Treville had an idea that Athos may have travelled back down the dark path, he had just always hoped Athos would prove him wrong.

"I don't know if my promise is enough this time," Juliette said sadly. Treville couldn't do anything but reach his hand out across the desk and hope she would take it.

Juliette smiled a little at the gesture and graciously place her hand in his, allowing him to grip it tight.

"This is where faith comes in my dear. We can only wait and have faith that Athos' story isn't over yet," Treville knew his words weren't any real comfort, but he felt that they needed to be said.

They sat like that for a while, until both heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Soon enough, Aramis come bounding through the door, Porthos and D'Artagnan behind him.

"Well?" Treville asked, not loosening the grip on Juliette's hand just yet, in case they only brought unwelcome news.

"We found Cornet and the others," The sombre tone in Aramis' voice telling them their gut feeling had been right. They were dead.

Juliette felt her heart ache a little, and felt Treville's grip tighten slightly. She doubted he even realised he was doing it. She placed her free hand on top of their joined hands, trying to offer him as much comfort as she could. Losing men was always hard for him.

"We also found Spanish gold near the bodies," Porthos added.

Juliette gasped a little, "Dujon!"

Treville gave them all a confused look.

"That morning I was out? Porthos was playing cards with Dujon and the winnings he collected from him contained Spanish gold," Juliette offered as a brief explanation.

"I think finding Dujon is the key to Athos' freedom sir," Aramis said politely.

"This whole thing smells of Red Guards," Porthos couldn't hide the disgust in his voice, not that he would have wanted too.

"Do you have any idea where to find him?" Treville asked.

"I know where he is this time of day," Juliette answered, surprising all of them.

"Juliette….." Treville's voice had traces of worry as well as exasperation.

"I get bored sometimes," She shrugged.

"And exploring nefarious places is a good use of your time?" Treville asked, "Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

He meant his words to be a light hearted joke but Juliette took it to heart.

"Don't," was all she said, but Treville understood. He squeezed her hand as an apology.

Juliette smiled sadly, released his hand and stood.

"You don't need to come with us Juliette," Aramis said, hoping that there was a small chance her mind wasn't already made up.

"Like hell I'm not!" Juliette's voice was stern and defiant. "The place we're going, you'll need a seemingly non-threatening person to minimise the impact. You can be pretty intimidating and destructive when you want to be,"

"Juliette," It was Porthos' turn to try and stop her. But even he knew his efforts would be pointless.

"Don't!" Juliette was becoming frustrated. Couldn't they see she wasn't a little girl anymore? "I am sick and tired of sitting around here, unable to do anything to help Athos. I need to help him!"

The men looked around at each, silently agreeing with each other that they couldn't stop her.

"Just be careful," was all she got out of Treville.

"Always," was what she gave him in return before heading out after her boys.

After a couple of hours, the four of them were standing out the front of a pretty dirty and dangerous looking tavern.

"This is it," Juliette told her boys as she waved towards the door of the tavern, "This is where Dujon spends most of his time,"

"You sure this is it?" D'Artagnan asked, not realising he had voiced it out loud.

"If Juliette says he's here, then he's here," Porthos said gruffly.

"Juliette doesn't say anything unless she's sure. I trust her at her word, every time," Aramis answered when he sensed that D'Artagnan was going to ask, "D'Artagnan and I will wait out here,"

"Shall we?" Porthos holding out his arm as he faced Juliette.

Smiling silently, she linked her arm with his. She ignored the smirk and wink Aramis gave her when she did so.

The noise coming from inside the tavern immediately stopped as soon as Juliette and Porthos entered. Both knew it had nothing to do with his uniform, but with the colour of his skin.

Juliette squeezed his arm as she rose up to whisper within his earshot, "Focus,".

"I hate it when that happens" Porthos tried to make light of the situation as they made their way to the bar.

"I love the crowd in here. Very chatty" Juliette quipped when they got the Barkeep's attention.

"I don't want any trouble" the Barkeep spoke, his eyes wearily watching their every move.

"Anyone would think you didn't like me," Porthos' said as menacingly as possible, "I'm looking for Dujon. Scrawny bloke, red guard"

"I haven't seen him" the Barkeep spoke without even taking the time to think about his answer. That was Juliette's first clue Dujon was indeed in the tavern.

"I was told he was here" Porthos said, voice deep and low. His voice always sent shivers down Juliette's spine. She shook her head to focus herself, now was not the time to lose herself.

"Well you was told wrong" the Barkeep kept looking at a pillar behind them as he spoke.

Juliette kicked Porthos slightly to get his attention.

As soon as Porthos recognised what Juliette was doing, both of them immediately jumped apart just in time as Dujon came at them.

Porthos, equally as quick, grabbed Dujon by the scruff his neck and knocked him out.

"Would you believe it?," Porthos asked as he faced the Barkeep once more, "Here he is"

The Barkeep had the good sense to look sorry and keep his mouth shut as the two of them left, with Dujon slung over Porthos' shoulder.

"I see you found him," were Aramis' first words once they left the Tavern.

"Sorry I doubted you," D'Artagnan apologising to Juliette.

She just clapped him on the back, "No need to apologise D'Artagnan. You don't know me yet, how were you to know what the others do,"

D'Artagnan just smile as thanks.

"Come on you two," came Aramis' voice from ahead of them, "We have us a Red Guard to interrogate and a Musketeer to save!"


	25. Twenty-Five

Juliette hadn't been in this place for quite some time, not since Mathieu died.

She didn't think they still used it.

She was woken from her thoughts when she felt D'Artagnan standing beside her, anger radiating from him.

"Time to pay the reckoning for Cornet" Aramis spoke as he splashed water on Dujon, who awoke from his unconsciousness with a startle, confusion and fear.

"And I bet he's gonna say I have no idea what you're talking about" Porthos said as he came up beside Aramis.

"And then we'll have to hurt him" Aramis quipped.

Juliette couldn't help but grin at the exchange happening in front of her. She didn't realise how much she had missed their interrogation banter.

"At which point he'll suddenly remember he killed him. Why wait? Let's just hurt him now" Porthos had a menacing glint in his eye.

"It could go like that. Or we could just skip to the confessions part. It would save us time and you pain. A lot of pain" Aramis got down to Dujon's level and took a little bit of enjoyment from dangling the amount of pain in front of him.

"I was just following orders" Dujon sounded as terrified as he looked.

"He was just following orders" Porthos looked at Aramis amused as he spoke.

"Oh we better let him go then" Aramis joked as he looked at Porthos then back to Dujon.

"I can't tell you. They'll kill me" Porthos picked Dujon by his collar at this statement, the witty banter dropped momentarily and anger replacing it.

"No need for that. We're not brutes. We'll just shoot him" Aramis half-joked. Juliette could feel D'Artagnan tensing slightly beside her.

"What? No. Listen. You can't. Please" Dujon's voice was becoming frantic as Porthos tied him to the pole.

"You know? People say I'm quite good with these" Aramis spoke as he retrieved his musket from the corner of the barn.

"Good? He's the best. He's so modest" Porthos grinned at Dujon as he spoke, before stepping away to join Aramis.

"But the musket isn't the most reliable weapon. From 100 yards, I'll probably miss as often as I hit. From 50, well, I rarely miss. But from 10? It's just a matter of which vital organ do I choose to hit first" Aramis made it a point to clear and load the musket right in front of a now absolutely petrified Dujon. Red Guards really aren't a stoic bunch.

"No. No. No, please listen. Listen" Dujon feebly attempted to reason with them.

"Heart?" Porthos asked.

"Too soft. Liver perhaps? Or a stomach shot? Death is inevitable but you'll bleed for hours first" Juliette quipped as she placed a hand on D'Artagnan's arm.

"They aren't really going to shoot him are they?" D'Artagnan asked Juliette quietly.

"No," she whispered back, "But he doesn't know that,"

"You can't. This is murder" Dujon almost cried as Aramis pointed the musket at him.

"We won't tell if you won't" Porthos said as he stepped towards Dujon.

Dujon closed his eyes in fear and disbelief that the Musketeers would do something so cold-blooded.

"Bang" Porthos couldn't resist whispering in Dujon's ear, causing the Red Guard to jump.

"Oh. I forgot to load the ball. This time" Aramis laughed as he made sure Dujon saw him actually place the pellet in the musket.

"It was Captain Gaudet" Dujon blurted out just as Aramis made to aim his weapon.

"Of the Red Guards?" Porthos angrily asked.

"He told us to do it. He told us he wanted a few men for a special mission. Something unofficial. An ambush to steal the King's letters. But Gaudet went mad. He killed them all. None of us knew it would be murder" Dujon seemed almost relieved as he spilled the secret to his sworn enemy.

"You took this from Cornet?" Porthos showing Dujon the Spanish coin.

"His saddle bag were full of Spanish gold. Gaudet said we could share it between us" Dujon offered.

"Who murdered my father? Who?" D'Artagnan shouted as he ran towards Dujon.

"Gaudet. It was Gaudet. He did it to blacken Athos' name. I'm not like him. I'm not a killer. I'm a soldier, like you" Dujon flinched as he spoke, relief evident on his face when Porthos pulled the young man off him. Juliette reached out and took D'Artagnan from the older man, her hand never leaving his. She knew of the heartache D'Artagnan was feeling, and she knew there was nothing she could do to ease it. So, she settled for just gripping his hand tight. Human contact always helped, however small it may be.

"Where is Gaudet now?" Aramis asked as Porthos held Dujon up by his throat.

"He's camped just outside the city gates. I'll show you where. Just don't kill me" Dujon managed to say under Porthos' grip.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Aramis patted Porthos' arm as he spoke, signalling to him that he needed to let go of the man.

Both men turned and faced the two younger companions.

"Don't even think about it," Juliette said rather harshly before anyone could speak.

"Juliette, you cannot come with us this time," Aramis tried to reason.

"Athos is mine just as much as he is yours," Juliette huffed as she challenged Aramis.

"I think you should listen to them," D'Artagnan said as he slowly let go of her hand, "It will be bloody,"

Juliette flinched slightly at the tone to which D'Artagnan said the last phrase.

All eyes fell on Porthos, as he was the only one yet to speak.

"Don't," Juliette uttered meekly. She could tell be the look on Porthos' face that he was going to agree with the others.

"I can't let you come with us," his words being exactly what Juliette didn't want to hear.

"That's funny," she chuckled with no real emotion, "Because I don't recall asking for permission from any of you,"

"Athos would be the first to tell you that you shouldn't come with," Aramis hoped the thought of Athos would get her to agree.

"He says that every time," Juliette responded dryly, "and you know he caves almost every time,"

"Juliette…" Porthos patted Aramis on the shoulder and tilted his head in Juliette's direction, signalling him to get ready for the outburst that was coming next.

They had seen it building in Juliette. She loved her boys more than life itself, and when one of them was in danger she took it hard.

"He's not here!" she shouted.

No one said anything, they just stood there waiting.

Juliette took one look at Porthos and what was left of her resolve broke, "Please don't make me stay,"

Aramis rushed forward and caught her before she fell to the ground, her tears soaking into his clothes as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Athos is precisely the reason we need you to stay behind," Aramis spoke softly, still holding on to her, "You know that no one can get through to him but you,"

"You're just saying that so I don't fight you on this. You don't think I can handle a little blood," Juliette said as she began to untangle herself from Aramis.

"He needs you," Porthos' voice causing her to look at him, "More than we do right now,"

That seemed to be the magic words, because Juliette stood, gave a small smile and made her way out of the barn.

She stopped as she made it to the doorway and turned back to look at the three men, "Don't leave me,"

D'Artagnan was very confused by her choice of statement, not knowing the significance of such a simple request.

"Never," came the reply from Porthos.

"Never," Aramis echoed.

Satisfied, Juliette turned and headed out in search of the Captain. She desperately needed his fatherly support right now.

Sensing D'Artagnan's confusion, Aramis turned to face him.

"Now's not the time," he spoke before D'Artagnan had a chance to ask, "We'll explain later,"

"Well come on," came Porthos' impatient voice from the doorway, "The Red Guards won't wait forever,"


	26. Twenty-Six

Juliette wasn't too far from the Garrison's entrance when she ran into Constance.

"There you are!" Constance sounded a little frantic.

"Constance, are you alright?" Juliette hadn't expected to see Constance today.

"I'm fine," Constance answered while catching her breath, "Just wanted to see how you were coping,"

"I'm fine," Juliette tried to sound like her heart wasn't breaking, but she doubted she was succeeding.

"You maybe want to rethink that answer?" Constance raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

Juliette didn't answer. Her silence did the talking for her.

"You haven't been fine since this whole thing started. You've been holding on for everyone else, but what about you? You are definitely not fine, nor should you be. I know how feel about Athos," Constance sighed, reaching out to hug Juliette.

Juliette still didn't say anything, just accepted the comfort being given.

"Everything's going to be fine," Juliette mumbled into Constance's shoulder.

"I know," Constance said as Juliette began to remove herself from the embrace.

"Thanks Constance," Juliette smiled at her friend.

"Well go on then," Constance gestured towards the garrison, "I suspect he's waiting for you too,"

Juliette didn't have to ask, she knew she was referring to Treville.

The two friends parted ways, Juliette feeling slightly better for having seen her friend.

She expected to find him in his office. She hadn't expected to find him sitting at their table in the courtyard.

The sight of how tired he looked pulled at Juliette's heartstrings. Lost in her own turmoil, she had forgotten that not only had Treville lost a group of men, but another of his men was behind bars and there was nothing he could do about it.

Juliette mentally scolded herself for not thinking about how he had been dealing, or not dealing.

Both Juliette and Treville had a way of dealing with difficult situations, and that was by not dealing at all until it got too much.

Treville looked up at Juliette from across the courtyard and before Juliette knew it, she had all but ran across and threw herself at him, hugging him as tight as she could.

Having caught Treville by surprise, it took him a few moments to respond to the embrace.

Circling his arms around her, he felt her relax a little.

He sometimes forgot how young she really was. It wasn't until moments like this, that Treville remembered she was only 20 years old.

"I can hear you thinking," came Juliette's slightly muted voice, her face still firmly planted in the crook if his neck.

Treville shivered a little upon feeling her breath on his neck as she spoke.

When she only got silence in return, she pulled away a little so she could look at him, but she refused to let go.

"What are they up to?" Treville sighed.

"Doing what it takes to protect their family," was the only answer Juliette offered, as she melted back into the fatherly embrace.

"I take it they found answers," Treville already knew the answer. He knew they had found something, that would be the only reason they weren't with Juliette.

"Hmm," Juliette sighed.

"Too dangerous for you to go along?" Treville asked, again already knowing the answer.

"They seemed to think so," Juliette said quietly.

They both just sat there in silence for a few moments, simply taking comfort from each other.

Finally, it was Juliette who broke the embrace. She simply let go of Treville and sat next to him at the bench.

Serge kindly came out with a couple of bowls of stew, smiling softly at Juliette as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Both continued to sit there in silence, content to just eat their food in each other's company.

"Are you okay?" Juliette said eventually, finally asking the one question that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

Treville just looked at her, slight surprise evident on his face.

Turning away from his gaze, Juliette looked down at her bowl of stew as she continued, "You always make sure everyone else is okay. Has anyone stopped to ask how you're doing?"

"I'm their captain. It's my job to make sure my men are alright," Treville answered, no real emotion in his voice.

Juliette bit her lip slightly as she thought how about how best to approach the topic.

Finally, she decided to just say it, "You've lost six men in one sitting. You could quite possibly lose another. All for no real reason,"

Silence.

She placed her hand on his arm, forcing him to look at her as she continued speaking, "So I ask again, are you okay?"

For a moment, Juliette thought that he was only going to give her more silence.

She was surprised when he sighed, placed a hand over hers and spoke, "I will be,"

It wasn't necessarily the answer she had been expecting, but it told her all she needed to know.

Satisfied for now, Juliette removed her hand and turned her attention back to her meal, letting a more comfortable silence engulf them as they ate.

After they finished, Juliette was about to take their bowls into the kitchen when Treville stopped her.

"Thank you," was all he said.

Juliette said nothing, simply giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

The sound of people running stopped her in the middle of washing up the dishes, and brought her back out into the courtyard.

She didn't know if she should feel relieved or more anxious when she saw it was her boys who had returned.

"Well?" Treville could feel Juliette standing next to him as he asked, not surprised that she had heard them return.

"Sir, we have the proof we need," Aramis managed to say, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind again," Juliette spoke before anyone else could say anything.

"Never," Treville said as he headed out of the Garrison, all four of them tailing behind.

"Everyone in one piece?" Juliette asked as she strolled beside Porthos.

"Couple of close calls but we're in one piece," Porthos answered as he held out his arm for Juliette to link hers with. He couldn't help but smile slightly as she took up his silent offer.

Aramis was watching them from behind as he walked alongside D'Artagnan, the grin on his face hidden by the diming sunlight.

D'Artagnan, to his credit, said nothing about the scene in front of him. Aramis knew he had questions, so he was a little surprised when D'Artagnan said nothing.

"You boys go ahead," she said as they neared the castle, "I'll meet you at the Bastille,"

"Tell him we're coming for him," Porthos said as he unlinked their arms, giving Juliette's hand a quick squeeze for comfort.

Juliette only gave them a slight smile as she broke away from them, heading towards the Bastille.

She felt someone come up beside her, and was surprised when she turned to see it was D'Artagnan who had joined her.

"A gentleman never lets a lady wander the streets alone," he quipped before Juliette could ask.

The two walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to their destination.

Juliette was horrified when she came upon Athos' cell, only to find he wasn't in it.

The panic began to set in when a guard told them that Athos had been removed from his cell and was on his way to meet the firing squad.

D'Artagnan could see Juliette beginning to struggle with her breathing, struggling to keep her composure.

He didn't know what to do, so he settled for reasoning with her.

"Juliette, breathe. You need breathe," he said as he gripped her, forcing her to make eye contact, "You're not going to be any good to anyone if you don't breathe,"

Juliette's breathing slowly began to become less erratic, but still hard.

"That's it," D'Artagnan not letting go of her, "Keep breathing. Nice and slow,"

After a few moments that felt like forever, Juliette's breathing finally returned to normal.

"You good?" D'Artagnan asked, needing to make sure she was okay before letting go.

Juliette nodded in response, not trusting her own voice at that moment.

D'Artagnan seemed satisfied at her response, because he simply held out his arm for to take.

"Shall we?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

Juliette took his arm gratefully, silently thanking him for not treating her like a little girl.

"Well then, let's not keep everyone waiting," he jested as he lead them towards the courtyard of the Bastille.

They made it just as Athos had reached his limit. It was not something Juliette had ever wanted to see.

"Come on. Shoot damn you" Athos almost looked deranged as he yelled.

D'Artagnan felt Juliette's resolve begin to crumble once more, her hand gripping his arm tight as she tried to keep her breathing even.

"Hold your fire. If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to die. Your release, signed by the King. Get these chains off him" came Aramis's voice from the top of the stairs, appearing almost suddenly next to them.

"Thought I'd finally shaken you two off" Athos spoke dryly as he looked up. His gaze instantly shifting away when he noticed Juliette.

"Believe me. There are easier ways" Porthos said as he too appeared next to them. He saw how Juliette was leaning into D'Artagnan, and how pale she looked. He could tell that she had obviously witnessed an Athos outburst.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged concerned glances, but both could tell that D'Artagnan had it under control for the time being.

They all stood in silence as the guard released Athos from his chains.

Nobody said anything as Athos walked past them and made his way out of the Bastille's courtyard.

Aramis and Porthos turned and followed.

Juliette stood frozen in place for a moment, before D'Artagnan patted her hand softly to get her attention.

"Let's go," he spoke softly, "No reason for us to stay here,"

"He wanted to die," Juliette spoke so quietly that D'Artagnan almost didn't hear her.

"He's still here. Just focus on that," D'Artagnan knew that there weren't really any words he could say that would make light of such a dark situation.

What he said must have been enough, because Juliette looked up at him and smiled in thanks.

D'Artagnan took that as their queue and lead them out after the others.


	27. Twenty-Seven

The whole time they were walking to the Garrison, Juliette did not let go of D'Artagnan.

Everyone was surprised that she had attached herself to someone she barely knew.

Well, all of them except Aramis. He knew that while she normally took a little bit to become this comfortable with new people, he also knew that occasionally, that rare person will come along and instantly win her over.

It had happened with him and Athos, and it had happened with Porthos. Now it appeared that D'Artagnan had joined the small and prestigious list.

It was also obvious to Aramis that something had happened when the two youngest had gone to the Bastille on their own.

Juliette clinging to D'Artagnan like he was her lifeline alarmed him. He hadn't seen her like that in a long time.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Porthos.

"You worried about her too," he stated, simply voicing what Aramis was thinking.

"Something's obviously happened," Aramis spoke keeping his voice low so Juliette wouldn't hear.

"The kid seems to have a handle on it," Aramis could swear he heard a tinge of jealously in Porthos' voice as he spoke.

"You're jealous," Aramis couldn't help but state it out loud.

Porthos merely grumbled in response.

Aramis just chuckled, "Her heart is still firmly yours my friend,"

"It's been years Aramis. You can't know that," Porthos sighed.

Aramis knew that no matter what he said now, Porthos wouldn't hear. So he opted for silence once more.

Once they entered the Garrison, they were greeted by Treville.

Seeing the situation between Juliette and D'Artagnan, Treville gave his men a questioning look of concern.

Aramis shook his head as if to say 'Ask later'

Accepting that, he turned his attention to Athos.

"Glad to see you're still with us," Treville couldn't hide the relief in his voice.

"Thank you for getting me out," Athos spoke, but his response was flat and almost devoid of any emotion.

"It wasn't me," Treville clapped Athos on the shoulder, and made his way over to the youngest of the group.

"She's alright, sir," D'Artagnan spoke before Treville could.

Ignoring the young man, needing to see for himself, he looked at Juliette, "Good?"

"Good," Juliette echoed the question as her answer, smiling at Treville and kissed him on the cheek. She still hadn't let go of D'Artagnan, and he didn't seem to mind.

Satisfied, Treville nodded at his men, and headed up the stairs to his office.

Juliette knew he would finally be mourning his men, now that Athos was safe.

Nobody seemed to have realised that Athos had left.

"Where did Athos go?" Porthos was the first to notice.

Juliette spotted him at their table in the courtyard, "Not far,"

Turning to follow her gaze, Aramis audibly sighed when he laid eyes on their friend.

"Come Porthos," Aramis clapped his friend on his shoulder as he spoke, "Let us join him,"

Porthos turned and followed his friend.

D'Artagnan stayed where he was, Juliette still firmly latched on to his arm. He didn't know what to do or say next.

Juliette decided for him, "Thank you," She let go of him as she spoke.

"It was nothing," he said as he turned to look at her.

"It wasn't nothing," was all she said before she headed up the stairs to Treville's office, leaving D'Artagnan standing in the middle of the courtyard.

He waited until she was out of his sight, before he joined the others at the table.

"Juliette?" Aramis asked as D'Artagnan sat down.

"She went after the captain," D'Artagnan answered as he accepted the goblet of wine that Porthos offered him.

Juliette paused for a moment outside Treville's office.

His door was shut slightly, which scared her a little.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped in. She didn't bother knocking, she never did.

Treville was sitting in his chair, with his back turned. He didn't even bother to turn around.

Juliette moved towards him, and he still didn't seem to move.

She took in a sharp breath when she stood in front of him.

He still didn't move.

That spoke volumes to Juliette.

She reached out and put her hand on his arm.

He finally moved, only to look up at her.

He hadn't been crying but to Juliette it looked like he was close to it.

Her heart broke for him.

Her heart broke for Cornet and the men lost with him.

The one person she had always relied on and looked up to, looked as though he was ready to break.

She knelt in front of him, and took his face in her hands.

"It's just me," she said softly.

That was all it took, and he broke.

Silent tears rolled down his face, and it took everything in her power to not cry along with him.

Now was not the time, now was the time to just let him feel.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just long enough for Treville to mourn before once again becoming the stoic Captain his men needed.

"I'm okay now Juliette," Treville said as he took her hands from his face.

"You sure?" she asked timidly. She worried about him, someone had to.

"Go join the others. Go take care of your boys," he said, squeezing her hands gently before letting go.

Juliette made her way out, but stopped in the doorway. She turned back to look at him.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked one more time.

"Go," he answered, a small smile on his face.

And with that she made her way back down into the courtyard and joined her boys at their table.

"The captain okay?" Porthos asked as she sat down next to D'Artagnan.

"As okay as one can be in his shoes," she said honestly.

"Him?" she gestured to Athos with a tilt of her head.

"I think he's okay, but who really knows," Porthos gave her the same honesty she had given them.

She smiled sadly at him, her eyes glancing at Athos for a brief moment.

They all sat there for a little bit before Aramis broke the silence.

"Come," he said as he stood, "Let us all go drown our sorrows and raise a glass to our fallen comrades,"

They all stood and made their way out of the garrison.

Aramis stopped and put out his arm.

To say D'Artagnan was confused at the gesture was an understatement.

It wasn't until Juliette came up beside him, and Aramis put her arm around her that D'Artagnan realised what he was doing.

They all headed out with the intention of drinking the day's events away.


	28. Twenty-Eight

The five of them made their way to the tavern, all needing a stiff drink after the day's events.

Aramis had his arm around Juliette's shoulders, her arm around his waist in return.

Athos was walking alongside them, close enough to Juliette that she could reach out and touch him if she chose too. It was this closeness that allowed him to feel some small reprieve of the heavy emotions he was dealing with.

Porthos was trailing behind them, his eyes focused on Juliette's arm around Aramis' waist. He had a small smile of adoration on his face, and a slight trace of jealousy in his eye.

D'Artagnan was just a couple of steps behind all of them, marvelling at how the three men seemed to all be gravitating around Juliette, almost as if she were their anchor. Juliette seemed to be oblivious to her effect on them.

It wasn't long before they made it to the tavern. The warmth inside a stark contrast against the harsh cold outside.

Before D'Artagnan could sit down, Juliette grabbed his arm and gestured to the counter.

"Help me get some drinks?" it was meant to be a question, but sounded more like a statement.

She knew Athos would separate himself from the rest of them, and she knew that he wouldn't want to explain himself to the young Gascon just yet.

The sad nod she received from Athos as she steered D'Artagnan away was silent thanks.

As they waited for their drinks, Juliette could see D'Artagnan was puzzled.

"You have questions?" she asked, her voice causing him to look at her.

"No questions, just an observation," he was surprised at how easily he seemed to be able to talk to her. He wasn't usually so forthcoming with people he barely knew.

"Such as?" she handed him the jug of wine, taking the cups for herself, and gestured to the table, indicating to D'Artagnan that he should start walking.

"You know you're their anchor, don't you?" he asked.

"I know," he was not expecting that reply. She smirked a little at the surprised look on his face.

"You don't let on that you know," he responded.

"If I let them know, they would stop. Musketeers are a prideful bunch. They don't like asking for help, even if they desperately need it. If they knew that I knew, they would keep their emotions to themselves, and I've seen what that can do to a person. I refuse to watch anyone I care about put themselves through that. This way, I know they will seek me out and settle themselves in their own way," her words were filled with love. Her voice became softer as they reached their table, effectively ending their conversation.

Juliette instantly took the seat next to Porthos, while D'Artagnan took the empty chair that was next to Aramis.

He noticed how quickly Aramis' features seem to soften and relax as soon as Juliette sat across from him. He also noticed how Porthos seemed to inch slightly closer to her and place a hand on her knee, as if to ground himself. How close they came to losing Athos today clearly taking its toll on them all.

"You came to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life. After a few drinks, I'm sure he'll appreciate the irony," Aramis' voice brought D'Artagnan out of his thoughts.

His eyes instantly began scanning the room for the man in question. His eyes then softened with concern when he found him.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" he asked, as he poured everyone a drink.

"Woman trouble," came Porthos' voice.

"There was someone special once. She died. That's all he ever said," Aramis clarified once he saw the questioning on D'Artagnan's face.

"I'd better stay behind. He'll need someone to carry him home," Porthos said, Juliette glancing over at Athos as the words were spoken, sadness in her eyes.

D'Artagnan couldn't help but think that she knew more about Athos' state than the rest of them.

He found himself unsurprised at the thought that maybe she knew everything about her boys.

Aramis downed the remainder of his drink before rising. He came up next to Juliette and placed a hand on her shoulder.

This action brought Juliette's attention back to the men nearest to her.

Looking up at Aramis, she placed a hand over his and answered before he could ask, "I'm staying,"

Aramis relished in the feeling of Juliette squeezing his hand, and turned his attention to D'Artagnan.

"Need somewhere to stay?" he was silently offering his place if needed. The young man had set aside his own vendetta to help them clear Athos' name after all.

"I have a place," D'Artagnan replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"In the arms of Madame Bonacieux?" Aramis asked playfully.

"She's a married woman," D'Artagnan was quick to defend her honour, obviously missing the humorous tone in Aramis's voice.

Porthos laughed a little, stopping as soon as Juliette playfully hit his arm. The smile remained on his face though.

"You really are from Gascony, aren't you?" Aramis questioned, humour still slightly traceable in his tone.

"Besides, there's someone else. A woman I've only met once. Most beautiful I've ever seen. We have unfinished business," the young man's voice laced with something that Juliette couldn't place. It was obvious something had happened.

"She sounds lively," Porthos chuckled.

"You have no idea, "D'Artagnan spoke as he poured himself some more wine.

Aramis squeezed Juliette's shoulder once more, his body language indicating he was about to depart.

"Be careful," Juliette squeezing Aramis's hand one last time as she spoke.

Aramis only smiled in response. He kissed the top of her head as he dropped his hand from her shoulder and turned to make his way out of the tavern.

"Athos," he said as he walked past his brother. That simple word both a goodbye and a be safe all at once.

D'Artagnan briefly looked at Athos before bringing his gaze back to the two opposite him.

"Game of cards? First king wins," Porthos asking, before leaning in close to Juliette, "He'll be fine,".

Juliette gave a small smile at his words and gave the hand on her knee a gentle squeeze as she stood.

"Gentlemen," was all she said before walking over to Athos.

She sat herself next to him, close enough that their shoulders were touching.

Athos did not move or say anything at this intrusion to his silent misery.

Porthos looked up as he finished dealing the cards, only to find D'Artagnan's focus on Juliette and Athos.

Confusion was clear on his face.

Porthos said nothing, just watched the scene in front of him and waited for D'Artagnan to speak.

Juliette could feel their eyes on her, but did nothing. Her focus right now was Athos.

She let the silence between them go on for a little bit, knowing that if she chose the wrong moment to speak, he would shut her out.

"I almost lost you today," she said sadly, deciding the silence was deafening.

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Sorry," was all he offered her.

"Are you though?" the amount of sadness in Athos' eyes as she asked the question became too much for her.

She looked down at her hands and began to fidget as she spoke again, "You seemed pretty eager for them to shoot you," her sentence almost a whisper.

All she got was more silence.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up. Athos had turned away from her, shame in his eyes.

They sat there in silence once more.

Juliette upset and mad.

Athos fidgeting with the goblet in his hand.

Both knowing that words needed be spoken, but neither one knowing what to say or willing to speak first.

"Why?" Juliette spoke first, her voice timid.

More silence.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave us? To leave me?" her voice low, but full of anger nonetheless.

Still more silence.

"Do you not love us? Do you not love me?" her voice softening as she looked up.

Athos was still refusing to look at her, and seemingly refusing to speak.

Juliette turned to face him.

She took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her as she spoke again, "You once promised me you would never leave me. Why are you so insistent on breaking that promise?"

Juliette could see the hurt in his eyes at her statement, but she pressed on, "Is her hold over you still so strong in death that it drowns out your love for me, for your brothers? She's not here Athos. But we are. We are. And like it or not we need you,"

A tear rolled down Athos' cheek.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before removing Juliette's hands from his face. He didn't let go of them though.

Juliette took this as the small victory it was and patiently waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he offered once again.

Juliette said nothing as she knew he wasn't done.

She simply squeezed his hands in silent encouragement as he continued to speak, "I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. And for that I hope you can forgive me,"

He opened his eyes to find Juliette staring at him. The understanding and love in her eyes threatening to overwhelm him.

"You know I always forgive you," she said softly, "I just wish you would stop being so eager to die,"

He raised one of her hands and placed a quick kiss to it, before letting go.

The arm around her shoulder bringing her into an embrace surprised her, but she instantly hugged him back.

Hugs from Athos were extremely rare but something she always cherished.

"I'm trying," he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It was all she needed to hear.

Watching Athos hug Juliette, D'Artagnan couldn't help the noise of surprise he made.

Porthos chuckled as he heard it, turning to face D'Artagnan.

"Alright boy, ask away. Best you ask your questions now before Juliette comes back over. She won't give you the answers you're looking for," Porthos said, pouring more wine for them both.

He also poured some for Juliette, anticipating her return.

"Why does he let her get so close?" D'Artagnan mused.

When Porthos didn't respond, D'Artagnan continued, "It's clear you would all do anything for each other, but Athos doesn't strike me as the type to let anyone too close. So why does he let Juliette?"

"In case you haven't noticed, nobody lets Juliette do anything. She just does," Porthos chuckled as he spoke, "Athos doesn't have the heart or willpower to turn her away, even if he really wanted to. None of us do,"

D'Artagnan looked like he wanted to say more, but it was at that moment Juliette returned to their table and took up her spot next to Porthos.

He instantly leaned in and nudged her softly with his shoulder.

Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder and linked her arm with his.

D'Artagnan hadn't noticed before how tired she looked.

She stayed like that the entire time they played cards, eyes closed and looking restlessly content.

After being beaten by Porthos one too many times, D'Artagnan decided to call it a night.

"As much fun as losing has been, I think I'll head off now," he said as he rose from his seat.

"Would you mind walking her home?" Porthos asked as he gestured at Juliette, "Athos doesn't look like he's ready to leave yet,"

"I'm able to walk myself home you know?" Juliette's eyes were still closed as she spoke.

"I know," Porthos grinned at her, "but Treville won't like it if he finds out we left you to walk the streets of Paris on your own, at night. I, for one, don't really want to be on the receiving end of the Captain's wrath should anything happen to you,"

"I wouldn't mind the company," D'Artagnan offered.

Juliette huffed dramatically but she untangled herself from Porthos.

He placed a kiss to her cheek before she stood up.

The blush on her face going unnoticed by Porthos but not by D'Artagnan.

He began to wonder if something was going on between them.

"Don't swindle the wrong person. He needs you in one piece tonight," She tilted her head towards Athos as she spoke.

The nod she got in return was all the response she needed.

She walked over to Athos so say goodbye.

"Look after her," Porthos' voice served as a warning.

"I will," D'Artagnan said before walking over to the door where Juliette was waiting.

"After you mademoiselle," he opened the door for her and followed her outside.

They had been walking for little while before anyone spoke.

The silence had been a comfortable one.

"I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be walking you too," D'Artagnan realised he had forgotten to ask.

"The garrison," Juliette's voice had a slight shiver it. The air was icy.

"The garrison?" D'Artagnan was unsure he had heard her correctly.

He took off his jacket and draped it over her, trying to keep her warm.

"It's too cold," Juliette said as she tried to remove the jacket, but his hands stopped her.

"I promised I'd keep you safe. I think keeping you warm counts as part of that," he grinned at her, "I was raised a gentleman after all,"

She smiled in thanks and two kept walking.

"So, the Garrison, are you meeting someone there?" D'Artagnan rubbed his arms to keep himself warm.

"I live there," She knew her answer would bring more questions. She decided to answer them before he could ask, "I'm Treville's ward,"

"A story for another time," he said, her tone when she had spoken told him that although she clearly adored the Captain, there was a sad story behind her place there.

"Thank you," she knew what he had done.

He just smiled at her in response. Comfortable silence taking over once more.

After a while, they finally reached the entrance of the Musketeer Garrison.

"Thank you," she said once again, as she shrugged off D'Artagnan's jacket and returned it to him.

"For what?" he asked as he put his jacket back on, relishing in the warmth it provided.

"For everything," she stated matter of fact.

"Everything?" he was clearly confused.

"For walking me home, for not making me share a sad story, for letting me borrow your jacket," she moved closer to him as she spoke, and brought him into a hug.

"But mostly, for helping save Athos," she whispered in his ear before letting go.

"You're most welcome," he said sincerely as she began walking into the Garrison.

Just as he was about to begin his walk to his lodgings, Juliette turned around, "Stop by tomorrow,"

"Why?" he asked, he had no idea what she was up to.

"Just stop by. Okay?" she asked once more.

"Okay," and with his answer being the one she wanted, she turned and disappeared into the courtyard.

He grinned to himself as he walked away. He felt like maybe Paris could be home for him.


	29. Twenty-Nine

Upon entering the courtyard, the smile from Juliette's face at D'Artagnan's blind acceptance quickly faded when she saw a shadowed figure hovering outside her door.

She was cautiously approaching the figure when it turned around.

"Aramis?" she asked once she got close enough to see who it was.

Concern immediately washed over her as she thought that he would have been off doing things he knew he shouldn't with Adele.

She grew even more concerned when Aramis failed to answer.

Whatever brought him to her door at this time of night clearly wasn't good.

"Aramis?" she asked again, her eyes scanning him for any injuries. Thankfully she couldn't see any.

Her heart ached a little for him when he finally looked at her, the heartbreak he was feeling evident on his crestfallen face.

"How long have you been standing out here?" she had noticed him shiver, "Why didn't you just wait inside? You have a key,"

"Seemed improper," Aramis mumbled. Juliette was relieved to finally hear his voice, even if it was quiet.

"It's you Aramis. You're family. I would never consider it improper," Juliette spoke as she made her way inside, gesturing for Aramis to follow her.

Aramis took a seat on the edge of Juliette's bed, as she closed the door behind them.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Juliette asked as she took a seat next to him, "I thought you'd be with Adele,"

Juliette was sure she saw Aramis flinch at the mention of Adele.

Aramis' silence prompted Juliette to wrap her arms around him in an embrace. She recognised the look on his face, it was the same look she had when she sought him out after she kissed Porthos for the first time. Heartbreak.

"Aramis?" Juliette's voice was soft as she spoke to him, "You know I don't like silence Aramis, especially from you. Especially given our history,"

"She's gone," Aramis' resolve finally crumbled as he spoke, "She chose the Cardinal over me,"

Juliette said nothing, knowing there was nothing she could say. She simply continued hugging him as he cried.

"I thought she loved me," came Aramis' voice amongst silent sobs, "She told me she loved me,"

Juliette remained silent, simply letting Aramis say or do whatever he needed in the safety of her company.

After minutes had passed, Aramis' tears had finally stopped.

Patting Juliette's arm to signal that it was safe to let go, he turned to face her, "Thank you,"

"You've done the same for me plenty of times before," Juliette smiled at him in a silent thanks of her own, "Besides, we're family,"

"Indeed, we are," Aramis made to stand as he spoke.

"Going somewhere?" Juliette sighed. She was enjoying the company. It kept her from her own romantic thoughts.

"I was going to let you get some rest seeing as it is later than I realised," Aramis took one look at her face and spoke again, "Unless you want me to stay,"

"Can you?" Juliette suddenly became timid.

She began to fidget as Aramis sat back down. This told Aramis that there was something she clearly wanted to talk about but was embarrassed. A rare occurrence when it came to Juliette. Which meant only one thing…

"It's Porthos isn't it?" Aramis smirked a little as he spoke, pushing his own love woes aside.

Juliette's head snapped up at his name, confirming to Aramis what he already thought.

"It's happening again," Aramis' smile was genuine "Isn't it?"

Juliette's groan was all the response he needed.

"What am I going to do Aramis?" Juliette's voice was muffled as she held her face in her hands, "And don't think I can't hear you grinning,"

This made Aramis to laugh a little, causing Juliette to look up at him.

"It's not funny," Juliette attempted to sound serious but fell short.

"Juliette why must you try so hard to stop how you feel?" Aramis took her hand in his as he spoke, "Why are you denying yourself the chance to be happy? You know it is all we have ever wanted for you. Lord knows you deserve it,"

"It's too hard," Juliette's voice once again becoming timid.

"And denying yourself is easier?" Aramis asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Juliette reluctantly admitted, "But it is safer,"

"I hate to break it to you my dear, but true love isn't meant to be safe. It's meant to be messy, and risky. It's meant to give you butterflies and send your heart racing each time you see the person you love. It's meant to have the potential to break your heart in ways you didn't think was possible. True love isn't safe. If it's safe, then it isn't love. Not real love," Aramis slung his arm around her and brought her in for a hug, kissing the top her head as he did so.

"I can't do it Aramis," Juliette sighed, relishing in the comfort Aramis offered, "I can't,"

"You won't," Aramis countered, "You can, you're simply choosing not to,"

"And what if I am?" Juliette tried to break away from the embrace, but Aramis simply tightened his grip.

"I won't survive if I lost him," Juliette giving Aramis an answer to a question he hadn't expected.

"Giving him up is going to feel the same," Aramis responded.

Juliette gave him silence in return, so Aramis continued, "Do you think it's going to feel any better seeing him with someone else? Pretending to love someone else?"

"Eventually it won't be pretend," Juliette finally breaking out of Aramis' embrace.

"You honestly believe that?" Aramis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Juliette simply looked at him, "Time can change things,"

"If that were true for you and Porthos then you wouldn't be feeling the way you are now. The way you have been feeling for years," Aramis snorted in disbelief.

"Porthos' feelings have changed," Juliette said dryly, "Why should mine be any different given enough time?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Aramis couldn't hide the exasperation in his voice.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm being ridiculous?" Juliette huffed, hands on her hips as she stood up.

"Because you are being ridiculous!" Aramis stood as well, "Did you know he was actually jealous when he saw you with the Gascon?"

"What? He sent me with the Gascon. Who do you think walked me home?" Juliette looked at Aramis with disbelief and confusion.

"Not this evening," Aramis shook his head, "Earlier. At the Bastille. You were gripping D'Artagnan's arm tight. Porthos was jealous,"

"There was no need for jealously, not that I believe he was jealous," she said, defiance almost in her voice.

Now it was Aramis' turn to look with disbelief.

They stood in a silent standoff before Aramis finally spoke.

"He still loves you," Aramis said softly.

"You can't know that," She looked away as she spoke but Juliette's tone told Aramis that not even she believed that.

"I do, and so do you," Aramis sighed. He hated seeing Juliette in turmoil.

"Aramis," Juliette pleaded with him.

Sighing Aramis agreed and changed the subject, "What happened at the Bastille?"

It was not the subject change Juliette necessarily wanted, but she took it, "I had a panic attack,"

Aramis raised an eyebrow in concern, "How bad?"

"Not the worst," Juliette once again taking a seat on her bed, "But not the smallest either,"

Aramis didn't say anything. He just waited patiently for Juliette to answer all the questions he didn't need to ask.

"Athos wasn't in his cell. He had been moved to the yard by the time we got there. I began to panic," Juliette offered, "Would have been a lot worse if D'Artagnan wasn't there. He did well for someone who clearly had no idea what they were dealing with,"

"That's why you still had a hold of him when we got there. You were using him as an anchor, weren't you?" Realisation was clear in Aramis' voice.

"And he kindly let me, without me even needing to ask," Juliette smiled softly as she yawned.

Seeing that Juliette was beginning to fall asleep, Aramis kissed her on the cheek and started to leave.

He stopped at the doorway and turned back to Juliette.

She had fallen asleep already, worry no longer etched on her face.

"Don't fight this Juliette," Aramis said softly so as not to wake her, "You both need this. More than either of you realise,"

He left, quietly shutting the door behind him.


	30. Thirty

The sun shining brightly through her curtains is what woke her.

Sitting up, she realised that she must have fallen asleep in her clothes.

Sighing as she recalled the conversation with Aramis, she quickly got changed and headed out into the courtyard.

She was leaving the kitchen, with food in hand, when she saw Athos and Porthos over near the entrance. She smiled when she saw D'Artagnan with them.

Placing the food on the table, she made her way over to them.

"D'Artagnan," Juliette greeted the young man with a brief hug, "Care to join us for some breakfast? Or has Constance already fed you?"

"You knew he'd be here?" Athos asked, surprise in his voice hidden but clear in his eyes.

"Of course," Juliette stated, "I asked him to come,"

"You did?" Now it was Porthos' turn to be surprised.

"Honestly boys, as if you didn't see this coming. Do you know me at all?" She sighed over-dramatically, hoping she hid the nervousness she was feeling as Porthos moved a little closer to her.

"D'Artagnan, glad to see you," Came Aramis' voice as he descended the stairs.

"You knew also?" Porthos asked.

"Of course," Aramis seemed a little surprised that no-one else had expected it, "We all know how Juliette likes to collect strays,"

Juliette laughed as she turned and headed back over to the table.

Porthos and Athos shrugged at each other, then followed Juliette.

D'Artagnan was about to do the same when he felt Aramis' hand clap his shoulder.

"Thank you," Aramis said as he gestured for them to begin walking over.

"For what?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Juliette told me what happened at the Bastille," Aramis answered.

"Oh, was no trouble," D'Artagnan said as he took a seat next to Juliette.

Aramis gave Juliette a slight smile and tipped his hat to show her that he saw her awkwardness around Porthos, as he took a seat opposite her and next to Athos.

Porthos took the seat on the other side of Athos.

Juliette passed around plates of food, before finally digging into her own.

The five of them ate in comfortable silence.

Athos was the one to speak first, "You plan on staying in Paris?"

"Nothing for me to go home to," D'Artagnan answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

'Musketeer material?' Juliette asked Athos without speaking.

'Perhaps' Athos responded.

'Athos'

'Juliette'

'He's got nowhere else to go' Juliette giving him puppy dog eyes.

'Aramis was right'

Juliette raised an eyebrow 'About?'

'You really do like to collect strays' Athos smirked a little

Juliette couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes.

D'Artagnan looked at her confused.

"Juliette and Athos like to have silent conversations with each other," Aramis kindly answering D'Artagnan's confusion, "You'll get used to it,"

"I'll get used to it?" D'Artagnan asked, confused once again.

"Seems as though Juliette has convinced Athos to give you a chance," Aramis smiled as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Did she now?" Athos sounded amused.

"Come on mate," Porthos said in between mouthfuls, "Like you'd say no,"

Now it was Aramis' turn to laugh.

"Well D'Artagnan," Juliette turning to face the young man, "Ever thought about becoming a Musketeer?"

"As a young boy sure," D'Artagnan answered, a slight trace of hope in his voice, "Never thought it would ever happen,"

"It hasn't yet," Athos spoke, "Only the King himself can actually declare you a Musketeer. All we can do is train you as a soldier, and allow you chances to prove to the King that you're Musketeer material. Providing the Captain agrees,"

"He'll agree," Juliette said as she rose from the table and made her way towards Treville's office.

"Someone give my dishes to Serge, and tell him that I'll be back in a few minutes to do the washing up," She shouted behind her.

"She sounds so sure," D'Artagnan said, looking around at all of them. They all looked as sure as Juliette sounded.

"The Captain has about as much as willpower as Athos does when it comes to Juliette," Aramis answered for him.

"The Captain has more willpower than any of us do anyway," Porthos added.

"You least of all," Aramis jested.

Porthos chocked a little on his water, causing Athos to throw a questioning glance Aramis' way.

Aramis didn't have to answer. The blush Porthos was currently trying to hide told Athos all he needed to know.

He groaned as he realised that things were now going to be very different.

D'Artagnan, for his part, didn't say anything even though he could clearly see that something was happening.

He decided to reserve his questions for later, hoping that eventually all would be revealed.

Juliette entered Treville's office, finding the man in question at his desk looking over paperwork, a serious look across his face.

"This a bad time?" Juliette asked, notifying Treville of her presence, "I can come back later,"

Looking up, Treville smiled, "I always have time for you Juliette,"

Juliette smiled at his words as she took a seat opposite him.

"What can I do for you?" Treville asked.

"It's about D'Artagnan," Juliette began to fidget.

"What about him?" Treville took note of the fidgeting, but to his credit said nothing.

"I think he'd make an excellent recruit," Juliette bit her lip in anticipation. She may have a say when it comes to training recruits, but she'd never once put forward a candidate of her own choosing.

"Is that so?" Treville know understood why Juliette was nervous.

"He saved Athos," Juliette said softly. The event still a raw spot for her.

"I know," Treville knew there was more to it.

"And me," Juliette looked up at Treville, waiting for him ask.

"I'm sorry?" Treville wasn't sure he had heard her properly.

"I had a slight panic attack at the Bastille," Juliette took a breath as she continued, "D'Artagnan talked me out of it,"

"Slight?" Treville repeated, "I have a feeling it was more than a slight one,"

Juliette grinned slightly at him, "You sound like a father,"

"I am one," Treville grinned back at her, "You okay now?"

"Yes," Juliette answered honestly.

"You want me to allow D'Artagnan to be trained?" Treville asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes," came the expected reply.

"You want me to let him run around with your boys. Don't you?" Treville didn't need her to respond, it was a rhetorical question.

Juliette said nothing, just waited.

"Very well," Treville sighed, "He still has to fall in with the other recruits for training and such. No exceptions, no special treatment,"

Juliette smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on cheek.

"Your welcome," Treville said as he patted her arm.

Letting go, Juliette went to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"You didn't fight me on this," Juliette turned to look at Treville as she spoke, "You were already going to recruit him,"

Treville said nothing, there was no question asked.

He simply smiled at Juliette before turning back to the paperwork on his desk.

Juliette left him to it, shaking her head as she went.

She should have guessed that he wouldn't have let someone like D'Artagnan go.


	31. Thirty-One

_A few weeks later, D'Artagnan was going to be put to the test…._

"You're the reason my breakfast companions are unavailable?" came Juliette's voice from Treville's doorway.

"You wanted D'Artagnan to become a Musketeer. Now's a chance for him to prove he has what it takes," Treville answered, not bothering to look up from the paperwork littering his desk, "But you already knew this,"

"I know. Thought you would have at least looked up at me, I do come bearing gifts," Juliette jested as she put the plates of food she was carrying on the table.

"Thought I could smell breakfast," Treville giving her a slight smile, still not meeting her gaze.

"I'm going to assume that you haven't eaten yet," Juliette taking a bite of her food as she spoke.

"You never assume. You speak to Serge," Treville retorted as he too took a bite of food, "What if I eat before Serge starts cooking?"

Juliette merely snorted, her mouth too full of food to speak.

After swallowing her food, she spoke "We both know that's a lie. I honestly think you would forget to eat if I wasn't around,"

"I did just fine for a long time," Treville's voice softening as he spoke.

"You've always had Serge," Juliette countered.

"He doesn't force feed me like you do," Treville keeping the mood light as he pointed a piece of bread at Juliette, "I am a grown man after all,"

"Men are idiots," Juliette shook her head as she spoke, her voice suddenly timid.

Treville groaned at her behavioural change, "It's finally happened, hasn't it?"

"What has?" Juliette faking surprise. She knew Treville saw right through it.

"Porthos," was the only answer Treville gave.

Juliette's silence spoke volumes.

"I trust you'll handle it better than last time?" Treville's tone becoming fatherly.

"Honestly?" Juliette asked.

"Always," Treville couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. Juliette never usually asked permission to speak freely.

"I have no idea how to handle this," Juliette sounding sad as she spoke.

Treville didn't say anything, he could tell there was more.

"You once told me that you had a Porthos," Juliette's voice soft.

"I did," Treville was unsure where Juliette was going with this.

"How did you handle it?" Juliette asked.

"Poorly," Treville answered honestly. He saw Juliette's face fall a little, "But that was then. Our circumstances were different,"

"Doesn't seem all that different," Juliette mumbled, her eyes now focused on her hands.

Treville didn't have an answer to that, she was right after all.

"Juliette," Treville reached out to hold one if her hands as he spoke, "I meant what I said two years ago. You deserve to be happy. Porthos obviously makes you happy. Don't make the same choices I did. I don't want you to have the same regrets,"

"If I lost him….," Juliette's voice trailed off.

"Together or not together, losing him would feel the same. There's nothing you or I can do about that. It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all," Treville squeezed her hand in comfort, "The regret will always be worse. Pain is something you can get over, given enough time. Regrets haunt us for the rest of our days,"

"You've never loved another?" Juliette asked, relishing in the comfort Treville offered.

"Not like I loved her. Nobody has ever come close. You only get one real love in this lifetime Juliette. She was mine," Juliette could hear the regret in Treville's voice, "I can't tell you that there isn't going to be heartache and tough times because there will be. Could you lose the one you love? Yes. And it could potentially crush you. But it's all worth it. It's worth it because of all the good times you have,"

"I can hear the regret when you talk about her," Juliette's words caused Treville to pause and collect himself.

"There's only one thing I have never regretted," Treville looking directly into Juliette's eyes.

Juliette waited in silence for Treville to continue.

"You," was the answer he gave, "I have never regretted the fact that the darkest decision I have ever made, led me straight to you,"

"Really?" Juliette asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Treville simply squeezed her hand once more, choosing to forego words.

After a few moments silence to collect themselves, their hands broke apart and they continued eating.

"How is D'Artagnan going to be proving himself?" Juliette asked, mouth full of food.

"You've heard of Vadim?" Treville asked, finishing off the last bit of his food.

"I've heard the name. Hasn't he got an issue with the King?," Juliette also finishing her food.

"He's managed to steal quite a lot of gunpowder, and no one seems to know where it is or what he's planning to do with it," Treville stacked his plate on top of Juliette's as he spoke.

"I thought he's been arrested. Isn't he in the Bastille?" Juliette sounding confused.

"He is," Treville answered, "We needed someone to infiltrate and gain Vadim's trust. Someone he doesn't know. Someone who isn't a King's Musketeer, but we can still trust,"

"D'Artagnan," Juliette answered with realisation.

"He volunteered before I even asked. I hadn't even finished explaining the situation," Treville sounded slightly proud.

"He's really wants this," Juliette smiled.

"I can see that," Treville continued.

Juliette stood up and collected the plates, and began to make her way out for the kitchen.

"Wait," Juliette turned around before heading out the door, "How exactly is D'Artagnan supposed to gain Vadim's trust?"

Treville just stared at her, not answering.

"You're having him arrested?!" Juliette sounded more surprised than she should have, "Is that wise? He's already in the Red Guards sights for merely being associated with us,"

"You sound exactly like Athos," Treville smirked, "More eloquently put though,"

"He'll be okay though. Won't he?" Juliette choose to ignore Treville's comparison.

"He agreed to this. Before anyone asked remember?" Treville looking back down at his paperwork, "That faith and conviction you had in him when you came into my office wanting me to take him on, you need to have that now,"

"Okay," and with that as her acceptance, she headed for the kitchen.


	32. Thirty-Two

Juliette had been hiding out in Treville's office, not wanting to be on her own, when her Musketeers came back.

She followed Treville, but stayed on standing on the balcony as Treville made his way down into the courtyard.

As Treville called the entire garrison to attention, Juliette couldn't help the anxiety she felt when she noticed that D'Artagnan was not among them.

She knew that meant their plan to get him arrested had been successful and she knew this was all necessary, not just for France but for D'Artagnan. None of this made her feel any less concerned or scared for the young man's safety.

"…. you all knew the penalty for duelling but you let D'Artagnan go ahead regardless," Treville's shouting brought her out of her thoughts.

She could see Aramis and Porthos cringing under Treville's gaze. Athos seemed impartial.

Despite Juliette's anxiety, she couldn't help the small smirk that graced her face as she watched Treville scold his men. All fake of course, but extremely believable.

"D'Artagnan is in prison because of you. Alone. Friendless. Condemned. I hope you're very proud," Treville getting in Aramis' face as he continued. He had stopped shouting but his voice was still loud enough for all to hear, "Dismissed,"

Juliette cringed inwardly as she saw how the others treated her three. She knew they were only reacting that way because they weren't in on the ruse, but it still hurt. The musketeers were a family, and she knew how her three felt about family.

Treville coming up the stairs, the three in question behind him, was Juliette's cue to head back into Treville's office.

Once all of them were in the office and the door closed, the scowl finally left Treville's face.

"D'Artagnan was taken to the Bastille at ten this morning. He's awaiting execution at his Majesty's pleasure," Treville was as pleased as he could be given the circumstances, "Congratulations. You had me convinced, and I knew the whole thing was a charade,"

Juliette watched everyone's body language.

Athos was leaning against the closed door, his face blank. She knew that meant he clearly wasn't happy with the plan, or just D'Artagnan's part in it.

Aramis was standing to one side of Treville's desk, hat in his hand, watching Porthos.

Porthos was standing to the other side of Treville's desk, distressed even though he tried to hide it.

"You certainly fooled the rest of the men. They hate us," Juliette watched Porthos flinch slightly at Aramis' words.

"They think we betrayed a friend. It makes me sick," Porthos' tone is what made Juliette move so that she was standing next to him. She placed a hand on his arm, only letting go of him when he visibly relaxed a little.

Juliette looked over at Aramis when she felt his stares, and as met with a small smile.

She looked down to hide the slight blush creeping across her face, missing the shared looks between Athos, Aramis and Treville.

"Provoking a duel was a brilliant idea. The world had to believe D'Artagnan's arrest was genuine," Treville knew where his men were coming from, but he wasn't the Captain of the Musketeers for no reason. He knew what he was doing, what he was asking of his men.

"I still think one of us should have done it," Athos finally joining the discussion.

"Vadim would never trust a King's Musketeer. It had to be someone he didn't know," Treville using the same valid argument he had given Juliette.

"He's a Gascon farm boy. Promising but raw. There's too much at stake," Athos' seeming dismissal of D'Artagnan cause Juliette to step in a defend her new brother.

"Well he has to prove himself sometime. So why not now?" her own words echoing Treville's from their earlier conversation, her tone defiant.

"Well I think he can do it," Porthos' voice interrupting the silent standoff Juliette and Athos were having, "And I'm a pretty good judge of character,"

"You're a terrible judge of character," Aramis jested as he moved towards Juliette and slung his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into a hug, "Especially when you're sober,"

Juliette grinned slightly as she sunk into Aramis' embrace.

"Vadim stole enough gunpowder to start a small war. Where is it? What was he planning? Where are his men? If D'Artagnan can bring us the answers, then his life is worth the risk," Treville sat down, purposely avoiding Juliette's gaze as he continued, "Tomorrow is Good Friday. The Queen pardons a few deserving prisoners this time every year. I've put you all on her guard detail. You can check on him then,"

Athos was the first to leave.

"He's just worried about D'Artagnan," Aramis said quiet enough that only Juliette heard.

"If you say so," she snapped as she stepped out of the embrace and went after Athos.

"Is she alright?" Porthos asked, not caring who answered.

"She's worried about D'Artagnan, same as she worries about the rest of you," Treville answered, surprising both of his men.

"It seems more than that," Porthos mused, a hint of jealously in his tone.

"They're very much alike," Aramis was the one to speak this time, "I think she relates to D'Artagnan on a different level than she does with us. He's her equal, in every sense. In ways we will never be,"

Treville remained silent as the two men finally decided the conversation was over.

They left the office, leaving Treville alone to his thoughts.

Juliette caught up with Athos just as he was about to leave the Garrison.

"You don't think he can do this," Juliette accused, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

Athos said nothing. His silence angering Juliette further.

"Why do you insist on trying to stop D'Artagnan from proving himself? Is he not good enough for you?" her fingering continuing to push his chest harder.

"I never said that," Athos said as he took a hold of Juliette's finger and removed it from his chest.

"You might not have used your words, but you haven't hidden your feelings on the matter," Juliette was still seething.

"I just don't think he's ready yet," Athos voice remained neutral, "I never said he wasn't good enough,"

Juliette's anger subsided a little at his words, but her glare remained.

This is how Aramis and Porthos found them, locked in a silent standoff.

"You take Juliette," Aramis clapped Porthos on the back as he spoke, "I'll take Athos,"

Both men made their way over to the others.

Before Porthos could say anything, Juliette huffed and stormed off towards her room.

"What did you do?" Aramis sighed.

"Nothing," Athos answered.

"That's probably the problem," Porthos said, before he went after Juliette.

"She thinks you have a problem with D'Artagnan," Aramis stated.

"I don't," Athos sighed, as he made his way out of the garrison and towards the closet tavern.

"I know," Aramis said as he walked alongside him.

"You think this time will be different?" Athos asked.

Aramis knew he was referring to Juliette and Porthos, "I hope so. For all our sakes,"

Porthos hesitated outside Juliette's door. He knew she was worried, and that cause her to lash out.

He was just about to knock when her heard Juliette's voice, "It's open,"

Stepping inside, he found her sitting on her bed, head in her hands.

"He's going to be fine," Porthos said as he sat down next to her, "He can do this,"

"I know," Juliette sighed as she looked up and faced him, "Doesn't mean I worry any less,"

"Is this how you are when we're away on missions?" Porthos asked.

"Pretty much," Juliette answered, "Maybe a little less angry though,"

"Athos does seem to have that effect on you," Porthos chuckled.

"You haven't let him go off drinking by himself, have you?" Juliette asked concerned.

"Aramis is with him," Porthos liked that she worried about them.

"Why aren't you with them?" Juliette's voice was softer now.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered honestly.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I guess I should go help Serge with dinner now," Juliette rose as she spoke.

"Oh. Okay," Porthos couldn't help but feel as though he had done something wrong. She never usually minded his company.

Porthos got up but paused in the doorway.

He turned to face Juliette as he spoke, "It will all be okay. We won't let anything happen to D'Artagnan,"

He turned and left to go find the others.

"I hope you're right," Juliette whispered to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

Porthos had been to three taverns before he finally found them.

He wasn't surprised to find Athos already a few drinks in, but he was surprised to find that he was still sitting with Aramis.

"How is she?" Aramis asked as Porthos sat down.

"She says she's fine," Porthos said, pouring himself some wine.

Athos eyed Aramis at Porthos' words. Even in his drunken state, he could tell something was wrong.

"You don't believe her?" Aramis couldn't hide the concern in his eyes.

"She seemed to really not want my company," Porthos sounded sad, "Did I do something wrong?"

Aramis grinned as Athos groaned.

"It's not you Porthos," Aramis was still grinning, not that Porthos was looking.

"Not what it feels like," Porthos sighed as he downed his wine.

Athos once again exchanged looks with Aramis before he spoke, "She's just mad at me. Give her the night. She'll be back to normal,"

Aramis knew what Athos was doing. It wasn't their place to say anything, no matter how badly Aramis wanted to put Porthos out of misery.

He just had to convince Juliette that Porthos was still in love with her.


	33. Thirty-Three

Juliette woke with the next morning, still slightly angry.

She was angry at herself now, not at Athos.

If she was being honest, she was never really angry with Athos.

He was just the easiest target. He never fought back, unless it was needed.

Sighing, she got herself ready and headed for the kitchen.

She still wasn't ready to eat breakfast with her boys.

The look on Porthos' face last night was still etched in her mind. He looked so sad when she got up to leave.

Grabbing her plate, she headed up to Treville's office.

She just needed the silent solitude he offered.

She didn't say anything, just took the empty seat opposite his desk, and starting eating.

"Juliette?" Treville glanced at her for a moment, only speaking when it appeared she wasn't going to.

"Not now," Juliette answered. When she felt his stare, she looked up at him, "Please,"

Respecting Juliette's wishes for now, Treville questioned her no further and went back to his paperwork.

The two of them remined in this comfortable silence, until they heard the voice of Monsieur Bonacieux coming from the courtyard of the Garrison.

"New cape," Treville answered before Juliette could ask.

Treville made his way outside.

Juliette followed but remained on the balcony for a moment, seeing if Porthos was anywhere in sight. She really wasn't ready to face him. She didn't feel like putting on her facade just yet.

Seeing only Constance and her husband for the time being, Juliette made her way downstairs to greet her friend, just as Treville and Bonacieux were heading up.

As a result, she heard Bonacieux's views on D'Artagnan.

"I was not surprised to hear of D'Artagnan's arrest. Always struck me as the criminal type," Bonacieux said, as he followed Treville up the stairs.

"Is that so?" Treville focused on the material in his hands, not bothering to look at the man talking to him.

"Yes. I hope they hang him. Even though I myself will suffer for it. Still owes me a month's rent," Bonacieux spoke, as he fidgeted with the hat in his hand.

"Your self-sacrifice in the name of justice does you credit Monsieur," Bonacieux missing the sarcasm in Treville's voice.

Not wanting to hear the man's misguided views on D'Artagnan any further, Treville shut his office door behind him before Bonacieux could enter.

"I knew he didn't like D'Artagnan," Juliette said as she walked up to her friend.

"Did he say that?" Constance pulled Juliette into a brief hug as she asked.

"Not in so many words," Juliette answered.

Constance sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Men,"

It was at that moment, Juliette spotted Porthos and Athos coming towards them from the other side of the courtyard.

"Oh no," Juliette said quietly.

Noticing the sad look on her friend's face, Constance followed her gaze to the two men.

"Is everything alright?" she asked Juliette, concern in her voice, "Has something happened?"

"No," Juliette answered quickly.

"And that's the problem, isn't it?" Constance's tone softened. Now she understood, she just didn't know which one of her boys she was in love with.

"I think so," Juliette mumbled.

Before Constance could say anything further on the matter, Aramis came out from the kitchen, and startled them.

"Beautiful morning Madame Bonacieux. Juliette," Aramis tipped his hat apologetically to both of them as he took a bite of his apple.

"Doubt if it looks so good from inside the Bastille," The displeasure in Constance's voice caused a small grin to appear on Juliette's face. This was going to be interesting.

"You've heard about D'Artagnan," Athos chose not to walk any closer to them. He knew what Juliette was like when she was pissed, he could only imagine what Constance was like.

"You know those stories can be greatly exaggerated," Porthos didn't follow Athos' idea, instead coming up alongside Aramis.

"Really? I was told you lead him into danger and then abandoned him," Constance was now glaring at them both.

Juliette watched as Athos smirked.

"That one's about right," Porthos couldn't argue with her on that one. It was true after all.

"He's your friend. What are you going to do about it?" Constance becoming more defiant.

"We've been getting along well but I wouldn't say friends exactly," Juliette cringed as soon as Aramis said those words, as soon as he moved towards Constance. She knew her friend, she knew what was going to happen next.

True to Juliette's prediction, Constance slapped Aramis across the face. The shock of the slap causing the apple pieces to fly out of his mouth.

"He trusted you," Constance was now glaring daggers at Aramis, and Juliette couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"My most humble apologies," Bonacieux was clearly flustered at his wife's actions, as he all but ran down the stairs, "I can't think what came over her,"

"Your wife's actions were fully justified. It is I who should apologise," Aramis sounded impressed as he spoke. That woman knew how to slap.

Constance smiled at Juliette sadly, an indication to Juliette that they would speak later, as her husband lead her away.

"God, I love that in a woman," Aramis came up beside Juliette and put his arm around her.

"What? Passion," Porthos laughed.

"Violence," Aramis answered, as he watched Constance walk away.

Juliette knew that tone.

It was the tone Aramis had when a woman peaked his interest.

Juliette groaned, as she sunk into Aramis.

Looking down at her, Aramis said nothing.

He simply kissed her head and held her closer.

Athos noticed how Porthos' posture changed at the sight.

"It's Aramis," he said as he stood next to Porthos

"I know," Porthos answered, before walking away towards the stables.

"Are you alright?" Aramis asked Juliette. She hadn't said much this morning, and that alarmed him a little.

"How's you face? I know Constance can put quite a bit of force into her slaps," Juliette asked as she looked up at him, ignoring his question.

"Nothing I haven't felt before," Aramis gave Athos a quick glance as he saw him moving closer to them.

"I bet," Juliette retorted as she sunk back into the embrace.

'Porthos?' Aramis mouthed to Athos.

Athos tilted his head towards the stables as his answer.

"Juliette," Aramis tone indicating to Juliette that he wasn't going to be ignored.

Sighing, Juliette removed herself from the embrace, "It's nothing. I'm fine,"

"Porthos isn't" Juliette's reaction to his words confirming what Athos thought, "He thinks he's done something to do,"

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Juliette taking a seat and putting her head in her hands as she spoke.

The two men shared a look before Aramis took a seat next to her.

"Juliette, look at us," Athos' voice stern but in a soft way.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Aramis taking Juliette's hands away from her face.

"I can't do that," Juliette looked over to the stables were the man in question was.

"Why not?" Aramis asked.

"I'd just be making a fool of myself. He doesn't feel the same anymore, and why should he? We had a chance, years ago, and I blew it," they could hear her voice starting to crack.

"You haven't blown it," Aramis stated as he once again pulled her into him.

"I have, and it'll be okay. I just need to get over him, and move on," Juliette sighed.

Aramis looked to Athos, silently asking him to say something, to tell Juliette she was wrong.

Athos shook his head. She wasn't going believe it coming from them. It had to come from Porthos.

But both parties seem to believe the other no longer loved them.

After a few moments, Juliette had seemed to collect herself.

She stood, breaking the embrace, and smiled at her boys.

"Guess I should apologise to Porthos," Juliette said, and then headed towards the stables.

The smile she gave them, not reaching her eyes, but genuine enough.

"Idiots. The both of them," Aramis said, shaking his head as he stood next to Athos.

"Agreed," Athos watching the two in question.

"Think they'll figure it out?" Aramis asked.

"God, I hope so," was all Athos said.

Porthos looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw it was Juliette.

"Morning," she said as she stood next to him.

"Morning," he answered back.

Just being next to him was enough for Juliette to feel butterflies in her stomach.

Just being next to her sent electricity through Porthos' veins.

Both relished in each other's company for a moment. Juliette patting Porthos' horse while he brushed.

"I'm sorry," Juliette broke the silence.

"What for?" Porthos looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Last night. You didn't do anything wrong," Juliette placed a hand on his arm.

She felt the butterflies again when she touched him.

He felt the electricity again when he felt her hand on him.

'Is there still something there?' Porthos thought to himself as he looked at her.

"You were just angry with Athos?" Porthos asked.

"He has that effect on me," Juliette decided to run with what Porthos already thought. It was easier.

"He has that effect on women in general I think," Porthos chuckled.

Juliette couldn't help but laugh with him. Porthos' joy was infectious.

"You know he just wants to protect the boy," Porthos said as he placed his hand on Juliette's.

"I like him," Juliette admitted, as she relished in the feeling on Porthos' hand on hers.

"I know," she thought she heard a hint of jealously in Porthos' answer.

"I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but he feels like the missing piece. He feels like family," Juliette trying to tell Porthos that no one could ever replace what he is to her.

"The brat's very much like you. Almost like a twin," Porthos said as he patted her hand before letting go.

Juliette felt her heart flutter slightly. His reaction proving that he had been jealous.

She wasn't sure what to make of that information.

"Just promise me you'll protect him," dropping her hand as she looked at him.

"As best we can," Porthos leaving Juliette where she stood as he headed over to the others.

"That's all I ask," she said as she left, intent on finding Constance.

She needed a woman's opinion, and she needed a distraction.

"Everything okay now?" Aramis asked as Porthos joined them.

"You do know how to make a woman angry," Porthos jested as he clapped Athos on the shoulder.

"I guess that means yes," Athos rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're good," Porthos couldn't hide his grin, "She's just worried about D'Artagnan,"

"Speaking of," Athos said as he began to walk out of the Garrison.

"Come Porthos," Aramis said as he followed Athos, "Let us go check on our young friend,"


	34. Thirty-Four

Constance had barely opened her door when Juliette spoke, "I think I'm in love Porthos,"

"Well I hardly thought you were in love with Athos," Constance jested as she let Juliette in.

The lost look Juliette was sending her way, pulled at Constance's heartstrings a little.

Sitting down, Constance broke the silence when it became clear that Juliette wasn't going to, "Is it a problem?"

The empty laugh she got in return caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"Juliette?" Constance's voice hesitant.

"He moved on. I blew my chance years ago, pushed my feelings down, tried to just be. But it didn't work," Juliette rising, then pacing as she voiced the thoughts running rampart in her mind, "I think it just made me love him more. He moved on and I didn't. At least, I thought he had," she slumped down in her chair, head in her hands in defeat.

"And now?" Constance asked, but had a feeling what the answer would be.

Looking up, she answered "Now? I don't know,"

It wasn't quite the answer she had expected.

"Well what is it that you want?" was the question that was immediately followed with a cup of wine being placed in front of her.

She was met with a look of confusion for the second time today.

Chuckling softly, Constance continued, "You think you're in love with him. But what exactly do you want from him?"

"A clear sign of how he feels would be nice," Juliette mumbled before taking a sip.

"You could try asking him," Constance countered.

"And what if he doesn't feel the same and I make a complete fool of myself?" Juliette sighed, "It's taken us so long to get comfortable around each other again,"

"I don't know why you even bother asking me for advice," Constance said with a shake of her head.

Silence followed. The words that could have been said, would have fallen on deaf ears.

"I think I should get back," Juliette rose, her voice still sounding unsure.

"You sure?" the concern for her friend was clear in Constance's voice.

"Need to keep updated on D'Artagnan," she answered.

Constance walked her out, but grabbed her arm just as she had made it to the front door, "He'll be okay, right?"

"He'll be just fine," Juliette patted Constance's hand, "You like him, don't you?"

"He's a good person." Constance released her grip.

Smirking as she walked away, Juliette couldn't resist shouting over her shoulder, "Yeah, but you like him," placing extra emphasis on 'like'

She wasn't looking, but she was a hundred percent certain that Constance would be blushing.


	35. Thirty-Five

Juliette was apprehensive as she entered the Garrison.

Only finding Athos in the courtyard did not help to alleviate her anxiety.

Instead of heading over to him as she normally would, she instead made her way upstairs to Treville's office.

Upon finding him at his desk, Juliette sat opposite him, trying to gauge from his face how things had gone. She was too afraid to ask.

Sensing her fear, Treville answered her unasked question, "He's okay,"

"But…" Treville's tone told her there was something more to it.

"He's escaped with Vadim," Treville finally meeting her gaze as he spoke.

Juliette gasped, "Is it part of the plan?"

"Not ours," Treville giving the answer Juliette had be dreading.

"He can do this," she didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Treville.

"I know," Treville said, casting his eyes down.

That made Juliette sigh in frustration, "Athos still doesn't think he can do this. Does he?"

"Juliette…" The slight authoritative tone to his voice confirming it for her.

"What did he say this time?" she asked, between slightly clenched teeth.

"Juliette leave it," Treville tried to get her to drop it, but he knew she was going to go after Athos.

Knowing that Treville was not going to be forthcoming with the information she wanted, she decided to just go straight to the source of her immediate problem.

She stormed out of Treville's office, and finally made her way over to Athos.

She didn't give him a chance to speak, "Just what is your problem with D'Artagnan?"

"I don't have a problem with him," Athos answer only seemed to anger Juliette further.

"You don't think he can do this," she punctuated each word with a jab of her finger to Athos' chest.

Athos grabbed Juliette's hand, "He's not ready,"

"He'll never learn if he doesn't get to try," she huffed, "He has to prove himself somehow Athos,"

"Not with something so dangerous and with too much at stake," the calmness of Athos tone caused Juliette's anger to linger.

"Everything associated with the Musketeers is high stakes and dangerous. If we go by your standards, he'll never get a chance," Juliette sounded less angry now, just tired.

Athos didn't respond. Choosing instead to release Juliette's hand and take a seat.

Following his move, she took a seat next to him. She realised that Aramis and Porthos still hadn't returned.

"Where are they?" she asked, her words laced with slight concern.

"The Queen summoned them," he answered, pouring them both a goblet of wine.

"Was he okay?" Juliette now asking after D'Artagnan, needing confirmation that Treville was right when he said he was okay.

"He looked well, for a prisoner," she could always rely on Athos for honesty, even if she didn't agree with him.

"Is he ever going to be good enough for you?" she sighed.

"He already is," more honesty. This time it surprised her.

"Then why did you fight this?" she asked, looking at him this time.

"It's too dangerous for someone so green," he met her gaze.

"You care for the boy," not a question, she was simply stating a fact.

"As do you," another fact.

The conversation went no further, Aramis and Porthos' arrival ending it.

She felt the some of her tension disappear when Aramis kissed her on the cheek.

A little more disappeared when Porthos kissed the top of head. It also caused her to blush and feel more confused than when she had left Constance's place.

"What happens now?" Juliette asked as she passed drinks around.

"We wait, and trust D'Artagnan knows what he's doing," Aramis answered, smiling in thanks at the drink offered.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," Juliette mumbled as she stood.

"You going somewhere?" Porthos asked. Juliette thought she saw slight disappointment in his eyes.

"We're not the only ones worried about D'Artagnan," was the answer she got as she headed to Constance's house for the second time that day.

Knocking once again on Constance's door, she smiled when her friend answered, "Miss me?"

"Weren't gone long enough for that," Constance quipped in response.

Once they were seated at the table, Constance asked, "What is it this time?"

"D'Artagnan is okay," Juliette saw Constance relax a little with this information.

"For now," she sighed.

"He'll be fine Constance," Juliette tried to comfort her friend.

Constance said nothing, just smiled sadly.


	36. Thirty-Six

D'Artagnan was startled when he felt someone grab him from behind and swing him round.

He tensed a little when Felix's face was what greeted him.

"You've got five seconds to explain what you're doing here before I blow your brains into the next street," the cold metal of the gun pointed under his chin making the seriousness of the situation very real.

"I was visiting my mistress," D'Artagnan may have been taken by surprise with Felix, but he didn't show it.

"Prove it," Felix gave a sly smirk as he spoke, clearly thinking he had busted D'Artagnan in a lie, proving he wasn't who he said he was.

The only thing D'Artagnan could come up with is leading Felix to the Bonacieux residence. He grimaced internally knowing he was doing the one thing he really didn't want to.

"That's her," D'Artagnan said, pointing to the womanly figure standing outside the house.

"How do I know you've even met her?" Felix smugness had now seeped into his voice.

Instead of using words he knew Felix wouldn't believe, and desperately needing to dig himself out of the hole his carelessness had put him in, he simply jogged over to the woman in question.

By the time D'Artagnan had realised that it was Juliette and not Constance, it was too late. With Felix watching his every move, he had to go ahead.

As soon as he reached her, he reached out, putting a hand on her waist and spun her round to face him. Without giving her a chance to react, he kissed her. He didn't miss her attempt at punching him, but the closeness of their bodies made It difficult for her to hit him as hard as he thought she probably could.

Pulling back just a fraction, Juliette was just about to start protesting when D'Artagnan whispering in her ear shushed her, "We're being watched. And for god's sake kiss me back and make it look good,"

Knowing that he would probably pay for this later, he dived back in. This time kissing her as a man would kiss his lady. He relaxed a little when she kissed him back, knowing that Felix should at least believe this part of his lie.

Juliette was the one to break away this time. To D'Artagnan's slight surprise, she kept one arm around his waist as she created a little distance between their bodies.

He watched as her eyes raked him over, clearly checking him for any injuries.

Upon finding none, she breathed a sigh of relief before returning her attention to the situation at hand, "You're a wanted man. Red Guards are everywhere,"

"Whatever you've heard about me, don't believe it," D'Artagnan was touched that she had been concerned about him.

"I'm going to assume that you're talking about Constance," she quipped. Her tone changed once she realised he didn't know that she was clued in to their scheme.

Rising to reach his ear, she whispered "I know,"

She thought she saw relief at the idea he wouldn't have to explain his situation to her. It made feel slightly bad when she opened her mouth next, "Constance has no idea though,"

She flinched internally when D'Artagnan sighed, realising what her words meant.

Movement from a shadowy figure near the building behind D'Artagnan caught her attention. They obviously thought there was too much talking going on.

Trying to bring D'Artagnan's focus back to the mission at hand, and trying to lift his spirits, Juliette ran her free hand through his hair as she spoke, "You're making habit of this,"

A raised eyebrow not the desired reaction but it was something.

"Going 'round kissing women who aren't yours to kiss," her words earning her a slight upturn of his lip, the spark that is the essence of D'Artagnan twinkling in his eyes.

"Believe me, I wouldn't unless I had to," his tone matching the twinkle.

"Well that's flattering," her sarcasm betrayed by her smirk as she curled her hand into his shirt, "No tongues," she murmured as she brought him closer, kissing him once more.

His hand raised up to cup her face, but instead of the feeling of his lips on hers once more, she felt his breath on her ear, his voice quickly following, "Go to Athos. Tell him to get here as soon as possible," a kiss on the cheek accompanying his words.

Juliette released her grip on him and smoothened out his shirt.

"You should come inside. You're not safe on the streets," stepping back and not looking at him as she spoke, slight concern evident in her voice.

"You're one of the kindest and best woman on Earth. You know that?" D'Artagnan's words getting her to look up at him. A sincere grin is what met her gaze.

"Or the most stupid," Juliette huffed, but there was no real malice in her tone, or her eyes.

She gave him one more look over, before turning her back and heading inside, "Be careful,"

Her voice was soft, but D'Artagnan still heard her.

Grinning to himself, he jogged back over to where Felix was still standing, "She's in a good mood. I may be some time,"

"Vadim will hear of this," Felix's tone slightly threatening but not enough to break his resolve.

"Tell him," D'Artagnan shrugged as he made his way back to the Bonacieux house.


	37. Thirty-Seven

D'Artagnan had not long been inside the house when he suddenly felt a person pressed up against him. He instinctively tensed at first when he felt arms snaking around his waist. He quickly relaxed however, when he realised the arms belonged to a woman.

He patted the arm in reciprocation, and chuckled slightly at the words being mumbled against his back, "I'm glad you're not dead,"

"You certainly have a distinctive way with words," he quipped as the arms let him go.

Turning around to face her, he became serious for a moment, "Thank you,"

Juliette just shrugged, "You're not the worst person a woman could kiss,"

Even though he smiled slightly, Juliette could tell the gravity of the situation was setting in.

She reached her hand out and gripped his arm, allowing him to use her as an anchor to reality, just as he had once done for her, "How close?"

"Too close," he sighed.

Movement heard coming from the kitchen broke the sombre silence, causing D'Artagnan's frown to deepen, "Constance needs to know,"

Before he could move, Juliette stopped him, "Let me,"

He was about to protest when Juliette cut him off with a wave of her hand, "You've had a rough night. Besides, they'll be here any moment now. You deal with them, and I'll deal with Constance,"

She had left the room before he could even say thank you.

She had barely set foot in the kitchen when Constance spoke without looking up from the sink, "Am I harbouring a fugitive?"

"Yes and no," Juliette answered, moving until she was standing next to her friend.

Turning to face her, Juliette thought she saw a hint of fear in her eyes as the next question was asked, "What's going on Juliette?"

Sighing, Juliette placed a comforting hand on Constance's arm, "It's all a ruse. We needed a fresh face to help catch a criminal, and he offered before anyone could ask,"

"Am I right in assuming that no one knows then? That his arrest was real, and he really picked a fight with a Red Guard?" Constance was sounding surer now, the fear gone.

"Only Treville, Athos, Aramis, Porthos and myself are aware," Juliette set about organising some drinks for the men, "No one else must know,"

This time it was Constance's turn to place a comforting hand on Juliette's arm, "You know I would never tell,"

"I know," Juliette smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You care for him, don't you?" Constance asked, finishing the washing up as she spoke.

"He makes it easy. He feels like family Constance, like Mathieu," Juliette's voice softened as soon as her brother's name was mentioned.

The two of them remained in silence for a moment.

Juliette broke the silence in a way Constance never expected, "He's not such a bad kisser. Although it felt a bit as though I was kissing my brother," she shuddered a little at the notion.

The look of shock and confusion on Constance's face made Juliette laugh.

"He was being watched and had to convince someone that he was visiting his lady," Juliette answering the unasked question with a suggestive tone, "I suspect I was not the person he was expecting,"

Constance said nothing, but the blush that suddenly appeared on her face told Juliette more than her friend would ever admit.

"Leave that," Constance said taking the glasses out of Juliette's hands, and obviously changing the subject, "I know you're desperate to hear what's going on,"

Nodding her gratitude and smirking at the obvious change, Juliette headed towards the living room, but stopped in the doorway, "Do go easy on him, he really wanted to tell you but with the circumstances…."

Constance interrupted her before she could finish, "I know. Just give me a moment,"

Juliette nodded once more and continued out of the kitchen.

She smiled when she heard the voices of her boys from the hallway.

"Vadim plans to murder the King and Queen. Some fantasy of a peasant rebellion," D'Artagnan's voice was the first she heard clearly as she entered the room. She stood next to D'Artagnan, almost mimicking his stance unintentionally as she leant against the wall.

"Have you seen the gunpowder? Any weapons?" Athos asked.

Juliette couldn't help but notice that he was standing as far from D'Artagnan as the room would allow.

"What about his men?" Aramis joined in the questioning.

"In hiding," D'Artagnan answered, but his eyes were questioning Juliette about Constance.

She simply placed a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile as an answer. He sighed a little as he placed his hand over hers. Both youngsters missing the jealous glint in Porthos' eye.

"When is this plan supposed to take place?" Athos' tone was the same as this morning, and this angered her a little. The words from earlier in the day still stung.

"Vadim's careful. He doesn't say much," D'Artagnan hand still keeping Juliette's in place.

"Does he trust you?" Porthos asked, finally joining the conversation.

Aramis heard the jealously in his voice, and grinned. He caught Athos' eye as he did, causing the other man to roll his eyes.

"As much as he does anyone. Felix doesn't but I can handle him," D'Artagnan's words quickly followed by Juliette's mumbled, "Not without help apparently,"

"Vadim once said that the secret to a good trick is to make people look the wrong way," D'Artagnan said, choosing to respond to Juliette's comment with a wink instead of words. It did not go unnoticed by the others.

"What do you think he means?" Aramis asked, trying to hide his amusement of the two youngest.

"Honestly? I have no idea," D'Artagnan sounded a little resigned as he answered.

"You've done enough. We'll take it from here," Athos could sense Juliette's anger from across the room. It made it apparent to him that he had still not been forgiven.

D'Artagnan stopped Juliette from herself with a squeeze of his hand, "Pick him up now and the King and Queen are still in danger,"

"What do you suggest?" Athos noticed what happened, glancing quickly at Aramis with a raised eyebrow. The grin he got back confirming he wasn't just seeing things.

"I go back in," D'Artagnan finally removing Juliette's hand, only to cross his arms in defiance, clearly telling Athos he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Constance entering the room effectively ended the discussion, making D'Artagnan the final victor.

She placed the tray of drinks on the table before facing D'Artagnan, "They told me about the duel, and your imprisonment. That it was all faked,"

"Rather well, you have to admit," Juliette cringed at Aramis's tone. She knew what was coming next.

Aramis didn't, as shown by the look of surprise as Constance's hand once again got acquainted with his face. Porthos' laughter earning him a glare that shushed him fairly quickly.

"What for this time?" Aramis asked, rubbing the spot that was now sure to be red in the morning.

"Letting me think the worst," came her response, before she turned her attention to D'Artagnan once more, "First, I thought you were a condemned man. Then a fugitive. And now this. How many ways can a man think of to get himself killed?" her frustration was clear as she made her way back into the kitchen, clearly needing to calm down again.

"I think she likes you," Aramis grinned suggestively.

"It's too dangerous," Athos brought the mood back to reality, ending the playful banter before it could begin.

"I can do this. Trust me," D'Artagnan huffed.

Athos shared a look with Aramis and Porthos, ignoring the glare he could once again feel from Juliette.

He said nothing, simply walking towards D'Artagnan and squeezing his shoulder in agreement.

"This evening Vadim visited a woman by the name of Suzette Pinon. You'll find her in the Rue La Grange. She's his mistress," D'Artagnan said as he headed out.

"Tell me we've made the right decision," Athos said as soon as D'Artagnan was out of earshot.

"Absolutely," Aramis said without hesitation.

"Definitely," Porthos in agreement with Aramis.

Finally looking at Juliette, he was met with a look that said 'You know my answer'

"Well, what could possibly go wrong?" Athos voiced to no one and everyone.

"He knows what he's doing," Juliette unable to keep her anger out of her voice, "I don't know why you think he can't do this,"

"Juliette…." Athos' use of her name as a warning only angered her further.

"He can do this," Juliette huffed in frustration.

"What did you mean when you said not without help apparently?" Porthos' question stopping the impending argument.

"He thinks quick on his feet," Juliette tried to keep her answer short. She hadn't thought anyone but D'Artagnan had heard her comment.

She sighed when she realised they weren't going to let her off that easy.

As she explained to them what had occurred in Constance's yard shortly before they had arrived, it didn't escape Aramis' attention that she would look anywhere but at Porthos. Looking over at Athos, he knew that he had noticed too.

Neither man was shocked that at the end of Juliette's explanation, Porthos knuckles were white from gripping the table tightly, and neither were surprised when he left the room abruptly.

Juliette was the only one who was surprised, but that look quickly changed into hurt at his actions.

Not wanting to reignite the argument from earlier, Aramis gestured to Athos that he should be the one to go after Porthos.

Nodding in silent agreement, he squeezed Juliette's hand on the way out, smiling to himself when he felt her squeeze back.

Knowing that she would not believe anything he said about Porthos' feelings for her, Aramis pulled her in for a hug. He smiled when he felt her grip him tight.

After a few minutes, she loosened her grip and stepped back.

"Thanks," was all she said.

"Always," was what she got in return.

A commotion outside got both their attentions.

They both ran out, joining the others in defending D'Artagnan from Bonacieux.

Juliette was silently proud at her friend for standing up to her husband.

She gave her a soft smile that was returned as Constance was ushered inside by her husband, and she was being lead away by Aramis.


	38. Thirty-Eight

Juliette was growing restless.

Athos and Treville had been at the Palace all day. Aramis had been tasked with keeping a close eye on a mistress. No one had any idea where D'Artagnan was or what he was doing.

Even though she was currently sitting with Porthos in the courtyard, he was being so distant that for the first time in quite a while, she felt alone.

She inched herself a little closer to Porthos, wanting to feel something, but the moment she did, he moved to put the distance once more between them.

Her restlessness was slowly starting to turn into frustration.

Not wanting to say something she couldn't take back, she stood and made her way to Treville's office.

She felt a little hurt when Porthos made no movements to stop her or even seem to acknowledge her abrupt departure at all.

Tears slowly began to cloud her eyes, making her vision a little blurry.

As soon as she was safe inside Treville's office, she dropped down onto the bed in the corner, and silently sobbed.

Hours had passed, and the sun had begun its descent when Treville and Athos finally returned to the Garrison.

Both were left wondering where Juliette was when Porthos was seen to be sitting by himself.

Parting with concerned glances, Athos made his way to Porthos while Treville headed upstairs.

He had a feeling he would find Juliette in his office.

Opening his door, he expected her to be sitting at his desk, waiting for news of D'Artagnan.

He was not prepared for the sight of her asleep on his bed, dried tear streaks the only indication that something was wrong.

Resisting the urge to confront Porthos and demand answers, he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly, all while keeping his voice soft, "Juliette…."

Juliette awoke in a panic, sitting upright quickly with a tight grip on the arm attached to the hand on her shoulder.

She quickly realised it was Treville's arm and let go with a suspiciously quiet, "Sorry,"

"What happened?" Treville ignoring the apology and going straight for answers to her dishevelled state.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Juliette…" Treville's voice now one of silent warning and concern all at once.

"Nothing happened," she huffed as she got up. She begun pacing as she continued speaking, arms waving about in frustration, "Nothing. At all. He didn't even bat an eyelid when I left him alone in the courtyard. He didn't say anything, didn't do anything. He's barely said or done anything with me since last night,"

"What happened last night?" Treville asked, his tone still soft. A tone he only ever used with Juliette.

As she launched into her explanation of the events that occurred at the Bonacieux house last night, Treville tried desperately not to show any emotion on his face.

He was amused at the tactics used by the newest recruit, a little angered at the danger he placed Juliette in, and resigned to the fact that the Juliette/Porthos relationship was forever destined to be a thorn in his side.

Juliette dropping onto the bed once more broke Treville away from his concentration on remaining neutral.

"I was looking for some sort of sign that he might actually still love me, but after this…" she trailed off, the hurt back in her eyes, "Guess I got my sign,"

"Did he….." Treville stopped, not wanting to finish his question. Porthos was one of his best soldiers, one of his three musketeers, "Do I need to do something about him?"

Her eyes locked with his fairly quickly, "What? No!"

They kept each other's gaze for a moment. Juliette felt relieved that Treville would choose her, and Treville searching for any hint that she may be lying to keep the peace.

Juliette started to crumble under Treville's gaze.

Unsure of how to handle Juliette crying over Porthos, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard footsteps entering.

"Captain…" Athos' voice cutting through the tension.

Juliette's eyes didn't move from her hands, not wanting Athos to see her upset.

"Athos," Treville standing and meeting Athos halfway in the room.

"I've sent Porthos after D'Artagnan. Aramis is still with the mistress," his voice remained neutral, but his eyes were asking questions.

Shaking his head in resignation, he lowered his voice, so Juliette wouldn't hear, "Fetch Madame Bonacieux,"

When Athos shot him another questioning look, Treville uttered a word very few had ever heard leave his lips, "Please,"

Nodding, he left.

Turning back around, Juliette was staring at him.

He could see the heartbreak, and it broke his heart in a way he never thought possible again.

"I'm sorry," Juliette's apology surprising Treville.

He winced internally at the tremble in her voice, "What for?"

"The mess I've made," she sighed, her eyes once more leaving his, "I should have just left things as they were. I should have tried harder to ignore everything,"

"The heart wants what the heart wants Juliette," the regret that could be heard in Treville's voice told Juliette exactly who he was thinking of.

"The heart is simply a muscle," she mumbled.

Both stayed silent, contemplating the next move.

What Juliette said next was the last thing he had expected to hear at that moment, "I wish Aramis was here,"

Her voice was soft but to Treville it spoke volumes, "He would certainly be better at this,"

Juliette gave him a small smirk in response, both knowing exactly what Treville had been implying.

"I'm certainly no Aramis," came Constance's voice from the doorway.

Standing as a gentleman would, Treville couldn't help the amused grin that crept across his face as he was dismissed by a wave of her hand.

"Madame Bonacieux," Treville greeted as he walked by her to join Athos outside, "Thank you,"

Smiling at him as he left, Constance turned her attention to Juliette, her face softening as she saw the heartbreak on her face.

"Heard you need a friend," she quipped as she took a seat next to Juliette on the bed, "I know I'm not Aramis but…"

Constance was cut off as Juliette half-laughed, half-sobbed.

Putting an arm around her friend, and pulling her in for an obviously much needed hug, she asked the burning question, "What happened Juliette?"

"I don't know," came the muffled answer from her shoulder.

"Nothing's been the same since last night," Juliette sighed, removing herself from Constance's embrace, "I don't know what happened,"

Constance shook her head in disbelief. How could her friend be so astute about everyone else around her, but totally oblivious to anything Porthos related?

"D'Artagnan happened," Constance answered Juliette's question.

"What?" the hurt had been replaced with confusion.

Laughing slightly, Constance gave her the obvious answer, "You kissed D'Artagnan last night,"

"Only to help with his ruse," apparently the answer wasn't as obvious as Constance thought.

"You kissed someone that wasn't Porthos, someone that Porthos was already threatened by," Constance trying hard to make Juliette understand.

"It's D'Artagnan," Juliette huffed, hands on her hips as she stood still.

"And D'Artagnan is not Porthos," Constance now standing to match her friend.

"Of course, he's not Porthos," confusion was now a permanent look on Juliette's face.

"That's the problem Juliette," Constance sighed, "Porthos doesn't want you to go around kissing people who aren't him,"

"That's ridiculous. He knows D'Artagnan is like my brother," the look Constance was now giving her caused her to falter, "Doesn't he?"

"His actions appear to indicate otherwise," Constance's words only served to make Juliette doubt herself.

After a moment, Juliette shook her head, "No that's ridiculous,"

"Is it?" Constance was determined to make Juliette see things from Porthos' point of view.

"Yes. I got my sign Constance, it's over," Juliette crossed her arms in finality,

"I don't believe that anymore than you do," Constance scoffed.

As if the universe was trying to ruin Juliette's resolve, Porthos' voice coming from the courtyard ended the silent standoff between two friends.

"Please drop it Constance," Juliette pleaded, "I'll be okay,"

Looking at her friend, and seeing her determination, Constance sighed, "Okay,"

Shaking her head as Juliette left the room, she muttered to herself, "Idiots,"


	39. Thirty-Nine

When the men finally returned to the Garrison, they were met with the sight of Juliette pacing near the table.

The four men stood in the archway, none of them knowing what to say to her.

Treville knew this was something they had to do, and not wanting to take that away from them, simply made his way to his office.

Aramis was the one to break the silence, "We are supposed to be bringing him home,"

Athos and Porthos remained silent, causing Aramis to face them before speaking again, "She trusted that we would bring him home,"

As he went to walk over to her, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He expected to it to be Porthos stopping him and was unable to hide his surprise when he realised it was Athos.

"Less complicated," was Athos' response to Aramis' raised eyebrow, his eyes darting between Porthos and Juliette telling Aramis that something had happened.

Athos had only taken a few steps when he turned back to Aramis, "How do I tell her we lost him?"

Accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders, Aramis offered only one word, "Honestly,"

Sighing, Athos continued his way over to Juliette.

Aramis then turned his attentions to Porthos, "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Porthos' confusion clear in his voice.

"Juliette," Aramis answered, arms crossed.

The change in Porthos' demeanour at the mention of her name caused a small amount of anger to rise in Aramis.

"Porthos, what have you done?" there was an unmistakable tone of warning to the question.

"Nothing," Porthos grumbled, "I haven't done anything. I've not even spoken to her today,"

"You idiot!" Aramis couldn't help himself.

"What?" Porthos couldn't understand Aramis' behaviour.

"D'Artagnan, someone she clearly adores, is undercover with a criminal in an unpredictable situation fraught with danger and you just left her alone?!" Aramis unwilling to hide the disappointment and frustration in his voice, "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Porthos' fight deflated quickly.

"Not leave her alone," Aramis was fighting hard to suppress his anger.

"I can't," Porthos tone caused Aramis to look at him once more. His anger dissipated at the look of hurt on his face.

"This is about D'Artagnan. Isn't it?" Aramis was starting to piece things together.

"He kissed her," Porthos sighed, jealously coating his words.

"He didn't see any other option," Aramis understanding the jealously but needing Porthos to see reason.

"She didn't have to kiss him," Porthos looking at Aramis this time, looking defeated.

"She just wanted to help him, that's all," Aramis reached out and squeezed his friend's shoulder in comfort, "She's in love with you Porthos, not D'Artagnan,"

"But she kissed him," the emphasis on 'him' not going unnoticed, "How much could she really love me if she had no problem kissing him?"

"Have you even bothered to ask her?" Aramis squeezing his shoulder once more as both their gazes focused on Juliette.

Porthos' silence answered Aramis' question loudly.

"Juliette," Athos' voice startling her and causing her to stop her pacing.

As she looked him over, she could tell something was wrong, "Where is he?"

"Juliette," Athos gestured to the table hoping she would sit down.

True to Athos suspicions, she remained standing as she asked again, "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Athos sighed, taking a seat for himself.

"Is he alright?" she could feel a pit forming in her stomach.

Athos' silence only aided that feeling, "Athos, what aren't you telling me?"

"We found blood where D'Artagnan was supposed to be hiding out," Athos cringed when he heard Juliette gasp. He reached a hand out, allowing her grip it and anchor herself.

"Is it his?" Juliette fearful of the answer, her hand gripping Athos' tight in anticipation.

"We don't know," Athos using Juliette's grip as his opportunity to get her to sit down.

They sat in silence for a few moments, processing the situation at hand.

Athos was about to speak, but Juliette beat him to it, "You want to know about what happened earlier,"

Instead of answering with words, Athos simply squeezed the hand that was still gripping his.

"He didn't actually do anything," Juliette suppressed her smirk at Athos' surprise, "I can hear you thinking,"

"I don't think I've ever seen Treville look so concerned," Athos' tone returning the atmosphere to its sombre state.

"It's my fault," she sighed, eyes moving away from Athos.

"How do you figure?" Athos had a feeling about where this was going.

"I should have never let myself feel things again," her voice had a slight tremor to it.

"You're human Juliette. Emotions are beyond our control," Athos tightened his grip.

"You have control," Juliette mumbled.

"I have alcohol," Athos quipped, causing Juliette to grin a little, "And I have you,"

"You're just trying to make me feel better," she could feel the tears forming even as she tried to joke.

"I've never lied to you," his words getting her to look at him once more.

"I know," she sighed, "I can't keep doing this Athos,"

"Doing what?" he was allowing her the opportunity to get it out of her system.

"Porthos. Me. It has to end," she stood as she spoke.

"What are you going to do?" Juliette smiled at the slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Let him go," Athos barely heard her as she walked away.

Instead of heading over to Porthos, Athos was surprised when she headed upstairs to Treville's office.

No sooner had she left, Aramis and Porthos joined him.

"You know," Porthos stated as he sat down.

"That you're an idiot? Yes, I know," Athos earning a smirk from Aramis before the tension returned, "You let your emotions cloud your judgement,"

"I know," Porthos hung his head in shame, "I need to fix this,"

"I'm not sure you can," Athos' words leaving an uneasy tension in the air.

"Let's just bring D'Artagnan home," Aramis changing the focus from Juliette to their missing companion, at least temporarily.

Treville only looked up from his paperwork long enough to see who had entered his office.

When he heard her pacing, he stopped what he was doing, leant back in his chair and waited for her to speak.

"How did you let her go?" she asked as she dropped into the chair.

"I haven't," he answered honestly, "Not really,"

"That's what I was afraid of," Juliette groaned.

"Juliette….." Treville was interrupted when Porthos appeared in the doorway.

"Sir, it's time," Treville noticed that Porthos wouldn't look at Juliette.

"Give me a minute," Treville refocused his gaze on Juliette, noticing how she had stiffened when she heard Porthos' voice.

He waited until Porthos left before he spoke, "Juliette…."

"Easter parade?" she asked, cutting Treville off before he could ask questions.

Treville stood and walked around his desk, stopping in front of Juliette. She looked up at him and by the look of her, she was desperately trying to keep her composure.

"The King is insisting that he still attend," Treville smiled at the glint of gratitude in her eyes.

They stayed in an uneasy yet comfortable silence as Treville finished getting ready.

Juliette was the one to speak as she took the cape from his hands and began tying it herself, "You think Vadim will make an appearance,"

Treville stood still as Juliette finished with his cape, "If I wanted to start a rebellion whilst murdering the king and queen…"

"The Easter parade. Plenty of people, easy to hide," Juliette finished, both his sentence and getting him ready.

"You would have made an excellent Musketeer," Treville meant it, lightening the mood was just a bonus.

"Shame I don't have the required plumbing," Juliette blushed at her own words just as much as Treville did, chuckles elicited from the both of them in the process.

The light mood was shattered as quick as it began.

"What are the odds?" Juliette's question didn't have a person attached, but they both knew who she was referring to.

"Truth or lie?" he asked honestly.

"Well right now I'd love a lie, but you know what I need is the truth," Juliette sighed.

"Not great," Treville waited to see how Juliette would react.

All she did was keep eye contact with him, remaining as stoic as possible.

"We'll bring him home either way," he brought her in for a hug.

The depth of her concern for D'Artagnan was evident in the fierceness of which she hugged him back.

"I'd rather it be alive," she mumbled against him.

"As would I," he kissed the top of her head before letting go, "As would I,"

A shout from outside brought them out of their moment, the men urging the Captain that they had to leave.

"We're not done here," Treville paused in the doorway, "About Porthos,"

"Please be careful," Juliette pleaded, ignoring the statement, "All of you. I cannot have a repeat,"

"Repeat?" Treville was puzzled at her choice of words.

"Mathieu," the one word that showcased all her fear, angst and hurt at the mission at hand.

"Juliette, I…." Treville was at a loss.

"Just promise me you come back, that all of you will come back," her voice timid, something that Treville would never get used too.

"I promise," and with the ferocity he answered, Juliette knew he meant it.

Some of the tension she was feeling disappeared when she couldn't help the laugh she let out when she heard his parting words, "This still isn't over,"


	40. Forty

Deciding that she couldn't just sit around and wait, Juliette changed into one of her better dresses and made her way to where the Easter Parade was being conducted.

She debated inviting Constance along with her but changed her mind quickly, knowing that she would not be able to keep her apprehension about D'Artagnan's missing status from her.

Normally she would have taken in all that Paris had to offer during Easter, but her eagerness to be near her men and keep an eye on them kept her from it.

She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Treville, offering him a warm smile when he made eye contact with her.

He smiled back, but the shake of his head told her they had seen no trace of D'Artagnan yet.

Aramis spotted her in the crowd, and as the precession walked past her, he broke protocol briefly.

"Aramis! Get back in line," she hissed, not wanting to draw attention to him.

"We'll find him," Aramis ignored her statement, instead trying to reassure her that they would bring him home safe.

Juliette simply nodded in return, not trusting herself to maintain her composure should she try to speak.

With a trademark Aramis grin and tip of his hat, he returned to his spot in the precession with anyone none the wiser.

Just when Juliette thought that the Easter Parade would go off without a hitch, she spotted a few underdressed men making their way towards the King and Queen.

She tried to get the attention of Treville or one of her boys, but none of them were looking her way.

When the men started to act suspicious, she decided to forgo subtlety and shout, "Athos! Look Out!"

As soon as Athos turned to look at where Juliette was pointing, all hell broke loose.

Juliette was doing her best to avoid putting herself in harm's way, when suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind.

The arm holding her tight was dirty and the hand attached was digging his nails into her arm.

She bit back the urge to scream, determined not to show any weakness.

It was only after she watched the man throw a bomb in the direction of where the King, Queen and her men were standing that she let out the mother of all screams.

After the arm holding her let go and pushed her to the ground, she froze at the sight of Aramis throwing himself on the bomb. Athos' screams of 'No Aramis! No!' ringing in her ears.

When the bomb failed to go off, and Aramis sat up, Juliette let out the breath she had been holding in.

She had never felt such fear before, and she didn't even realise that Athos was in front of her.

"Juliette, are you alright?" he asked as he offered his hand to help her up.

Taking his hand, Juliette nodded in response.

As she dusted herself off, she felt Athos' stare and looked up to reach his gaze, "Really Athos, I'm fine,"

He was unconvinced but didn't push the subject. As he made his way over to Porthos and Aramis, he glanced over his shoulder at Juliette, "You should go home Juliette,"

"Not without D'Artagnan," she answered to herself, not noticing that Treville had heard her.

She couldn't help the visible flinch or the gasp her body betrayed her with as she backed into Treville.

Turning around, she expected to see the concern in his eyes, and yet the sadness she felt at the sight of it surprised her.

Before she could utter false words of reassurance, Aramis' voice cut through, "It's a dud!"

Juliette made eye contact with Athos, as he spoke, "They were never meant to go off. He's made us look in the wrong direction,"

As bombs began exploding in the background, realisation dawned on both of them. D'Artagnan's words suddenly made sense.

"The palace!" Juliette exclaimed at the same time Athos did.

"He doesn't want to kill the king, he wants to rob him. It's a distraction, he's in the palace," Athos began running towards the palace as he yelled. Aramis and Porthos not far behind.

"Juliette, you need to go home," Treville's hand grabbing her arm to keep her in place.

If the situation weren't so dire, she would have grinned at how Treville seemed to know her actions before she had even thought of them.

"D'Artagnan…." She began to say before Treville cut her off.

"Juliette," the pleading look in his eye is what made her leave, no more words shared between them.

She turned around after taking a few steps to tell him to be safe, but the words died on her lips because when she turned around, he was already gone.

As she entered the garrison, she spotted Samuel training on his own. Desperately needing a distraction from her deafening dark thoughts, she strode over to him.

"Hey," she said, stopping beside him.

He must have been deep in focus, because when she spoke, he jumped.

"Sorry Samuel, I didn't mean to frighten you," she took a seat on the nearby bench.

"No apology necessary ma'am. It was my own fault. I get wrapped up in my own head sometimes," he sighed.

"I know the feeling," Juliette sighed, "Why are you training on your own?"

"No reason ma'am," his lack of eye contact told her there was more to it.

"Ma'am me one more time young man and you won't be training on your own for long," she jested partly serious as she patted the spot next to her on the bench, "Please, just call me Juliette,"

"Sorry," Samuel grinned as he sat down.

"Now, what to tell me the real reason you're out here training on your own?" she took note of how Samuel began fidgeting as she asked the question.

"It's nothing," he wouldn't meet her eye as he answered.

A sad smirk crept across her face. He reminded her in part of herself, and of D'Artagnan.

Samuel looked up at her just as D'Artagnan crossed her mind, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," she softly smiled at him.

"They'll be fine you know," he offered, his eyes returning to his own hands once more, "They're stronger than I'll ever be,"

Now Samuel's behaviour made sense. He was having the same self-worth doubts that everyone in the Garrison had experienced at some point.

"Samuel, you will get there one day," she stood as she spoke, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "That I promise you,"

And with that passing sentiment, Juliette made her way to the one place she had always felt safe, Treville's office.

She would wait there until her boys returned.


	41. Forty-One

When they returned to the Garrison, the five men had very different reactions upon noticing that Juliette was not in her usual spot waiting for them.

Athos and Aramis shared a look, glancing between the space where Juliette would normally be and Porthos.

Porthos had a sombre look, disappointed that Juliette was not in view and ashamed that it was probably his fault. Athos' words of _"I'm not sure you can"_ kept replaying in his mind. Had he really screwed things up that badly? Had he finally broken things beyond repair?

D'Artagnan's gaze remained firmly on the ground as he tried to keep himself steady. He didn't want the others to know just how badly he was hurting, not when they seemed to have other things on their mind, and not when he was so desperately trying to prove himself.

Treville was the only one not surprised that she wasn't at the table, he knew exactly where to find her. His office had been her sanctuary ever since this Porthos' debacle had made a reappearance. He did notice D'Artagnan's behaviour however. He'd seen it plenty of times before and knowing that right now there was only one person who would be able to get through the young man's stubbornness, the Captain made his way up to his office without uttering a single word to his men.

When he entered his office, he was met with the sight of her asleep in the chair with her feet propped up on his desk. She looked the most peaceful and worry-free he had seen her in a while and he hated the idea that he would have to wake her, but D'Artagnan needed her help right now.

Just as he was about to make his presence known, she spoke, "Tell me he's alright,"

Her eyes were still shut, but she didn't need them open to know who was there.

"He will be," Treville answer causing Juliette's eyes to open quick.

"Will be?" she asked as she stood. Treville could hear the concern.

"He needs to visit the infirmary," he said, taking a seat as he did.

As he predicted, she knew exactly what was happening.

Sighing, she stopped in the doorway. It was clear that she was apprehensive about what other injuries she may encounter amongst her boys.

"Just focus on D'Artagnan right now," his eyes not leaving his paperwork as he spoke, "The rest of us are fine,"

Letting go of the breath she had been holding, she turned and headed down to the courtyard.

She spotted them heading for the table, D'Artagnan staggering behind them clutching ever so slightly at his side.

'Men' she thought to herself as she strode over and grabbed D'Artagnan's arm.

He hissed as she made contact with him, and that concerned her.

Releasing her grip just enough to not cause him any more discomfort, she manoeuvred him towards the infirmary.

"I'm fine," D'Artagnan began to protest once he realised where she was taking him.

She said nothing as she ushered him inside and shut the door behind them.

"Sit," she said firmly, giving him a pointed look of 'shut up' before he tried to protest any further.

Wisely, D'Artagnan did as she said. He was secretly relieved that he was no longer standing, and that his comrades were not around to see him like this.

"They wouldn't think any less of you, you know?" she had her back turned to him as she organised herself, but she could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

He said nothing, which made Juliette turn around just in time to see him collapse further onto the bed.

"D'Artagnan!" the panic in her voice flinging his eyes open.

"What happened?" he groaned as he tried to sit up.

Her hands stopped him and pushed him down again. Ignoring his question, she began examining him. She bit back a hiss as she lifted his shirt and saw the damage that clearly marred his skin.

"Did you pick a fight with explosives or something?" she asked sarcastically, trying to steady her emotions.

She looked up at him when he didn't offer his usual sarcastic response, and it was then she realised that what she had said as a joke was in fact what happened.

And with that realisation, she raced over to the sink and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

The groans coming from D'Artagnan as he tried to stand forced her to quickly regain her composure and stare at him in disbelief, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to stand and comfort a damsel in distress," the strain in his voice only slighting dampening the light-hearted quip.

She sob-laughed as she walked back over to him, "I'm fine,"

"In the same way I am?" he asked as he laid back down.

"Yes," she answered honestly, as she went back to tending to his injuries.

"Looks worse than it is," he tried to reassure her.

"And I'm sure it feels that way too," she mumbled as she cleaned and patched up the few open wounds he had.

Satisfied with her work, she helped him sit up slowly, "Your ribs aren't broken but they are bruised. I need to bandage them,"

"Okay," he sighed, the adrenaline from the day's events had begun to wear off and exhaustion was taking its place.

As he lifted his arms to make access to his ribs easier, red marks on his wrists caught her eye.

She focused on steadying her breaths as she bandaged his ribs before she asked the question that she dreaded that answer to. Taking his hand in hers, she ran her fingers lightly over the obvious rope marks on his wrist.

"Please tell me you weren't tied to explosives," her voice was so soft, D'Artagnan almost didn't hear her.

His silence told her what she already knew.

Tears began rolling slowly down her face, D'Artagnan only noticing when a few landed on the hand she still had a hold of.

Knowing there wasn't really anything he could say that would make her feel better, and unsure of what exactly made her cry in the first place, he simply pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder until she had no more tears in that moment.

This was the sight Porthos, Athos and Aramis stumbled upon. They had gone looking for D'Artagnan when he didn't join them at the table. Treville pointing them in this direction when they asked him.

Feeling D'Artagnan stiffen slightly, Juliette turned to find the three of them standing in the doorway.

Pulling herself away from D'Artagnan's embrace, she walked over to them.

What happened next, surprised them all.

Without saying a word, she slapped Aramis across the face. Anger replacing the tears from a few seconds ago.

Touching the spot on his face that now stung from the force of Juliette's hand, Aramis stared wide-eyed in confusion at her.

"Don't ever pull a stupid stunt like that again!" Every word accompanied by a fist against his chest.

Athos reached out and gripped her arm before she could strike again.

All four of them were lost as to the reason of this particular outburst. It wasn't as though they hadn't gotten injured in the line of duty before.

"Juliette?" Athos queried as she broke free of his hold.

"You cannot just go around jumping on explosives like that!" The pieces fell into place as she spoke.

Stepping forward tentatively, Aramis gripped Juliette's shoulders forcing her to look up at him, "I can't promise that Juliette, none of us can. You know this,"

Sighing, Juliette slumped her shoulders in defeat, "I know,"

D'Artagnan's pained coughing broke the silence.

Turning her attentions back to him, she didn't notice the look Athos and Aramis were sharing once again.

They were watching Porthos, who was watching Juliette with D'Artagnan.

They could see the hurt that she hadn't acknowledged him, and the jealousy he still felt about the Gascon.

"You need to rest," Juliette said as she finished fussing over him. Sensing that he was about to protest, she uttered the word that would make him comply, "Please,"

Nodding, D'Artagnan reluctantly closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Juliette quietly walked out of the infirmary, gesturing for the rest of them to follow her.

Once they were all outside and at no risk of waking D'Artagnan, Porthos was the first to speak.

"Is he alright?" he resisted the urge to reach out for her hand.

"He needs rest, a lot of rest, but he should be fine," she said as she walked off to the table, only Aramis following her.

Porthos stood frozen in place, "It's over, isn't it?"

"Only if you want it to be," Athos' gaze shifting between Juliette and Porthos.

"You're the one who said that I probably can't fix this," Porthos sighed.

"You have this ridiculous notion that she doesn't love you back, when its obvious to all of us that she does," Athos patted him on the shoulder.

"Should I fix this?" Porthos mused. Athos raised eyebrow making him continue, "She deserves someone better than me,"

"And yet that is not your decision to make," Athos turned to face Porthos, "Talk to her Porthos, before you really can't fix it,"

Athos left Porthos to go join the other two. Instead of following suit, Porthos re-entered the Infirmary.


End file.
